


Склиф

by Sodium_Cyanide



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Amnesia, Angst, Detectives, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_Cyanide/pseuds/Sodium_Cyanide
Summary: Небезуспешный агент служб США Альфред Джонс просыпается на койке непримечательного купе в поезде, направляющиеся в Петербург. В карманах не обнаружено ни телефона, ни документов, к правой руке прикреплён закрытый кейс. Пошевелив извилинами, Альфред понимает, что его воспоминания повреждены, а последние пару недель своей жизни так и вовсе выветрились. Вдобавок ко всему, компанию в поездке ему составляет самый настоящий мертвец.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), England & France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. Беспамятство и сухие факты

**Author's Note:**

> Склиф (с наркосленга) - состояние абсолютно неадекватного состояния и поведения наркомана.

Первое, что заметил Альфред — свисающий с верхней койки купе кусок ткани.

Голова раскалывалась до невозможности. Парень потёр глаза и попытался вспомнить.

«Меня зовут Альфред Джонс, двадцать шесть лет, спецагент служб США, рост метр семьдесят семь, группа крови — вторая положительная». Когда американец сел на койке, успел вспомнить первые три цифры домашнего номера телефона. Взглянул в окно: поезд на большой скорости ехал в пункт назначения, было около десяти часов утра.

Пора было осмотреться по сторонам и внедрить в свою голову сухие факты, чтобы преобразить обстановку с отчаянной до хотя бы относительно понятной. Тело безумно ломило до костей, поэтому Альфред даже не сразу заметил, что к его правой руке прикреплён один конец наручников. Скинув резким рывком дешёвую застиранную простынь, он обнаружил, что к его правой руке был прикован кейс достаточно внушительных размеров. Судя по всему, тяжёлый. У ручки располагался кодовый замок.

Альфред по инерции потянулся взглянуть на наручные часы на левой руке, но их тоже не обнаружил. Из этого выплывало два факта: часы у него были, носил он их всегда при себе, значит, их отняли, и, судя по всему, если они висели на левой руке, предполагалось, что Альфред был правшой, но на этом факте было принято решение не заострять внимание: он и без всяких часов вспомнит, какая у него ведущая рука, когда решит взять ручку.

Сразу полез в карманы пиджака: одет он был в официальный костюм, видимо, его рабочая одежда. Под такого вида пиджак обычно надевают галстук, который Альфред при себе не обнаружил. Возможно, оно и к лучшему: на подсознательном уровне агент вспомнил, что терпеть их не может. Возможно, потому что он просто не умел их нормально завязывать.

Все карманы были пусты, за исключением внутреннего, в котором лежал сложенный пополам лист бумаги. Из этого выходит, что его пытались тщательно уберечь, сложив в такое место. Альфред положил находку на столик рядом, надеясь, что он найдёт что-то в карманах брюк. Совершенно пусто.

Тряхнув светлой макушкой, юноша решил окончательно сосредоточиться на своей дедукции. По левую сторону к стенке купе был прикреплён небольшой столик, застеленный кружевной скатертью. На нём стоял пустой стакан с чайной заваркой внутри и разорванным пакетиком сахара рядом. Парень сощурился, пытаясь прочитать мелкий текст на пакетике, сразу заметив для себя, что у него плохое зрение, значит, носит очки.

Приблизив к себе обёртку, прочитал надпись на русском языке «Сахар».

Отлично, значит, его занесло в Россию. Он откуда-то знает русский, хотя не мог приблизительно вспомнить, бывал ли в ней вообще. Зато одно он знал точно: родом он из Штатов. Из какого — позже ещё предстоит вспомнить.

Парень снял пиджак, и тот повис на занятой руке тряпичной куклой: в вагоне было весьма душно.

На койке напротив, накрывшись одеялом с головой, лежал мужчина. Альфред слегка затуманенным взглядом сквозь остатки сна и покачивания вагона встал и пытался понять, кто перед ним лежит. Прикинув у себя в голове, какие приблизительно вопросы стоит задать, чтобы не казаться выжившим из ума, Альфред аккуратно толкнул силуэт по, предположительно, плечу лежавшего. Ноль реакции.

Толкнув посильнее и окликнув мужчину молодым человеком с явным акцентом, Альфред сдвинул брови в переносице и сдёрнул с тела одеяло, в следующий миг встрепенулся, чуть не ударившись о верхнюю полку.

Мужчина, что лежал напротив него, был абсолютно точно мёртв.  
По ту сторону купе послышались шаги и голоса, и Альфреду перехотелось брать на себя роль преступника, так что быстро накрыл тело с головой простынёй. Если внезапно в купе зайдёт проводница, его ситуация станет ещё более неблагоприятной.

Парень взял в руки найденный лист бумаги и развернул. Содержимое не особо обрадовало: на ней был лишь адрес незнакомой улицы в городе Санкт-Петербург, написанный печатными буквами на русском языке.

Взглянув под обе койки, он не обнаружил чемодана или сумок.

Терять ему было явно нечего. Взяв в ручку чемоданчика, который на протяжении неизвестного времени будет с ним постоянно, и, повесив на руку пиджак, Альфред быстро покинул купе и направился по коридору. Поезд начал сбавлять ход, и американец желал узнать, когда тот прибудет в Питер, а оттуда — по нужному адресу. Неизвестно, кто и что хотело, чтобы он туда прибыл, но одно было ясно точно: у него не было другого выбора, и он сто процентов вляпался в какое-то дерьмо без гроша в кармане.

С опрятно одетой в форму девушкой Альфред столкнулся в коридоре. Та усталым видом взглянула на мужчину.

— Чем могу помочь? — её голос звучал монотонно и даже слегка раздражённо. Она явно не спала большую часть ночи. Выходит, поезд ночной, и Альфред проехал около восьми часов.

— Подскажите, мадам, когда приблизительно поезд должен прибыть в Петербург?

Проводница, учуяв сильный акцент в речи, с подозрением насупила брови. Возможно, её слегка обескуражило непривычное обращение «мадам», но сейчас Альфред не желал особо вписываться в русский диалект и вспоминать свои навыки владения этим невозможным языком.

— Через минут десять должны прибыть. Может, чаю?

— Нет, спасибо большое.

Обернувшись, чтобы вернуться в своё купе, Альфред заметил, как какой-то немалых размеров мужчина заходит в его купе. Этот гигант не мог быть его соседом по купе, застелено было лишь две койки. Друг? Вряд ли, был настроен слишком агрессивно для приятеля, судя по тому, как тот резко дёрнул ручку выдвижной двери. По телу пробежались мурашки, и Ал тут же скользнул в самое безопасное, на его взгляд, место, которое оказалось туалетом. Даже неприятный запах не перебивал осознание того, что его кто-то ищет, и он даже не сомневался, что причина всему этому — кейс с неизвестным содержимым, что прикован к его руке, иначе ему больше нечего предложить. Щёлкнув старым замком, Альфред стал выжидать, когда поезд остановится и можно будет проскользнуть незаметно сквозь толпу выходящих людей. Судя по шуму в коридоре спустя пару минут, люди у выхода из вагона начали прибавляться, выползая из купе со своими чемоданчиками.

Мужчина взглянул на зеркало на стене, сразу вспомнив, что именно так он выглядит каждый день, когда смотрит в него. Не заметив на своём, как он подметил, привлекательном лице никаких следов телесных повреждений, решил умыться и освежить память. Если его внешность казалась ему до боли знакомой, значит, вспомнить свою дату рождения и имя бывшей не составит особого труда через некоторое время. Через какое — сказать было трудно.

Облокотившись лбом о стену, Альфред принялся шевелить извилинами: если его главные воспоминания не пострадали, предположительно, его недавние воспоминания попытались стереть искусственно. Судя по головной боли и отсутствию видимых следов побоев, его сразу же отрубили чем-то тяжёлым в затылок. Телефон, часы, документы — абсолютно всё было конфисковано из его карманов. Доказать как-либо свою личность возможности не было, купить шаурму у вокзала тоже.

В его кармане кто-то или даже он сам оставили один-единственный листочек, автора сего послания Альфред определить не мог: он не помнил свой почерк, ручки под рукой не было. Кусок бумаги был его единственным шансом узнать больше информации касательно возникшей ситуации, осталось только избавиться от преследователей. В голове стрельнул адреналин: значит, попадать в подобные передряги было его талантом, и убегать от подозрительных мужиков ему не впервой.

Альфред постарался как можно тише клацнуть замком двери и дёрнул за ручку, приоткрывая дверь. Он своим задом чувствовал, что сейчас нужно будет бежать, и бежать очень быстро.

Поезд остановился, люди в коридоре начали активно пробираться навстречу выходу. Альфред постарался вклиниться в толпу, прикрывая рукавом рубашки болтающиеся на кисти наручники, чтоб уж точно не вызвать никаких подозрений. Люди несли его навстречу узкому проходу и парочкой ступенек, что отделяла поезд от платформы.

За спиной Альфред услышал возглас, первую часть которого он не успел разобрать (его познания в русском языке однозначно были не высокими):

— …Твою мать, он там! — единственное, что донеслось до уха американца.

Джонс даже не подумал оборачиваться: он уже почувствовал, как толпа начала тесниться от того, что мужчина сзади пытается подобраться как можно ближе к нему.

Альфред, пригнувшись, проскользнул через мужчину с огромным рюкзаком и спрыгнул с верхней ступеньки поезда, приземляясь на каменную плитку. Сжав в руке проклятый кейс, он со всех ног кинулся навстречу подземному переходу.

У самых перил остановилась девушка с огромным чемоданом, что-то бурно обсуждая по телефону. Альфред, запыхавшись, чуть не врезался в её стройную фигурку, и, не забыв подарить сияющую улыбку и мимолётное «Пардон», скользнул по перилам вниз. Скользнув по тонким железным прутьям на один ярус ниже, Джонс почувствовал, как у него дико сдавливают виски и к горлу накатывает паника, а у самого входа в переход он услышал знакомый мужской голос и угрозы в свою сторону.

Пока парень бежал сквозь толпу, расталкивая особенно медленных пассажиров, он пытался понять, почему, чёрт возьми, его преследователь так облажался, зайдя в купе перед самой остановкой. Если он хотел забрать Альфреда, а если быть точнее, ту вещь, что сейчас безжизненно свисала с его руки, то почему он не зашёл на полчаса раньше, пока он спал?

Преследователь крикнул на охранника, стоящего в углу в конце коридора, указывая на Альфреда. Парень в суматохе и смеси такой кучи сложного русского языка не успел услышать, что сообщили охраннику, но молодой полицейский моментально кинулся к нему, так что Альфреду пришлось резко затормозить, оценив чистоту и отсутствие трения на плитке пола, и свернуть на поворот налево, за которым тут же показалась лестница. Американец мысленно поблагодарил себя за хорошую физическую подготовку: перебегая пару пролётов через две ступеньки, он почти не запыхался.

Достигнув главного корпуса вокзала и оценив ситуацию, Джонс кинулся к ближайшей толпе: там было проще скрыться. Через две минуты его, скорее всего, будет преследовать весь вокзал, а без удостоверения личности ни один чёртов полицейский в жизни не поверит, что подозрительный американец с подозрительным багажом окажется федеральным агентом из США. «Здравствуйте, я тут заехал к вам погостить на пару деньков, простите, но я даже не помню, зачем! Ох, чемодан? Ха-ха, да хрен знает, что там вообще».

Немного сбавив шаг и втиснувшись в небольшую толпу каких-то туристов, Альфред дал себе шанс обернуться назад и перевести дыхание, а также полюбоваться архитектурой местного вокзала, который, к слову, выглядел на первый взгляд весьма впечатляюще, выставляя напоказ свои культурные богатства. Неплохо, Санкт-Петербург.

Парень выдохнул с особым облегчением, когда толпа принесла его к огромным дверям выхода. Покинув здание вокзала, он тут же оказался погружённым с головой в огромный массивный город. Народу было просто море, и это единственный случай, когда Альфред мог этому порадоваться. Быстро сбежав по ступеням вниз, он поспешил в ближайший магазинчик или лавку, чтобы поинтересоваться нужным ему адресом. Денег на такси или метро у него совсем не было, и он молился, чтобы пункт назначения был рядом, или хотя бы в пределах досягаемости пешего хода.

Сделав вид, что он пару минут разглядывал огромные настенные календари, Альфред обратился к продавцу и протянул листочек с адресом. «Там моя съёмная квартира, да, приехал на пару дней, нет, ничего не присмотрел, простите».

Выйдя из магазина, американец нащупал у себя на запястье пульс и убедился, что он уже в норме. В магазинчик он ввалился, запыхавшись и даже вспотев. Наверняка выглядел весьма глупо, но теперь Альфред мог порадоваться своей везучести: до нужного дома можно было добраться за сорок минут.

Погода была неплохая: похоже на раннюю осень. В отличии от душного поезда, тут его свободно обдувал ветерок. Альфред подумал, что если он походит ещё немного, нужно будет снова надеть на себя пиджак, чтобы не простудиться.

Он поспешил скрыться за углом дома и последовал в нужную сторону по направлению к улице. Попутно в голове Альфред переваривал полученные факты и вспоминал. Снова интуитивно взглянув на воображаемые часы, убедился: он точно правша.

***

Здание выглядело под стать городу: облупленная штукатурка на внешнем покрытии и старые рамы в окнах лишь подтверждали то, что здание достаточно старое и входит в список ветеранов города, но при этом последствия времени не делали дом менее впечатляющим. Прикреплённая на старые ржавые гвозди табличка указывала нужную улицу и номер дома. Дверь в единственный подъезд была выбита, судя по всему, местными бомжами или молодёжью, но это была даже на руку Альфреду: не хватало ему ещё искать ключи под горшками или лазить по стенам, словно новоиспечённый Питер Паркер. У дома было припаркованно пару машин: большинство из них были не самыми новыми, судя по состоянию, и всё же новенький пикап, стоящий в переулке, несколько насторожил внимание: подобного вида машины не могут позволить себе жители местных районов, разве что, если продадут почку.

Входная дверь застонала петлями под натиском юношеской руки, и Альфред вошёл в подъезд. Тусклые окна слабо освещали помещение, обувь юноши застучала по плитке, направляясь к ближайшему лестничному пролёту. Большинство самых видимых и доступных человеческой руке мест были исписаны надписями и неподдельно оскорбительными карикатурами, на подоконниках красовались банки из-под горошка и селёдки, которым жители подъезда подарили вторую жизнь в виде пепельницы.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, Альфред принялся считать номера квартир, ориентируясь по пронумерованным дверям: не на всех висели цифры, некоторые были даже заколочены в несколько слоёв досок. Возможно, некоторые квартиры этого здания можно было считать аварийными: ещё у входа американец оценил размеры трещин на балконах. Видимо, на них даже выходить не решались, возможно, тоже самое произошло и с некоторыми помещениями дома.

Исходя из несложных математических подсчётов (в этот момент Альфред вспомнил, что окончил школу, получив среднее образование и даже сдавал экзамен по математике), парень вычислил, что нужная квартира находится на третьем этаже, поэтому поспешил вдоль пыльных ступенек наверх.

Добравшись до двери квартиры с номером 15, Альфреда окутала неизвестного происхождения тревога. В голову даже подкрались мысли о том, что двери ему сейчас откроет, вероятно, какая-нибудь бабуля без единого предположения о том, что этот молодой человек от неё хочет. Джонс даже не знал, с чего стоит начать разговор.

Наконец юноша сделал глубокий вдох и нажал на звонок. В очередной раз напомнил себе, что терять всё равно нечего. Результат не заставил себя долго ждать: на пороге показался высокий мужчина под метр девяносто. Альфред разинул рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но взгляд светловолосого незнакомца пристально уставился на кейс в руке американца.

— Какого чёрта…

По этому тону Джонс сразу понял: этот парень что-то точно знает. На вид он был хорошего телосложения, волосы регулярно подстригались, одет подозрительно не по-домашнему, будто собирался на прогулку. Взгляд холодный и строгий, но сейчас сам русский был весьма обескуражен.

— Я так понимаю, вы знаете, что здесь происходит?

— Предполагаю, — незнакомец кивнул сам себе. — Но у меня есть куча вопросов.

— У меня их не меньше, — американец поморщился, так как юноша заговорил по-русски, Альфред решил последовать его примеру, но вспомнить те азы, которыми он владел, было ещё достаточно трудно, а в особенности разобрать невнятную русскую речь.

Незнакомец перешёл на английский:

— Заходи. Может, чаю? — этот вопрос заставил Альфреда уставиться на незнакомца самым что ни на есть отупевшим взглядом, предложение было действительно неуместным.

Затем он покачал головой:

— Не откажусь. Мне нужен аспирин.

Русский отступил от двери, открывая проход в старую квартиру. Джонс ступил за порог, в неизвестность, и за ним захлопнулась входная дверь.


	2. Беготня и ещё больше фактов

Зайдя в квартиру, Альфред учуял удушающий запах противных каплей для носа, которые однажды ему доводилось опробовать на себе, когда он простудился… Он вздохнул: не помнил, когда.

Что же до обстановки, то буквально всё кричало о том, что квартира достаточно старая, судя по состоянию мебели. Оно и неудивительно: в таком доме вряд ли захочет жить кто-то, у кого есть возможность сделать нормальный ремонт. Обстановка в квартире привела Джонса в некоторое изумление: житель квартиры выглядел весьма опрятным, одежда на мужчине куплена недавно и не в каком-нибудь «секонд хенд». Тогда кто этот юноша и почему вполне обеспеченный человек живёт в такой дыре?

Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать: Альфред сел на скрипящий табурет (увы, других нормальных стульев в комнате не было) и облокотился о стенку, чтобы хоть немного остудить дух, незнакомец в то время включил электрочайник и принялся искать чашки, и на этом моменте оправдал возникшую теорию американца. Высокий мужчина открывал тумбу одну за другой, выискивая пару чашек. Чашки в квартире всегда стоят на видном месте, а тут он даже не знал, где они лежат.

— Давно квартиру снимаете? — Альфред смотрел в спину незнакомца с подозрением.

— Ты весьма смышленый, но давай лучше перейдём на английский, — без всякой заминки ответил светлый юноша, обернувшись к Альфреду.

— Что не так? — спросил Джонс уже на родном языке.

— У тебя просто отвратительный акцент, — безо всякого смущения съязвил русский, и Альфред был уверен, что он, кажется, поморщился от недовольства. Разглядеть хорошо не удалось: Джонс щурился изо всех сил, но никак не мог сфокусировать взгляд на незнакомом лице, которое просвечивалось в противоположном конце комнаты сквозь полумрак. — Хорошо, давай теперь я задам вопрос, — наконец-то чашки были найдены, и незнакомец подошел к столу, громко стукнув донышками о поверхность стола. — Что ты помнишь о вчерашнем вечере и об этом чемоданчике?

Незнакомец говорил на английском подозрительно хорошо, и Альфред недоверчиво поёрзал на стуле: взгляд и аура русского немного пугали, если брать в учёт его громоздкий силуэт.

— Почему я должен верить тебе, чувак?

Мужчина почесал затылок:

— Не знаю, — он что, растерянно улыбнулся только что? — Ну, если суммировать информацию, которая есть у меня и у тебя, то мы сможем хоть малость прояснить, что происходит.

— Тогда для начала выпали всё ты, потом уже примусь я: у меня, как видишь, не особо много приоритетов на случай, если ты решишь сдать меня копам или в какой-нибудь притон.

Пакетики с чаем нырнули в кружевные чашки.

— Сколько тебе сахара?

— Предпочитаю без сахара.

— Ладно, — незнакомец отодвинул обе чашки в сторону. — Я работаю на одного человека в течении уже нескольких лет. Вожу для него всякую ересь, которую попросит. Недавно контракт с ним у меня прогорел, так что я заявил, что больше под его дудку плясать не буду. И тут, буквально пятнадцать минут назад, мне приходит оповещение о том, что в последнем поезде в Петербург нашли труп одного моего знакомого, и тут являешься ты, — мужчина насупился и перевёл взгляд с обоев на Джонса, окинув его взглядом, затем кивнул на правую руку, — С этим.

Альфред мог поклясться, что буквально почувствовал, как вместе с чайником закипают в его мозгу резко зашевелившиеся шестерёнки.

— Выходит, с тем мужиком ты работал?

— Доводилось, — телефон на столе завибрировал.

Альфред тут же кинул на него взгляд. Дешёвая, старая модель.

Если учитывать, что у сидящего перед ним мужчины настолько крепкие связи с мафией и бандами, что это буквально обеспечивает его жизнь, также стоит учесть дешёвую съёмную квартиру, которая наверняка часто меняется и телефон дешёвой устаревшей модели, который выглядит почти неиспользованным…

— Итак, сейчас тебе наверняка настрочил твой босс с просьбой привести меня, а если быть точнее, товар в моём чемодане на той дорогой тачке у дома прямо в его лапы, — на одном дыхании выпалил Джонс и глянул на русского, ухмыльнувшись.

— Неплохо работаешь мозгами, — блондин разлил кипяток по чашкам и достал из одного из ящиков средство от головной боли. — Если учесть то, что тебя недавно не слабо треснули по голове.

— Теперь свою теорию выдавай, поиграем немного в детективов, устроим бой умами.

— Судя по твоему костюму, ты какой-нибудь иностранный спецагент…

— Неплохо, — с ухмылкой промурчал Джонс, затем придвинул свою чашку чая русскому. — Сделай глоток, чтобы я убедился, что не закончу так же, как твой знакомый в поезде.

Юноша сделал глоток чая и протянул кружку обратно Альфреду. Отравить явно не пытался, да и вообще на первый взгляд выглядел, как большой безобидный пёс.

— После выполнения последнего задания я узнал, что к нам в страну заехал какой-то иностранный наркобарон, — русский сделал глоток уже из своей порции чая. — Короче, знаменитая шишка какая-то, от него все похожие на моего работодателя повылезали из щелей, словно крысы, мол, какой-то новый товар интересный завёз, и у него его валом, — блондин взглянул в дисплей телефона и бегло прочитал сообщение. — Короче, мой босс, видимо, решил, что вот на этом задании меня стоит попридержать и не выпускать из этой помойной ямы криминальной деятельности. Видимо, заехал этот продавец дряни с ФБР-шниками на хвосте, так что решил их по-быстрому убрать, и ты, видимо, один из этой порции, которых отправили на растерзание судьбы вместе с товаром. Ты должен был приехать вместе с моим знакомым сопровождающим, а я уже вас отвезти на тот адрес, что мне только что пришёл на телефон, — русский снова поднёс кружку ко рту, на этот раз залпом выпивая всё оставшееся содержимое.

Альфред проглотил пилюлю и поморщился.

— Что я могу сказать, — он подпёр голову рукой. — Выходит, я отправлялся на спец задание со своими коллегами, а нас, как каких-то мышей, поймали и развезли чёрт знает куда. А я даже ничего вспомнить не могу, ну что за дерьмо! — Альфред поднял взгляд на русского. — Зовут тебя хоть как?

— Иван, — он скрестил руки на груди и снова смотрел в стену, будто над чем-то размышляя.

— Значит так, Иван, — Альфред допил чай и отодвинул от себя чашку. — Зачем ты только что передо мной тут распинался и поил вкусным чаем, эм, — американец запнулся, затем метнул взгляд на коробку из-под чайных пакетиков. — С лимоном и мёдом?

Иван улыбнулся и почесал затылок:

— Начнём с того, что я давно решил с этими делишками завязать, так как все долги перед боссом погасил, а ты внезапно прервал все мои планы на пути к спокойной жизни. Так что выбора у тебя нет: ты сейчас катишься со мной от армии голодных продавцов новейшей наркоты, я тебя высаживаю где-нибудь, где ты сможешь связаться со своими дружками, чтобы они забрали бедолагу на своих драндулетах обратно в штаты, и больше ты обо мне не вспоминаешь, — Иван поднялся со стула и достал из одного из многочисленных выдвижных ящиков пистолет, притаившийся под ложным дном.

Альфред тут же подскочил со стула и уставился на оружие, сдвинув брови:

— Благородный юноша, а почему бы тебе прямо сейчас не пристрелить меня, беднягу?

— Чтобы запачкать руки в крови? По моей вине убьют тебя в любом случае, различие лишь в том, сделаю я это сейчас или это сделают мои «дружки», когда получат лично в руки содержимое этого чемодана.

В дверь настойчиво постучали. Иван перешёл на шёпот, пытаясь взглядом прожечь недоверие в насупленном взгляде американца:

— Так что сейчас ты немедленно лезешь в окно, — он рывком открыл запыленное окошко, впустив в квартиру лёгкий сквозняк. — И сразу лезешь по выступам наверх, на крышу.

Джонс не стал сопротивляться. Он залез на подоконник и уцепился рукой за водосточную трубу:

— И всё же, почему не убьёшь меня? Я ведь лишний груз в твоём блистательном плане побега от криминальной жизни.

— Я сказал тебе лезть наверх, ты глухой? — русский уже буквально выталкивал Альфреда из окна, как в дверь начали не только настойчиво стучать, но и ломиться.

Свисающий с руки кейс доставлял немало неудобств во время практики своих скалолазных навыков без страховки по стене старого дома: Джонс уже достиг балкона предпоследнего этажа, когда наручники натёрли руку до красноты. Зашипев от неприятного зуда, Альфред зацепился свободной рукой за выступающий кирпич и начал карабкаться по увешенной трещинами стене на последний этаж, а следом оставалось лишь зацепиться за край черепицы и чуть не получить падающим куском по голове, но всё же почувствовать в конце концов нормальную землю под ногами и отряхнуться. Жаль только, мешающий пиджак никак нельзя было снять до конца: через кейс узкий рукав не пролезет, и тогда, убегая от преследователей, приходилось тащить за собой ещё и висящий на одной руке кусок ткани.

Кстати, о преследователях. Пока Альфред помогал Ивану скорее взобраться на крышу, он задумался над тем, кто же отравил его мёртвого провожающего и позднее гонялся за ним по всему питерскому вокзалу.

Кажется, он только что ввязался в самую гущу мира криминалистики, при этом находясь буквально в беззаконье и с наркотиками в правой руке. Если бы не таблетка, его голова бы уже взорвалась от такого количества информации.

Иван подбежал к противоположному концу крыши и, аккуратно выглянув, тихо выругался.

— От кого мы вообще убегаем? — Альфред стоял на склоне укладки черепицы в полнейшем оцепенении.

— За нами приехали очередные сопровождающие. Видимо, у моего босса не зря подорвалось ко мне доверие, поэтому, если мы не поспешим, нас будет искать вся русская мафия.

Иван махнул головой в сторону другой крыши, что находилась впритык к той, что они стояли. Альфред кивнул, и оба ринулись в её сторону, разгоняясь для дальнейшего прыжка.

Джонс поневоле вспомнил, что в детстве он тоже прыгал по крышам. Раны на коленках. Невысокие дома маленького родного городка.

Когда под ногами горой посыпалось старое покрытие крыши, Альфред пожалел, что дома в этом районе слишком низкие, потому что беглецов почти сразу услышали и следом заметили преследователи, что сторожили выход из подъезда внизу.

Аккуратно перебегая через проложенные доски между зданиями, которые неистово скрипели под весом обоих, Альфред решил поинтересоваться у нового коллеги, куда же они направляются. Иван, перекрикивая ветер, сообщил:

— У нас в городе есть парочка машин, которые стоят на стоянках или в подворотнях. Нужны для операций на случай погони. Если поспешим, у нас появиться тачка и возможность погонять по узким улочкам от парочки преследователей.

Альфред согласился, что это план получше, чем бегать, как два сумасшедших, по крышам от подозрительных типов на машинах.

Когда от назойливых взглядов удалось оторваться, Джонс заметил для себя, что такими темпами рано или поздно сотрёт подошвы своей обуви до дыр, вдобавок ко всему стопы ног уже начинали гудеть. Нырнув в открытый люк и оказавшись в подъезде, который, к слову, был почище предыдущего, в котором удалось побывать, беглецы направились вниз по лестнице.

Выбежав из тёмного помещения, Джонс снова начал морщиться: глаза только привыкли к темноте подъезда, а теперь отвыкали и снова возвращались к дневному освещению, но и тут ему не дали время: русский грубо схватил агента за запястье, и оба ринулись в сторону подворотни, которая отделяла внутренний дворик от общей улицы города.

Отперев на ощупь дверцу машины, американец упал на переднее сиденье. Спустя несколько секунд манипуляций загудел мотор.

— Пристегнись, — Иван уселся за руль и щёлкнул ремень безопасности. Альфред не стал возражать и последовал инструкциям, и в следующий миг его по инерции чуть не отбросило на заднее сидение, а затем резко качнуло в сторону, когда машина с шумом выехала на улицу.

Джонс тут же пригнул голову, когда услышал выстрел в заднее стекло. Глянув на зеркало заднего вида, заметил назойливых преследователей. Иван в ответ на ситуацию тихо выругался и резко свернул, заставив Альфреда снова ухватиться за ткань сидения.

Повертев головой, Джонс решил не думать о том, что сейчас к их погоне подключиться ещё и полиция, и их уровень преступления начнёт возрастать в геометрической прогрессии, так что американец попросил своего спутника одолжить пистолет.

Когда машина выехала на широкую улицу двустороннего движения, машина передвинулась на встречную полосу, пытаясь оторваться о преследователей. Альфред понял, что это его шанс и аккуратно выглянул из окна машины, пытаясь прицелиться.

— Ты что, умом тронулся?! Хочешь кого-нибудь из невинных питерских прикончить? — Иван бегло кинул взгляд на американца, тут же вернув внимание на дорогу.

— Старайся особо не дёргать машину, — с этими словами Альфред сощурился, пытаясь как можно точнее прицелиться во вражескую машину. Судя по марке, стекло на ней не должно быть крепким, а судя по цвету, оно вряд ли защищено от пуль. — Видимо, машинки получше в их арсенале не нашлось.

Оскалив зубы, Альфред, стараясь не обращать внимание на оглушающий встречный ветер, прицелился в лобовое стекло и выстрелил, затем в момент вернувшись на своё место и глубоко вдохнув. Сзади послышался резкий звук торможения. Оглянувшись назад, Джонс убедился, что преследователи свернули на обочину из-за внезапно разбитого стекла машины и частичной потери ориентации водителя.

Теперь оскал на лице американца можно было назвать победным.

— Можешь не благодарить.

Иван в ответ лишь облегчённо выдохнул и свернул на другую улицу.

— Наверняка за нами сейчас выедет полиция, нужно срочно сменить машину, а затем выехать на шоссе.

Альфред чувствовал, как к мозгу пробралось слишком много адреналина. Когда он, пошатываясь, вышел из машины, припаркованную где-то на подземной стоянке у торгового центра, в животе заурчало.

— Самое время, — Джонс поморщился и поторопился в сторону Ивана, который быстрым шагом направлялся к машине в углу.

— Мы оторвались от этих идиотов, так что я надеюсь, мы сможем заскочить на заправку и купить тебе пончиков.

— Я не люблю пончики, что за стереотипы! — Альфред хлопнул дверь машины и сел в кресло, уже без предупреждения пристегнувшись. — Я агент, а не патрулирующий детский сад коп!

Иван улыбнулся и завёл машину.

— Отсюда выедем на шоссе через полчаса, если не будет пробок. Оттуда заедем к моему знакомому, он отцепит от тебя этот саквояж, и ты вздохнешь спокойно. Я надеюсь, ты помнишь свой пароль от фейсбука, чтобы написать, чтобы тебя забрали.

Альфред поднапряг мозги и стал воспроизводить пароль по интуитивном нажатии клавиш и принялся вспоминать те журналы или вещи, которые лежали у него на уровне глаз и могли всегда напомнить о правильности введенных данных.

— С этим проблем не будет. Разве на твоём телефоне нет интернета?

— Я не успел его забрать. Вдобавок, к нему прикреплён маячок, — Иван устало потёр виски. — Я уже хочу поскорее избавиться от этого кошмара, поэтому поехали.

Джонс положил голову на спинку сидения: он тоже был не против доехать до окончания этого кошмара.

— Как думаешь, кто мог отравить того чувака в поезде и устроить для меня кошки-мышки на вокзале вместо пламенного приветствия?

— Любая группировка бандюганов, которая разузнала о тебе и том, что ты везёшь. Хотя странно, что товар решили доставить через меня: тот пункт, куда мне следовало тебя отвезти, находился далеко от города.

— Ну конечно! — Альфред всплеснул руками. — Меня должны были вывезти на одну остановку позже по изначальному плану, но что-то резко прервали, и решили ехать через Питер…

— … Поэтому меня оповестили так поздно, — продолжил мысль Иван. — Да, видимо, та шайка, что преследовала тебя, не рассчитывала на эти изменения. Хреновый у них был план, если честно.

Альфред согласно закивал и улыбнулся. На удивление, этот русский очень подходил для таких бесед, обычно водители криминальных лиц больше походили на туповатых вышибал. С этим парнем всё уж точно было не так просто.

— И всё же, мозги и смекалка у тебя на уровне хорошо обученного полицейского.

Почему тогда он пошёл по такой скользкой тропе?

— Научился в ранние годы.

— Серьёзно? Как так вышло? — на этот раз Альфреду было трудно скрыть свой интерес, в конце концов, разгадывать подобные загадки с личностями он любил, это он знал точно.

— О господи, — Иван нервно выдохнул и насупил брови, всем видом показывая, что не хочет продолжать этот разговор. Пальцы нервно сжали руль. — Я не хочу говорить об этом, заткнись, пожалуйста, — и опять горьковатый и отчуждённый тон, будто во всём этом блондин чувствовать свою неотъемлемую вину.

Альфред пожал плечами и тихо извинился, облокотив щеку о стекло окна. Уже вечерело: и неужели эта беготня длилась настолько долго? От осознания этого факта тело сразу отдало дикой усталостью и болью. Джонс решил, что не помешает немного поспать. Очень хотелось, чтобы вся происходящая дурь в результате оказалась последствием какого нибудь опьянённого сна или вроде того. Хотя, как помнил Альфред, он не особо любил выпивать до состояния белой горячки.

Машина ехала вдоль открывшегося шоссе прямо навстречу темноте, жаль только, побывать в этом интересном городе не удалось чуть подольше, было бы что рассказать своему брату.

Как, кстати, его звали?

Машина резко затормозила под громкую ругань русского. Альфред потёр глаза в попытках спугнуть дрёму, но дверь машины открылась и американца грубо вытянули из машины, схватив за обе руки. Не успев даже возразить, его в очередной раз ударили по голове.

Вроде как решившееся задачка, а снова запуталась в тугой узел. Муха попалась в паутинку.


	3. Глазами попаданца

Резкий запах хлорки – не самое приятное, что можно почувствовать после пробуждения. Открывать глаза сразу Альфред не стал: почувствовал, что ноги и кисти рук связаны. Видимо, с навыками бондажа у связывающих всё было плохо, учитывая то, что выбраться их такой хилой конструкции было вполне возможно, но рисковать заранее не стоило. Пребывая в неведении, Альфред решил пока не выдавать своё пробуждение лишними шорохами или всякими подобными телодвижениями. Он в отключке, так должны думать те, отдалённые голоса которых сейчас слышно. Судя по эхо, они в каком-то большом помещении по типу полупустого склада, который можно взять в аренду у дяди Серёжи.

Пользуясь моментом, можно оценить ситуацию и подслушать. До головы долетали лишь обрывки фраз: виски вместе с мышцами тела неприятно сдавливало, хотя стоило признать, что таблетка от мигрени с задачей справилась, и тут уже осложнения в боли пошли из-за накативших последствий. Благо, русскую речь мозг распознавал и воспринимал без особых проблем. Возможно, диапазон понимания языка слегка расширился с восстановлением памяти.

О металлическую поверхность что-то резким движением опустилось. Вероятно, чей-то кулак:

— Ты вообще, бля, понимаешь, сколько она стоит? Ты либо берёшь её за предлагаемую цену, либо мы больше вообще не работаем. Товар уникальный, чтоб ты знал, новинка на рынке.

Кулачный удар по железному столу удостоверил Альфреда в том, что стоящий вон там мужик по физической силе ничуть не уступает Хью Джекману, так что совать свой нос навстречу такому — что ступить одной ногой в могилу.

— Это деловая сделка, Боксёр, держи себя в руках. Либо предлагаемая цена, либо твой босс вприпрыжку вместе с вами укатывается за решётку.

— Так вы подлизались к мусорам?! — это уже третий голос, и теперь Альфред окончательно убедился: за ним сейчас пристальных глаз нет, так что свои он может открыть. — Не по-братски это, парни.

Он лежал у груды коробок по левую сторону чёрной «Тойоты» — не особо дорогая машинка для опытных дилеров, так что, возможно, лишь для маскировки. И точно: сделка состоялась в стенах какого-то склада с бидонами, громоздкими ящиками и грузовыми кранами по пять метров в высоту максимум.

Приняв решение в дальнейшем не забивать себе мозги пародией на диалог между наркодилерами, Альфред оглядел себя, стараясь не обращать внимание на назойливый запах спирта, блокирующий мыслительные процессы. Он похвалил всех существующих Богов за то, что с его руки, хоть и весьма грубо, но наручники вместе с кейсом сняли (и частью кожного покрова в том числе, но об этом не стоило особо беспокоиться сейчас). Одной хорошей новостью больше, но теперь можно было и подумать над дальнейшими действиями: ожиданием вряд ли ситуации поможешь.

В машину попасть вряд ли удастся: та с большой вероятностью заблокирована, ключ зажигания у хозяина, главные ворота закрыты. Всё таки для начала стоило попытаться освободиться от верёвок, причём максимально бесшумно. Склад был полупустой, трепет крыльев мухи тут отдавался эхом на всё помещение.

Альфред попытался сосчитать все самые херовые ситуации за день, но затем понял, что все они в течении этого безумного дня шли подряд, так что попытаться подсчитать равно сбиться со счёта и потерять зря время.

— Я слышал, у поставщика весьма изощрённые способы доставлять свой товар, — вот это уже было весьма интересно, покупатель с подозрительно высоким голосом задавал нормальные такие вопросы. Наверное, самый умный тип во всей компашке.

— Информация не распространяется, — отрезал этот Боксёр, что любил помахать кулаками по бедному столу и понервничать почём зря.

— Вы тут не со школьниками целебной травкой меняетесь, товарищи, — отрезал покупатель, и затем на стол опустился ещё какой-то тяжёлый предмет, по звуку напоминающий сумку, набитую кирпичами. — Вот ваша зелень, но мой босс хотел бы для своих услуг того, к кому был прикован ранее чемодан.

— Услуга за услугу, — где-то в стороне от говорящих лопнул пузырь от жвачки. Наверное, тот третий, что уже пускал словечко.

Альфред в это время принялся активно пытаться развязать руки. Вот теперь к мозгу немалыми пользами подкатывал адреналин, и нужно было попытаться лишь немного ослабить путы, а затем подцепить их торчащим гаком на одном из стеллажей с ящиками, что очень кстати попался на глаза.

— Этот конверт подразумевает обещанный немалый гонорар от вашего поставщика для моего босса, за обеспечение ему безопасного попадания в Россию из Америки, — вот тут уже Альфред не на силу рассердился, осознав, что мир весьма тесен. Возможно, так ласково их с коллегами встретил вовсе не тот, за кем они приехали, а какой-то другой тип, которому он предоставил подарочек в виде порции свежей наркоты для красочной жизни и кинутого на произвол судьбы агента из Штатов для услуг горничной. — Но моего начальника не особо веселит содержимое конверта по некоторым причинам, так что я предлагаю весьма справедливый обмен.

Наконец-то эта чёртова верёвка поддалась и попалась на крючок. Руки свободны. Осталось развязать узлы на ногах.

— Крыса, что думаешь?

— Конверт звучит привлекательнее продажи Американца на органы, — снова лопнул пузырь от жвачки. — Лады, он у машины валяется, притащи его.

Сердце ушло в пятки, потому что Альфред чуть ли не на четвереньках проскочил за коробки, медленно двигаясь между полупустых рядов. Спустя пару метров пришлось пригнуться, чтобы лохматая макушка не светилась перед участниками сделки. Альфред аккуратно выглянул из-под коробок и сощурился (ему точно нужны очки!): Бульдог-или-как-там-его потащился в сторону того угла, за которым минут двадцать назад ещё без сознания лежал Альфред. Пора было найти какое-нибудь временное укрытие или ещё вроде чего.

Уходить с пустыми руками Джонс не собирался: где-то в глубине души он чувствовал, что вышел на нужный след, в конце концов, в Россию он не в качестве туриста приехал, пусть и с притрушенной памятью. Даже если его коллеги погибли, дело он при любой возможности доведёт до конца, уж если это и не было его принципом в прошлом, в настоящем он решил это для себя наверняка.

Глаза бегло прошлись по присутствующим: одетый в дорогой костюмчик мажорный покупатель с телохранителем в придачу, та самая Крыса стоял и жевал свою жевательную резинку (у него просто отвратительный угловатый нос и тёмные усы!), но Ивана видно не было, хотя он сто процентов где-нибудь в этом радиусе тусовался. Возможно, снаружи там тоже творилась какая-нибудь забастовка.

Глаза искали хоть что-нибудь для самообороны, пока сам Альфред свернул за ещё один поворот. Затем события происходили подозрительно быстро, и от внезапного выстрела американец даже пригнулся и зажмурился в панике, так как напряжение в висках усилилось за последнюю минуту в разы.

Взглянув меж ящиков, Джонс увидел лишь лежащего на полу простреленного парня, что раздражал своей жвачкой, и поражённое лицо кадра в костюме. Судя по его роже, стрелял точно не он.

Светлая память усопшим, Альфред был даже рад за его приговор, хотя ему бы больше понравилось, если бы этот усатый погиб от того, что подавился жвачкой.

— Блять! — взревел Боксёр, выскакивая из угла и вытаскивая из кармана пистолет. — Кто только что стрельнул?! Парни, что за херня, договаривались без оружия!

Мужчина-телохранитель тоже достал оружие и нацелился на громилу.

— Стреляли сзади, парень, опусти пушку, — спокойным тоном предупредил покупатель, придвигая к себе чемодан.

Боксёр приблизился к столу и пододвинул сумку с деньгами к себе. Между продавцом и покупателем наросло напряжение. Джонс еле удержался, чтоб не свистнуть от процветающей картины.

— Где тот американец?

— Сбежал, — подозрительно спокойно цитирует Боксёр, но пистолет не опустил.

— Ну так найди его, чёрт возьми, иначе на очереди ты следующий, — брызнул слюной мужик в костюме, и Боксёр с подозрительным прищуром направился меж рядов. Видимо, он всё же предпочитал, чтобы сделка состоялась до конца.

Альфред зажал рот рукой и медленно вдохнул, дабы унять панику. Теперь ноги начали двигаться сами по себе: американец был не тем, кто обычно от страха впадал в ступор. Многолетний опыт осел не только в частично потерянной памяти, но и в генах.

Наконец левая рука нащупала металлическую балку. Смело сжав в обеих руках, Альфред принялся обходить ряды коробок в противоположном направлении от громилы, пытаясь понять, кто кроме них ещё находился в помещении, а также возможности избавиться от своего преследователя и прекратить возникшие «кошки-мышки».

Возможно, тот неизвестный стрелок на стороне Альфреда, а может, просто пришёл полакомиться редким товаром за бесплатно. Было принято решение до последнего не высовываться.

С другой стороны, Альфред был уверен, что ему точно нужен этот чёртов конверт. Он смотрел на него сквозь ящики и манил, как быка манят движения тряпки. Кстати, где-то когда-то он смотрел документалку про быков, вспомнить только, где и с кем — было бы вообще отлично. А ещё лучше — вспомнить об этом за пределами этого склада.

Высунув из-под ящиков свой нос ещё раз, Альфред убедился, что этого парня нужно как-то оглушить или выиграть секунду, чтобы успеть ударить по голове. Прокрадываясь мимо канистры с цветной жидкости, план созрел в голове сию секунду. Следом эта канистра с шумом упала на пол, загремев на всё помещение, и с другого конца послышались возгласы насчёт того, что сейчас кое-кому свернут башку, если найдут. Альфред ухмыльнулся и от души потоптался в луже цветной жидкости и зашумел подошвами обуви, заворачивая за угол.

Боксёр оказался не до конца смекалистым, а также не до конца сообразительным. Ему понадобилось две секунды, чтобы, свернув за угол, сообразить, что цветной след от подошв заканчивается на ботинках. Носителя обуви на месте нет.

Этого Альфреду вполне хватило, чтобы, удерживаясь за балку, спрыгнуть со стеллажа и со всей силы столкнуть громилу с ног прямо на кучу ящиков, следом хватаясь за балку и огревая преследователя куском металлолома. Боксёр рухнул без сознания, выронив пистолет.

Мышка победила кошку. Джонс схватил пистолет, радуясь тому, что теперь его возможности расширились в диапазоне и обулся.

Счастье длилось недолго: стреляющий целился в плечо, и ещё бы миг, и Альфред бы уже сжимался от беспомощности из-за подстреленного плеча телохранителем. Мозг среагировал сразу: увернувшись и ударившись спиной об очередную гору коробок, Альфред неодобрительно зашипел и тут же выстрелил в ответ, ранив противника в ведущую руку, но второй раз неудачно промахнулся. Этих двух секунд не особо хватило, чтобы подняться на ноги и попытаться скрыться, поэтому в следующий миг Джонса, повалив на пол и прижав руки, принялись атаковать, пытаясь лишить сознания или хотя бы сломать руку для дальнейшей потери возможности нанести удар.

Ноги пытались оттолкнуть противника и активно наносились удары коленом, но и их достаточно быстро зафиксировали в бездействии. Правую руку сильно сжали и попытались вывернуть сустав, и у Альфреда от взгляда полного презрения и ярости напротив полетели искры из глаз: в памяти всплыло нечто подобное, когда-то его надежда была абсолютно также похерена и растоптана в клочья. Телохранитель превосходил в физической силе и весовой категории, а учитывая ещё и то, что силы Альфреда не до конца восстановились после потери сознания, бой был в несколько раз несправедливее, нежели хотелось, поэтому исход был ясен заранее.

Выстрел в затылок буквально спас задницу Альфреда, и телохранитель замертво рухнул на тело юноши. Джонс простонал от давления упавшего тела и приложил все силы, чтобы скинуть его с себя: запястье правой руки, слава Богам, было цело, хоть и отдавало неприятной болью. Голова закружилась от нахлынувшего облегчения.

Альфред сощурился, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на силуэте, что двигался в его сторону, и затем просиял в какой-то детской наивной улыбке. Заметив, что Джонс на грани того, чтобы завопить от радости, Иван прижал палец к губам и грубо схватил американца под руку, поднимая на ноги.

— Валим, — только и прошептал русский, таща за собой по направлению к вертикальной лестнице, что вела к аварийному выходу.

Джонс попытался затормозить и активно замотал головой в знак протеста. Только не сейчас, чёрт возьми, когда на кону была зацепка для расследования, когда у него была возможность продолжить начатое. Конверт был сейчас важнее всего, и если сию секунду Альфред его не достанет, его будет ломать, как наркомана в подворотне, до конца своих дней.

К сожалению, русский не собирался встревать в подробности расследования: судя по разбитому носу и красному следу на челюсти, ему стоил многого, чтобы сюда добраться.

У долгожданного выхода на свободу проход снова загородили: последний из участников сделки всё ещё был в сознании, и что огорчало ещё сильнее: у него в руках был пистолет.

— - Какого убивать того, кто был тебе как брат, Иван? — дуло пистолета было нацелено прямиком на лоб русского, и тот в отвращении сморщился.

— Я оказался в одной лодке с ними не по своей воле, и ты об этом знаешь.

— Зачем тебе этот парень? — покупатель махнул пистолетом в сторону Альфреда.

— Сделаю хоть что-нибудь хорошее в своей жизни. Теперь будь добр, не загораживай мне путь.

— Занялся благотворительностью? Не похоже на тебя. У меня есть вещь, которая тебя до конца жизни обеспечит, — мужчина помахал конвертом, что находился в одной руке с кейсом.

— Ой, Иван, нам как раз эта штука нужна, — Альфред одёрнул русского за рукав рубахи. Тот закатил глаза: явно хотел покончить с этой ситуацией как можно быстрее.

— Чёрт с тобою, Вестник, я свою совесть за бумаги не продам.

— Будто она у тебя когда-либо была. Эта тьма тебя будет преследовать до конца жизни, Иван, — лучше бы этого парня назвали Коброй, ибо скрипучий голос в сочетании с тем, что им произносилось, было больше похоже на шипение змеи. Альфред скривился. — Ты так просто не отделаешься от своих грехов, просто уехав за границу.

Этот трепет был больше похож на ссору матери и младшей дочки, поэтому Альфред не стал терять время и обвёл глазами окружение: Вестник сто процентов трепал языком не просто так. Когда Джонс слегка повернул голову, делая вид, что разминает шею, дабы не вызывать лишних подозрений, он, наконец, отыскал взглядом то, что искал. Пока Боксёр гонялся меж ящиков за Альфредом, именуемый почтальон Печкин напичкал под стол взрывчатки.

Джонс прокашлялся, дабы привлечь внимание, и тут же принялся действовать. Возможно, спонтанность и была его коньком, но без риска ему было бы стыдно пить шампанское:

— Чувак, я согласен, — выпалил Альфред, и тут же оправдался перед Вестником, чтобы не вызывать подозрений насчёт столь спонтанно принятого решения. — Отдай Ивану конверт: это будет награда за то, что он спас мне жизнь, а дальше я как-нибудь сам выкручусь, такой договор будет по вкусу?

Альфред молился за то, чтобы Иван догадался об небольшой уловке, которая зародилась в голове американца. Парень далеко не глупый, так что ему стоило лишь подыграть, вопрос только в том, сможет ли русский ему довериться.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Иван, и Альфред лишь удовлетворительно медленно моргнул, чтобы не заулыбаться. Первый акт шоу начался.

— Пистолет, Иван, — по буквам процитировал Вестник, и тот повиновался, отбросив пистолет в сторону. Альфред, не задерживаясь, подошёл к мужчине. Тот оставил конверт на одном из ящиков.

Джонс вдохнул поглубже и вытащил из кармана брюк пистолет и направил прицел к Вестнику:

— Дяденька, а что я тоже вооружён, Вас не волновало?

Альфред насупил брови: сейчас главное, чтобы Вестник вовремя сообразил, что руки его заняты, и что второй пистолет из рук Джонса можно выхватить, только если свой положить в карман. Такой тупой план, и, чёрт возьми, он сработал.

— Ты играешь не совсем честно, мальчик, — процедил Вестник и, судя по всему, нервы его были на пределе: пистолет в руке полетел в дальний угол, и в следующий миг оружие Альфреда было выхвачено из рук, а дуло приставлено к виску американца.

Альфред нарочно громко сглотнул и попытался сделать максимально невинный вид: знал ли стоящий перед ним мужчина о том, что Джонс — федеральный агент? Мужчина-смокинг повернулся к Ивану:

— Ты не делаешь и шага перед тем, как мы покинем здание. А ты, — снова обернулся к Джонсу. — Без выкрутасов, ибо стоишь под прицелом.

Альфред поднял руки в жесте «Сдаюсь!» и последовал к лестнице. У них было около двух минут, если не меньше. Действовать нужно быстро.

Американец сделал вид, что пытается вырваться из хватки Вестника, и тот моментально согнул курок. Ожидаемый выстрел сменился лишь глухим звуком.

Пистолет не заряжен.

Пока соображал, хватило времени, чтобы ударить со всей силы кулаком по лицу. Почтовому голубку подбили крыло, Альфреду хватило скорости вытащить из заднего кармана противника заряженный пистолет и подставить под прицел лежащего мужчину. Тяжелая ступня, запачканная в цветной жидкости, надавила на рёбра: на весь склад раздался пронзительный крик. Сломано ребро. Пистолет, что ранее был в руках Вестника, отлетел в задний угол.

Иван не стоял на месте: быстро забрал свой пистолет и конверт, пока Альфред не надавил чуть ли не всем своим весом на Вестника.

— Где твой босс? — по слогам выцедил Альфред, щурясь в хищном стеклянном взгляде. Смотрел прямо в душу и скалился от злости. Когда Вестник замотал головой, Джонс прострелил его плечо, и здание новой порцией пронзительного крика заложило уши. — Ты наверняка знаешь, так признайся, чтобы подохнуть в этой дыре достойно!

— Недалеко отсюда, по шоссе… — Вестник хрипел и мотал головой, беспомощно зажмурившись.

Времени оставалось мало.

— МЕСТО! Назови место! — меньше минуты.

— Бар «Белый яд», я больше ничего не знаю, Господи! — мужчина горько сглотнул и зажмурился от боли, сжимая кулаки.

Альфред сморщил нос и звук выстрела неприятно зазвенел в ушах. Затем тяжко выдохнул и простонал, отпуская накатившее напряжение из головы. Обернулся к Ивану.

— Сейчас здесь будет огромный «БАБАХ!»! — торжественно заявил Альфред, переступая труп и направляясь к лестнице.

— Прямо «Бабах»?

— Пиздецкий «Бабах»! Шевелись, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя разорвало к чертям! — воскликнул Альфред уже наверху лестницы, выбивая дверь наружу. Теперь предстояло бежать вниз по лестнице.

Тридцать секунд. Две пар ног и пара беглецов, задыхаясь, бегут по ступенькам вниз, перепрыгивая через две, три ступени, задыхаясь, запыхиваясь, кружась на поворотах меж пролётами и перепрыгивая через перила. Звон в ушах давит на виски. Альфред вспоминает, что убивал десятками.

Вокруг серии подобных складов покоились заведённые машины, но с боковой части здания никого не было. Судя по всему, остальная шайка отчаливалась где-то меж грузовиков и решала свои проблемы.

С последних двух лестничных пролётов было решено спрыгнуть. Альфред, задыхаясь, полез на перила. Приземление на землю отозвалось клубом пыли и перепачканной одеждой, левая рука задела выступающий камень. Закашлявшись от пыли, Джонс обернулся и заметил, что Иван уже лежал рядом. Две секунды на то, чтобы обоим подняться. Ещё пара секунд, и те падают на четвереньки за огромным грузовиком, кашляя и закрыв уши вместе с глазами.

«Пиздецкий бабах» прозвучал спустя пять секунд.

От взрыва содрогнулась земля и встрепенулась в радиусе множества сотен метров земля, поднимая клубы пыли. Альфред пытался дышать сквозь рукав рубахи, но всё равно кашлял и задыхался. Обернулся к Ивану, и тот, прижимая к себе конверт, сам пытался придти в себя. Уши заложило.

Взрывчатки было достаточно, чтобы здание вместе с парой верхних этажей развалилось в щепки и подняло на уши все машины в ближайшем окружении. Визг сигнализации заглушал писк в ушах, некоторые из них, кажется, перевернулись. За грузовиком послышались голоса, возмущённые крики и шаги. Все замешкались и поспешили к своим машинам. Голова неистово кружилась.

— Под шумиху можно угнать машину! — пытался перекричать шум Иван, но Альфреду хватило прочитать по губам. Поднявшись с кряхтением и пошатываясь, те начали оглядываться.

— Парни, он здесь! — из-за угла показался незнакомый мужчина, указывая на Ивана. Русский громко выругался и, схватив Альфреда за шкирку, потянул к ряду огромных контейнеров. Вдогонку послышались выстрелы и ругательства. Пули задевали металлическую поверхность контейнеров, делая писк в ушах невыносимым.

Джонс завидел скрытую под крышей парковку в ста метрах. Разделяла лишь открытая местность, с которой удобно прицелиться и вышибить мозги из головы.

— Чего это на тебя так бурно реагируют? — Альфред выглянул из-за угла, оценивая обстановку и параллельно обратился к Ивану, который пытался отдышаться.

— А ты думаешь, я тут всё время прохлаждался? Меня хотели на куски порубить, не удивительно, что их желание не остыло после того, как я вырвался из их лап полчаса назад.

— Вроде чисто. Двадцати секунд должно хватить, чтобы добежать. Готов?

— Боже мой… да, — русский вздохнул и ухватился за стену трёхметрового контейнера. Стоять на месте не было сил, голова пошла ходуном. Ещё немного, и Альфреда укачает.

Альфред сделал глубокий вдох и резко выдохнул. Затем оба одновременно рванули со всех ног по направлению к стоянке. Ветер в ушах, бьёт по лицу, в груди печёт, в мозгу извилины превратились в кашу. Лишь когда они смогли добежать до тени от крыши стоянки, где-то слева от выстрела разбилось стекло машины. Всего их по пальцам пересчитать: нужно было срочно выбрать подходящую.

Джонса потянули за рукав влево. Иван пригнулся, проскакивая мимо машин, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Преследователи приближались к стоянке, шаги доносились до ушей и растворялись где-то далеко в сознании, снова подкидывая тревогу.

Иван подобрался к одной из машин и рывком разбил стекло у заднего сиденья. Просунув руку, открыл машину и полез за руль. Джонс последовал хвостом, стараясь не задеть стекло и без травм ползком добраться до переднего сиденья. Иван однозначно был более опытным в этой части погонь: угонять машины и заводить без ключа, ковыряясь в проводах: явно его конёк. Джонс же обычно не убегал от преследователей, а нагонял, да и вряд ли сидел за рулём в этом время: чувствовал, что больше предпочитал другую роль в подобных операциях. Альфред закрыл дверь и пригнулся, чтобы через лобовое стекло преследователи не смогли их заметить.

Русский сдвинул брови и пытался завести машину. Альфред часто дышал, пытаясь восстановить дыхание после долгой беготни. Наконец машина поддалась. Двигатель заурчал, и Альфред мог поклясться, что этот звук стал для него на одно место с урчанием кота в рейтинге любимых.

— Гоним отсюда к чертям!!! — заорал Альфред и обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на преследователей.

Машина рывком двинулась с места. Кто-то выстрелил в заднее стекло. Альфред насчитал семь человек. Машина резко прокрутилась на 90 градусов, и Джонс вспомнил, что когда ведёт Иван, лучше пристегнуться, иначе дополнительные травмы обеспечены.

— Они за нами уже не увяжутся, — спидометр показывал около семидесяти в час и не переставал расти. — Уже не успеют, — русский выдохнул и свернул на шоссе.

— Где мы? — Альфред позволил себе расслабиться, пристегнув ремень и положив голову на верхушку сидения. Закрыл глаза. Почесал переносицу, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Я предположительно понимаю, но точно сказать не могу.

Альфред сжал руки в кулаки, а в них взял всю свою волю.

— Ты знаешь, где эта дыра, про которую сказал тот парень?

Русский помедлил с ответом.

— Ранее я был там желанным гостем, так что ездил, как к бабушке на дачу.

— Значит, наша следующая остановка — бар «Белый яд». Теперь мы будем рулить этой игрой.

— Ты весьма упрямый, — на колени Альфреду опустился конверт.

Сейчас читать не было сил. Джонс закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Сколько ехать?

— Около трёх часов, — Иван убрал одну руку от руля и потёр глаза.

— Через час меняемся местами, — Альфред опустил стекло возле своего сидения на максимум, чтобы мозги проветрил свежий ветер. Волосы встрепенулись и щекотали лоб. — Ты обеспечиваешь мне окончание расследования, а я помогаю тебе по-максимуму почистить следы, договорились?

— Неплохая идея, — Иван покрутил рычажок для радио. Из динамика доносился непримечательный мотив на еле слышимой громкости для обеспечения спокойной атмосферы и приятной дороги.

Альфред кинул взгляд на русского.

— Ты ведь спас меня для какой-то выгоды. Ну и там, не знаю, таскался со мной по крышам Питера не по доброте душевной?

Иван нахмурился, затем кинул быстрый взгляд на Альфреда и снова вернулся к дороге. Задумчиво промычал. Сморщил нос.

— Погоди, ты серьёзно?

— Ну знаешь, всю свою жизнь я возил наркотики для людей с большой буквы и рядом со мной на пассажирских сиденьях восседали воры в обнимку с сумками, полные чужих денег…

— Именно поэтому ты решил впервые в жизни повозить федерального агента и побегать с ним от мафии?

Русский пожал плечами и, кажется, слабо улыбнулся:

— Решил разнообразить жизнь.

— Знаешь, ты по-детски наивен и больше похож на персонажа из Диснеевского мультика со слепыми благородными намерениями, — Альфред подпёр рукой щёку, вглядываясь куда-то в открытое окно машины. — Слишком глупо. Альтруизм в чистом виде.

— Когда ты постучался ко мне в дверь, я вдруг понял, что это может быть мой единственный в жизни шанс на искупление, так что спасение твоей шкуры, по сути, является обеспечением мне шага к исправлению.

Джонс с восхищением вскинул брови, но ничего не ответил. В погоне любой машины по встречной и побега от преследователей Иван был мастер, но вот в принципах жизни вряд ли мало что понимал и вряд ли что-то видел, кроме руля и кучи криминалистов за соседним сидением. Насколько много он пребывал в лапах мафиозного мира он не знал, но, судя по всему, узнать ещё предстоит.

Тишина затянулась на пять песен в радиоприёмнике.

— Мэттью, — внезапно невнятно промямлил Альфред и опустил лицо в ладони.

— Что?

— Мы с моим младшим братом Мэттью смотрели документальные фильмы про быков, — Альфред вспомнил вкус противного карамельного попкорна и не сдержал тёплой улыбки.


	4. Глазами должника

— Ну что, сперва отрежем ему язык или выколем глаз? — с усмешкой воркует тот, что только что с силой впечатал Ивана в стену. — Я бы очень хотел посмотреть на отпечатки своих пальцев на его шее.

Иван, связав всю свою злобу и презрение под контроль, просто плюнул стоящему перед ним в лицо. Тот резко разжал с возмущёнными воплями кулаки и заставил ослабшее связанное в кистях тело упасть на землю.

— Кувалда, прекрати. У тебя ещё будет время навалять ему, босс попросил его живым и, главное, в сознании, с двумя глазами и всеми органами в придачу, и я сомневаюсь, что ты в силах справиться даже с этими условиями, — отрезал стоящий у машины, закуривая дорогие сигареты.

— Слишком многого просит. Наш полярный мишка с цепи сорвался и семью предал, а в ответ вместо извинений и мольбы о помощи я получаю плевок в лицо в прямом смысле. Отвратительно. Знаешь, Ваня, — мужчина снова повернулся к предателю. — Ты сам отвратителен, — процитировал буквально по буквам. — Заслужил расстрела где-нибудь на площади декабристов.

— Впечатляет, что ты хотя бы знаешь, что это, — бормочет Иван и отводит взгляд. Сейчас, чтобы он не говорил, а его вряд ли будут сильно пытать или наносить телесные повреждения, превышающие синяки или разбитую губу. И единственное, что разделяет его и карму за попытку сбежать из мира вечного сожаления о содеянном — сделка, что проходит в одном из складов в округе.

— Кстати, с ним ещё второй был. Где он? — бормочет Кувалда тому, что стоит у машины, отойдя от погружённого в раздумья Ивана.

— Его Боксёр с Крысой забрали. Говорят, на органы повезут, а мы Ваню доставим, как деньги получим, — пепел из-под сигареты стряхивается на землю. Ещё пылающие оранжевым соринки разносит слабый ветер, разнося тошнотворный запах.

— Я ведь оплатил все долги ещё полгода назад. Чего вы держите меня на привязи, если я так противен? — скривился Иван, косвенно разглядывая очертания стоящих против солнца бывших сотрудников.

— Да босс сколько угодно тебе долгов придумает, хоть до конца жизни, — ухмыляется Кувалда куда-то в пустоту. — Водишь хорошо, вот и держим. Ты у нас один на миллион был.

— Ты всё ещё не вырос с того безмозглого мальчишки, — выдыхает ядовитый дым второй мужчина прямо Ивану в лицо и тушит окурок о его запястье, вызывая у русского вопль и силы оттолкнуть с последними силами от себя Курильщика ногой. — Попал в эту дыру однажды — и твоя жизнь катиться в ебеня, — продолжил он, отступив и выбросил окурок. — Наслаждайся.

Иван закидывает голову назад, ударяясь о стену контейнера, сопровождая глухим звуком. Времена, когда подобное занятие могло приносить удовольствие, давным-давно прошло. Пожалуй, с того момента, когда он кое-как поступил в университет и преподаватели помогли осознать, что с его мозгами у него может быть будущее.

Ему приписывают долги, а стоят ли они случайного стечения обстоятельств в том его безмозглом юношеском возрасте, когда нужны были деньги?

Теперь он понимал: пытаться убежать он будет до тех пор, пока ему не отрубят ноги. Пора действовать и возрождать в крови адреналин.

— Эй, а если мне на стул приспичит, вы меня за ручку водить будете?

— Мы накачаем тебя анестезией, чтобы ты не то чтобы свою нужду, ты свой язык не почувствовал. Заткнись и жди, когда тебе выставят приговор и хорошенько с тобой поговорят, — Курильщик достаёт ещё одну сигарету. Раньше курил, как паровоз, после смерти напарницы, которую Иван возил на пару с мужчиной, сигарету из рук не выпускает вообще. Наверное, ждёт, когда подохнет от рака в подворотне.

Иван вздыхает: если бы руки были завязаны сзади, он бы смог попытаться их хотя бы развязать. Тут же — малейшее движение, и рисуй крестик. Должник восседает под санитарным надзором.

Ждать, когда силы после недавних телесных повреждений снова восстановятся и прекратиться это противное головокружение? Времени не так много, чтобы прохлаждаться. Нужно заставить стоящего напротив вскипеть не хуже чайника.  
— Так сколько нам здесь сидеть? А что продают? Кто покупает?

— Тебя заткнуть? Серьёзно противно слышать твоё трепло, — цедит Кувалда и делает шаг вперёд. В кого бы он ни был столь раздражительным, а его всегда приходилось рано или поздно останавливать. Иногда казалось, что ему просто скучно жить и некуда испускать пар. От того, что больше и заняться в жизни нечем, видимо, хотя по телосложению слегка отставал Ивану.

— Собираюсь запомнить перед своим наказанием за попытку стать честным человеком твоё искажённое наркотой рыло. Посмотри, какой ты уже красный от злости, — шутить про природный красноватый оттенок кожи Кувалды — что играть с огнём, и Иван благодарил себя за то, что сейчас у него есть возможность манипулировать в силу того, что он знает этих людей. Знает ещё с тех времён, как ноги доросли до педали газа.

— Ты не в приоритете мальчик, — Курильщик лишь наблюдает за тем, как Кувалда подходит к Ивану и за шкирку поднимает юношу на ноги, затем промазывая по носу, и тот издаёт пронзительный хруст. Курильщик отворачивается без особого интереса по отношению к ситуации: наверняка стоит просто дать ему скоротать время и выпустить злость в рамках дозволенного. Каким бы говнюком Кувалда не был, предательств по отношению к своей организации не выносил.

— Ударишь ещё разочек? — Иван поднимает взгляд. Улыбается с вызовом. Это было его вечным коньком — выбешивать. Удар в челюсть.

Иван напрягается и делает вид, что пошатнулся от удара, покачиваясь и наваливаясь на напавшего. Две руки Кувалды цепляются за плечи и крепко сжимают, пытаясь поставить Ивана обратно на ноги.

Если есть возможность использовать локоть — используй. Прямо в глаз.

Курильщику понадобилось пять секунд, чтобы ринуться на помощь. Ивану — секунда, чтобы выхватить связанными спереди руками из кармана оглушённого соперника складной нож и нанести удар в область живота.

От хриплого стона в округе с верхушек контейнеров слетаются вороны. Иван сплёвывает кровь и ринулся в противоположную сторону, перехватив рукоять ножа в правую руку и перерезая верёвку. Руки свободны, Иван свободен, петляет, задыхаясь, меж машинами и грудами коробок, переносных кранов, пока не останавливается, понимая, что уткнулся носом в склад. Осмотрелся по сторонам: поблизости стоит парочка других машин.

Затем присел на землю, чтобы отдышаться и окончательно освободить себя от пут. О боже мой, он, кажется, только что убил человека. Он попал в артерию? Удастся ли остановить кровь? Станет ли Курильщик прилагать все усилия, чтобы спасти напарника? Ивану показалось, что тот попросту не попытался погнаться следом. Кажется, Курильщик действительно лучше всех всегда понимал Ивана и смотрел с какой-то надеждой: именно он помогал оформлять документы при поступлении вместе со своей девушкой.

Иван опускает ладони в лицо и крупно дрожит. Только не думать об этом сейчас. Иван ищет оправдания своему поступку, а затем поднимается с земли. Вздыхает воздух через ноздри и со всей силы бьёт кулаком о стену склада. Ударяет ещё раз. Кажется, полегчало.

Что же дальше? Дальше нужно продолжать свой план по становлению хорошим человеком, и для этого нужен Альфред, да и по его вине американец сейчас на грани поездки в один конец, где ему без лишних церемоний выпотрошат все органы. Тот наверняка в стенах склада. Нужно проникнуть внутрь, а перед этим раздобыть пистолет, в лучшем случае — снова никого не убив.

— Кто здесь? Пешка, если ты опять втихаря пытаешься стырить из ящиков пиво, я тебе откручу голову! — в этот момент Иван проклял себя за высокий рост, пытаясь спрятаться за ящиком. Теперь пора было проявить все свои животные инстинкты и раздобыть нужное, так как пришедший на шум, кажется, был вооружён. Незнакомец, что вышел из-за угла, щёлкнул предохранителем пистолета. Этот звук показался Ивану буквально спасением от всех возникших проблем. Если он умрёт, подумал Иван, то этот звук должен будет прозвучать на ресепшене в Рай.

На тропинке, что усыпана гравием, хорошо слышны шаги, поэтому Иван медленно считал крадущегося, сжимая в руке нож.

Ранить в ногу будет достаточно, просто выхвати пистолет и БЕГИ. Иван зажмурился перед тем, как со всей силы вонзить рукоять под колено проходящему мимо ящика, за которым он скрывался в томном ожидании пару секунд.

Пистолет добыт. Иван смахивает пот со лба и не слышит чужого крика. Он просто хватает оружие и снова бежит. В склад нужно проникнуть тихо, чтобы никто внутри не опешил от распахнутой дверцы запасного выхода, и уж точно никто там не будет ждать его с плакатами «Добро пожаловать!» — сразу пустят пулю в лоб. Самый лучший выход — выбить дверцу вентиляции, что показалась на уровне щиколоток и по размерам идеально подходила под исхудавшее тело и Ивана на крайняк. Придётся потесниться.

Выхода нет. Носок обуви ударяет о железные прутья и выбивает вместе с шурупами на углах. Иван приседает на корты и заползает внутрь.

Времени нет: эта игра пока что ведёт свой сюжет на стороне Ивана, и этим нужно воспользоваться по-максимуму. Иван ползёт вверх, положив пистолет в карман джинс. Душно и без света, если только взглянуть наверх, можно заметить решётчатые прожилки света. Иван доползает до них и зажимает рот рукой, пытаясь отдышаться. Не издавать ни звука, дождаться чего-нибудь громкого и в унисон выбить железные прутья. Мозг в критических ситуациях думает слишком быстро по старой привычке, и Иван сильнее прижимает руку ко рту, чтобы перекрыть доступ кислорода и немного приглушить кричащий разум, который сподвигает к действиям, а нервные окончания пульсируют в желании двигаться дальше и скорее завершить начатое.

Иван всеми силами напряг руку. Удар кулаком по железному столу. Выбитая решётка заглушается нервным всплеском одного из участников сделки.

— Ты вообще, бля, понимаешь, сколько она стоит?

Боксёр, ну кто же ещё будет махать кулаками по столу? Иван делает медленный выдох и высовывает голову. На него точно никто не посмотрит: он в противоположной части склада, в самой тени. На секретную сделку проникла крыса. Кстати, именуемый серым созданием стоит рядом и, как всегда, жуёт жвачку. По этим причинам Крысу никогда не брали на операции, где нужна тишина и где нужно оставаться незаметным, а Крысе просто некуда было девать деньги: он просто получал удовольствие от впутывания во все передряги: это было ему во многом приятно, как порция чистого белого кокса.

— Так вы подлизались к мусорам?! — пищит тот. Вспомнил солнце — вот и лучик. Иван время пытается не терять: ищет взглядом Альфреда. Долго не пришлось: тот оглядывается по сторонам, видимо, оценивает ситуацию. Самым лучшим выходом будет бесшумно прокрасться к той груде ящиков, где прославившиеся своим идиотизмом те двое, что сейчас занимались продажей того самого кейса, оставили американца без надзора. Но на то, чтобы вылезти из вентиляции, добраться до пункта назначения и развязать Альфреда, а затем и так же незаметно удрать уйдёт столько времени, что хватит на поездку отсюда обратно в Питер, прикупить себе кофе, отстояв очередь в будний день в кафе, и приехать обратно.

Тупой план, а думать дальше надо, а тело затекает вот так прижиматься к стенкам вентиляции на весу нескольких метров над землёй. Сведёт судорогой или сдадут позиции вместе с мышцами: и Иван с переломанными костями пролежит на дне своего укрытия не только до своей смерти, но и до времён, когда этот склад по своей воле начнёт поддаваться природе и разлагаться. Падать с такой высоты сейчас было самым ужасным исходом из всех существующих.

До этого не особо вслушивающейся диалог Иван вдруг обратил внимание на Альфреда, который явно напрягся и слушал:

— Вот ваша зелень, но мой босс хотел бы для своих услуг того, к кому был прикован ранее чемодан, — Иван, хоть и не мог точно разглядеть издали лица, по голосу вспомнил про Вестника. С ним раньше виделся часто и в их шайке приходился по неофициальным родственным связям как какой-нибудь дальний родственник, любящий покупать Ивану леденцы за хорошо проделанную работу. Иван их всегда выбрасывал, пока никто не видит: ему всегда казалось, что Вестник так хитро улыбался, будто подсыпал в сладкую карамель яд. Противный парень.

А потом Альфред вообще загорелся, когда Вестник достал конверт:

— Этот конверт подразумевает обещанный немалый гонорар от вашего поставщика для моего босса, за обеспечение ему безопасного попадания в Россию из Америки, но моего начальника не особо веселит содержимое конверта по некоторым причинам, так что я предлагаю весьма справедливый обмен.

Отлично, подумал Иван, но американца он уже припас себе. Раз уж так вышло, что оба они попали в эту заварушку, то за все последствия, что могут произойти, попади Альфред полностью в руки этим поганцам, Иван точно будет винить себя самого. Это сожаление прибавится в бездонную копилку к разрушенной жизни своей и сестёр. Альфред точно любил рисковать, раз вот так доверился Ивану. Шестое чувство спецагента? Может, у него был нюх на тех, кому можно позволить таскать себя по трассам и убегать от подозрительных чуваков на пару с подозрительным чуваком. Может, Джонс давно привык, хоть и не помнил этого.

Стоит превзойти свои ожидания и немного поиграть в супергероя. Прикончить Вестника означает прикончить эту сделку. Слегка изменив положение и размяв конечности, Иван взглянул, что Альфред уже проявил смекалку и с помощью каких-то внеземных манипуляций с крюком на стеллаже окончательно освободился от верёвок. Американец скрылся где-то в глубине рядов, и Иван в это время прицелился. Момент идеальный, так как Боксёр как раз отвлёкся и направился к тому месту, откуда только что отполз Альфред. Иван резко выдохнул, звук разлетелся вдоль стенок вентиляции, отдаваясь эхом по узким стенам, и парень решительно спустил курок.

После выстрела тут же спрятал голову обратно во тьму вентиляции.

Убийство во благо считается оправданием?

— Блять! — тут уже к действию подключился Боксёр. Кажется, Иван заодно выиграл немного времени для Альфреда. Понадеялся, что ментальная поддержка всё же работает в реальной жизни: столкнись Джонс с Боксёром, его задавят и не заметят. — Кто только что стрельнул?! Парни, что за херня, договаривались без оружия!

Иван похолодел, когда услышал голос того, в кого целился:

— Стреляли сзади, парень, опусти пушку.

Опусти руки и не высовывайся до конца чёртовой жизни. Ты только что прикончил Крысу. Промахнулся. Русский замотал головой и лишь сильнее напряг мышцы, прижимаясь спиной и ногами к противоположным стенкам вентиляции. Пора перестать винить себя в том, что ради становления хорошим человеком нужно убить парочку взамен. Какой идиот придумывал божие заповеди и говорил, что убивать — непростительный грех?

«Пошёл этот человек в жопу», — подумал Иван и рывком перелез через окно вентиляции, опускаясь на верхушку одного из стеллажей. На этот раз взял всю свою волю в кулак и был уверен: в тени балок никто его не заметит. Пора действовать.

— Где тот американец?

— Сбежал.

— Ну так найди его, чёрт возьми, иначе на очереди ты следующий, — Вестник обычно голос не повышал, и будто томил, заклинал. Боксёра явно интересовал конверт, поэтому он отправился на поиски сбежавшего.

Иван сдвинул брови в переносице и подумал о том, что всё же стоит попытаться прикончить Вестника ещё раз. Он давно заслуживал смерти, давно заслуживал должного наказания за свои скользкие поощрения и подозрительные сладости в подарок за то, что «подвёз с ветерком».

Теперь стоило уравновесить приоритеты и принять решение: стоит ли сейчас попытаться помочь Альфреду, или же прекратить это безумие и прибить низкорослого засранца, который сейчас укладывал под стол взрывчатку? Если убьёт его, то начнётся схватка между Боксёром и телохранителем: наверняка первый попытается забрать товар обратно, чтобы позже перепродать, вместе с сумкой с деньгами. Их с Альфредом заметят. Пуля в лоб.

Спуститься со стеллажа бесшумно? Достаточно долго, а затем отправиться петлять меж рядов и выискивать Боксёра для дальнейшего расстрела?

Вестник будет до последнего добиваться плана: ему для чего-то нужен Альфред. Со многой вероятностью их уложит телохранитель. Пуля в лоб.

Попытаться бросить всё к чертям, угнать машину и отправиться в глушь Тайги, зажив новой жизнью? Он будет чувствовать себя так же, как если бы лежал на дне вентиляции с переломанным опорно-двигательным аппаратом. Он похоронит все свои возникшие принципы и превратиться в затерявшегося и перепуганного щенка. Самый худший исход.

Грохот где-то по левую сторону. Кровь отлила с лица. Иван аккуратно крадётся по верхней полке стеллажа, опираясь на стену и аккуратно обходя столбы. Высовывает нос из одного из них.

Джонс, опрокинув канистру, пытается как можно тщательнее измазать ступни обуви в цветной жидкости. Иван улыбается: и сколько же у этого парня IQ? Сомнений не оставалось: он нужен ему, нужен в первую очередь для того, чтобы выбраться из заварушки, в которую их обоих забросили, а там уже по исходу, с позволения самого Альфреда, поучиться у него человеческой жизни.

Боксёр, опрокинув кучу ящиков, падает без сознания. Альфред стоял спиной к Ивану, но последний был уверен, что Джонс улыбается победоносно на уровне Кларка Кента. Когда из-за угла показался телохранитель, Иван напрягся всем телом и понял: теперь его выход.

Главное: не промазать, но тут было достаточно сложно это сделать: немного покувыркавшись друг на друге, громила прижал Альфреда к полу и, кажется, начал пытаться сломать тому руку. Иван сощурился и, оскалив зубы, прицелился. Пальцы слегка дрожали, но это ничуть не помешало сжать пистолет до мёртвой концентрации на затылке противника. Спустил курок и, наконец, выдохнул с облегчением.

Облегчение вселенского масштаба: сегодня он впервые спас кому-то жизнь.

Иван спрыгнул со стеллажа и поспешил к ещё приходившему в себя Альфреду. Теперь нужно было бежать, и бежать как можно быстрее.

— Валим, — подхватывает под локоть Иван обомлевшего Альфреда. Тот, казалось, светился от счастья. Иван дал себе слабинку гордости и позволил на секунду почувствовать себя героем, но затем сразу откинул эту мысль: для начала нужно было покинуть склад живыми. Альфред, всё ещё пребывая в некой стадии осознание происходящего, принялся сопротивляться. Видимо, его тоже интересовал тот конверт. Иван не сдавал позиции: не из-за своего эгоизма, а лишь из желания не просрать две перспективные жизни разом. Пока ещё была возможность контролировать ситуацию, русский пытался это сделать.

— Какого убивать того, кто был тебе как брат, Иван? — оба останавливаются, и из глаз Ивана полетели искры. Вестник направляет дуло на него.

Пуля в лоб.

— Я оказался в одной лодке с ними не по своей воле, и ты об этом знаешь, — выдыхает Иван, всё ещё с ноткой жалости о том, что всё в его жизни покатилось к чертям исключительно по его вине.

— Зачем тебе этот парень? — покупатель махнул пистолетом в сторону Альфреда.

Отчёт чеканить сейчас не хочется, а Вестник желает тянуть время: времени мало, отвёт чёткий и короткий:

— Сделаю хоть что-нибудь хорошее в своей жизни. Теперь будь добр, не загораживай мне путь.

Вестник лукаво улыбается, будто считает поступок Ивана наравне с плачущим ребёнком, что машет конечностями и кричит: «Я всё могу сделать сам и независимый!».

— Занялся благотворительностью? Не похоже на тебя. У меня есть вещь, которая тебя до конца жизни обеспечит, — конверт мелькает перед глазами, и машут им так, будто внутри нечто, что действительно способно повелевать миром.

Джонс дёрнул русского за рукав:

— Ой, Иван, нам как раз эта штука нужна, — проскулил тот, будто просил конфету.

— Чёрт с тобою, Вестник, я свою совесть за бумаги не продам, — на каком основании он должен так просто сдаваться, пройдя такой путь и только и мечтая о том, чтобы спалить и уничтожить всё, что связывало Ивана с этими людьми?

— Будто она у тебя когда-либо была. Эта тьма тебя будет преследовать до конца жизни, Иван. Ты так просто не отделаешься от своих грехов, просто уехав за границу.

Эта тьма всегда будет в тебе, эти мысли и сожаления будут висеть грузом на плечах на протяжении всей оставшейся жизни. Иван выдохнул: если он действительно решился попытаться, то в его голове действительно ещё оставалось место для чего-то нового и совершенно невиданного, и всё тёмное имеет место остаться в прошлом, пусть и преследовать, но лишь как тень от палящего впереди солнца.

В Калифорнии, говорят, солнце светит ярко.

Напряжение мазнуло бесшумно смычком по струнам, оставляя за собой лишь неприятные ощущения, будто царапало, и Иван отвёл взгляд, чтобы не смотреть Вестнику в глаза: нужно было думать быстро, а проницательный взгляд лишь заглушал диапазон разработки плана побега, который должен был выполняться быстро. Взгляд зацепился за руки Альфреда, что сейчас находились за спиной: он медленно, плавными движениями ловкими пальцами опустошал магазин пистолета от пуль. Операция выполняется словно ловкими движениями хирурга, пули помещались в кулак, а затем переместились в карман брюк.

Теперь он уверенно поднял голову: нужно было действовать. Иван проморгался и попытался сообразить, насколько планка уважения к Альфреду за смекалку возвысилась за последние полчаса.

— Чувак, я согласен. Отдай Ивану конверт: это будет награда за то, что он спас мне жизнь, а дальше я как-нибудь сам выкручусь, такой договор будет по вкусу? — спектакль в одно действие.

Нужно было сделать как можно более спокойный вид. Иван решил, что лучше всего будет сыграть гримасу растерянности.

— Ладно, — вздохнул он и еле удержался, чтобы этот вздох не прозвучал, как смешок. Вышло даже лучше: еле сдержав усмешку, больше походило на панику.

— Пистолет, Иван, — да без проблем. Юноша отбросил оружие в сторону, и сейчас его растерянность была не наигранной: всё же было весьма интересно, насколько подробно проработал план Альфред и всё ли идёт по нему.

Джонс подошёл к Вестнику, натянутый, как струна, а затем резким движением вытащил пистолет из-за спины и прицелился.

— Дяденька, а что я тоже вооружён, Вас не волновало?

Вестник откидывает своё оружие в сторону и выхватывает пистолет Альфреда. Иван был рад, что в тот миг его улыбка осталась незамеченной: только что обезоружили далеко не Альфреда, как казалось со стороны.

«Ты играешь не совсем честно, мальчик». С этим нельзя было не согласиться.  
— Ты не делаешь и шага перед тем, как вы покинем здание, — конечно, ни единого звука. Иван затаил дыхание и с наслаждением наблюдал кульминацию стычки.

Глухой звук после того, как курок был в ярости зажат. Ловкая смена позиций, развитие событий, сломанное ребро, пронзительный крик. Иван взял конверт там, где его оставили: награда актёра за отличную игру.

— Где твой босс? — от любого такого холодного голоса мурашки побегут по коже. Иван встал на месте, словно вкопанный, пронося в голове несколько похожую ситуацию, что возникла с ним самим, когда он, сидя на скрипящем стуле, будучи ещё шестандацилетним, попал на допрос. — Ты наверняка знаешь, так признайся, чтобы подохнуть в этой дыре достойно!

Альфред не играл в «плохого копа» и не был частью спектакля — Альфред играл самого себя, что закалялся на протяжении многих лет стажа. Эмоциональное давление похуже живого пресса: наверняка золотой опыт в работе с людьми, что, сидя на допросе, предпочли бы молчать.

— МЕСТО! Назови место!

Иван глубоко зажмурился от звона в ушах, вызванное неприятным эхом где-то вдалеке во времени. Он ни о чём не жалеет.

Сектор «Смерть» на барабане. Правильный ответ: «Белый яд».

Антракт и занавес на звуке выстрела, вызванный пулей точно в лоб. Альфред, кажется, и сам себя нагрузил и протяжно простонал, потирая виски. Затем, опомнившись, собрался с силами.

— Сейчас здесь будет огромный «БАБАХ!»!

Шевелись, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя разорвало к чертям. Выбитая дверь пропускает в помещение ожидаемый тёплый вечерний свет, и тишина раскрашивается в гомон двух пар ног, что стопами ударяются и беспокоят поверхность металлических ступеней и скользких перил.

Иван крепко зажал уши, забегая за огромный грузовик с вывеской фирменного пива. На секунду он побоялся, что взрыв разорвёт его барабанные перепонки к чертям, но затем паника накатила из-за невозможности вдохнуть. Иван тут же поднялся на ноги, держась одной рукой за стену грузовика, а второй прикрывая рот, затянувшись кашлем.

— Под шумиху можно угнать машину! — наконец, втянув воздух выпалил он, пытаясь перекричать гул сирен.

— Парни, он здесь! — Кувалда ринулся из-за угла. Иван на секунду замешкался, взглянув на его окровавленную футболку и сверху замотанную курткой, видимо, в прошлом служившая для того, чтобы прикрыть кровотечение. Наконец Иван опомнился и потащил Джонса за собой, куда-то за угол.

— Чего это на тебя так бурно реагируют? — голос Альфреда всё ещё был хриплым от порции проглоченной пыли.

Потому что он чуть не убил члена своей несостоявшейся семьи? Потому что подорвал ещё троих пару минут назад?

Да, Иван точно здесь не прохлаждался.

— Вроде чисто. Двадцати секунд должно хватить, чтобы добежать, — цитирует Альфред, заглядывая за угол и прикидывая, как им добраться до желаемой парковки. — Готов?

«Всегда готов!» — когда-то гордо крикнул он вожатой, попав ещё в раннем детстве в пионерский лагерь.

— Боже мой… да.

Оба вдохнули побольше воздуха перед тем, как высунуть носы из тени и бездумно ринуться к цели, щурясь от бившего откуда-то слева солнца. Иван так вообще сощурился, пытаясь представить тот глупый вид сна, когда ты бежишь бесконечно в пустоту.

В сознание его пробудило разбитое пулей стекло автомобиля слева. Полсекунды назад это могла быть его голова. Допустим, они добежали до стоянки и всё ещё живы, хоть и дышать трудно от свистящего в ушах ветра. Иван оглянулся в поисках подходящей для угоны машины, и, кажется, нашёл нужную, в которой будет быстрее всего проделать манипуляции по заведению мотора без ключа зажигания. Потянув Альфреда за рукав, пытаясь оставаться максимально незамеченным, Иван направился навстречу новой цели.

Проделав привычные и миллионы раз отточенные до идеала манипуляции в виде разбивания заднего окна и проникания в салон, Иван перелез на переднее сидение и тут же принялся за работу, усевшись на водительское сидение. Альфред пристроился рядом, то и дело высовывая светлую макушку в поисках преследователей.

Когда машина завелась, Иван подумал, что это второй звук после заряженного пистолета, который должен звучать на регистрации его документов в загробный мир.

— Гоним отсюда к чертям!!! — крикнул Джонс, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на сидении, кажется, тоже обрадовавшись заведённому мотору. Иван стиснул газ, боясь даже, что Альфред решит сделать это быстрее его.

На выезде из стоянки Иван пытался сообразить, куда лучше будет свернуть, чтобы максимально быстро скрыться от преследователей, а затем благополучно выехать на обочину. Иван резко крутанул руль, заставив машину вырисовать на земле красивый узор шин, а Альфреда впечататься в дверцу салона. Цифра на спидометре нарастала, но смотреть туда сейчас было последним, что русскому хотелось.

Наконец, вывернув на шоссе, Иван смог выдохнуть с облегчением, но снижать скорость всё ещё не хотелось. После пары минут езды он, наконец, позволил распрямить плечи и расслабить мышцы.

— Они за нами уже не увяжутся. Уже не успеют.

Машина свернула и выехала на основную трассу. Иван пытался сообразить точно, где они находятся и полностью сосредоточился на дороге, параллельно пытаясь перевести дух, скомкано отвечая на поступившие ответы Альфреда, короткими фразами оповещая Джонсу информацию для планировки последнего дальнейших действий.

— Через час меняемся местами, — сказал Альфред и опустил стекло машины у своего сидения. Иван глубоко задышал, когда в салон проник свежий воздух и выветрил напряжение вместе со всеми противными осадками от несостоявшейся погони и перестрелки. — Я обеспечиваю себе окончание расследования, а я помогаю тебе по-максимуму почистить следы, договорились?

Иван слегка помедлил с ответом: в конце концов, Альфред наверняка воспринимал их союз как стечение обстоятельств и выгоду для каждого от подобного сотрудничества. В конце концов, они были еле знакомы, и пока что Джонс не подписывал на себя обязанность менять жизнь Ивана к лучшему, принять его грехи и очистить, как какой-нибудь священник, принимая грешного сына на крещении.

— Неплохая идея, — всё, на что он решился вместо ответа.

Тихая мелодия, что исходила из радио, настоятельно навевала атмосферу, будто они ехали на непримечательный обыденный пикник за город на выходных, отдохнуть от наскучивших будней и подышать свежим воздухом. Иван пытался погрузиться в эту мысль, чтобы не забивать себе голову, но потом почувствовал на себе какого-то рода возмутительный взгляд по правую сторону:

— Ты ведь спас меня для какой-то выгоды. Ну и там, не знаю, таскался со мной по крышам Питера не по доброте душевной?

Вообще-то исключительно так, как ты сказал. Иван от одной такой мысли сморщился и теперь точно не знал, что стоит ответить. Джонс долго ждать не стал:

— Погоди, ты серьёзно?

Иван подумал, что живёт как-то неправильно, раз в совокупности со всеми возникшими обстоятельствами решил поступать так, чтобы спасти жизнь человеку, что также в своё время попал в очень странную ситуацию без возможности выбора. Благодаря этому Иван попытался в себе по крупицам с помощью угрызающей совести склеить всё, что успело расклеиться в его жизни. Хоть и криво-коряво, типа, изолентой.

И всё же все мы знаем, что хоть изолента клеит криво-коряво, зато на века.

— Знаешь, ты по-детски наивен и больше похож на персонажа из Диснеевского мультика со слепыми благородными намерениями, — вынес вердикт Альфред и отвернулся. — Слишком глупо. Альтруизм в чистом виде.

«Разве это плохо?» — подумал Иван, вспоминая, что это ведь была именно та черта характера, что стала отличать человека от животного.

Наконец каждый задумался над своими моральными принципами и том, как каждый их друг другу начинал переворачивать. Всё же, если Альфред и не собирался наниматься Ивану священником, он, даже не осознавая это, дал ему силы сделать первый шаг на пути к исправлению. Иван подумал, что было бы неплохо вернуться в бар «Белый яд» совершенно другим человеком, немного чище того, что был сейчас, промытый от шелеста денег и запаха перевезённых наркотиков. Будто заново сгенерированный в своём ДНК коде и в сущности.

— Мэттью.

— Что? — Иван отвлёкся от мыслей и воспоминаниях об уроке биологии.

— Мы с моим младшим братом Мэттью смотрели документальные фильмы про быков.

Иван промолчал, но подумал о том, что Альфреду хотелось бы ему ещё очень много рассказать.


	5. Просветление дела и помутнение рассудка

Альфред поморщил нос, откладывая развёрнутый документ вместе с разорванным конвертом в сторону.

— Что там? — не глядя спросил русский, который последние полчаса молчал и не отвлекался от дороги. Подобная сосредоточенность слегка пугала, ибо навевала некое чувство напряжённости и недосказанности.

— Это документ на наследство, — Альфред прокашлялся и свёл брови, глядя перед собой за горизонт. — Преследуемый мною клоун попал в Россию с помощью своего… — Альфред помахал конвертом, затем снова отбросив в сторону. — Наследника и, как вознаграждение, папаша решил всунуть под нос своему чадо всё наследство. Хотя почему-то этот загадочный потомок поставил в приоритеты меня.

— Звучит как полнейший бред. Что наследнику богатого продавца наркотиками может понадобиться от агента из США? Подпись на двухлетний неограниченный импорт колы?

— Вот и я хочу выяснить, так что прёмся прямо к нему в лапы. К чёрту, сколько мы уже едем? Меняемся! — Джонс толкнул Ивана в плечо, чтобы тот затормозил.

— Эй, не делай так! — водитель толкнул попутчика в ответ коленом и бросил на него на секунду грозный взгляд. — Я с первого раза понимаю без вмешательства дружеских толчков и резких шлепков.

Альфред уселся за руль и пару секунд потратил на то, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на дороге.

— Только не говори мне, что у тебя плохое зрение, — Иван всё ещё стоял у дверцы со стороны водителя, скрестив руки на груди.

— Всё нормально, — Джонса слегка передёрнуло от внезапно похолодевшего Ивана, хотя такое поведение можно был вполне оправдать накалёнными до предела нервами. — Слушай, с тобой всё в порядке?

— Я выгляжу так, будто убил за сегодня пару человек? — на выдохе произносит русский и опёрся плечом о дверцу машины, скривив губы так, будто от самих слов было противно.

— Вполне, — задумчиво мычит Альфред и опускает взгляд на асфальт. Затем полез в бардачок, грубо сдвинув защёлку. — Слушай, предлагаю перекур. Я почти уверен, что найду сигареты. Я заметил пепельницу, что примостилась на спинке заднего сиденья, так что… Бинго, чувак, — американец вынул начатую пачку с дешёвыми сигаретами и кинул Ивану. Сам же взял с собой зажигалку и вытащил ноги из машины, разминая ступни о асфальт. Облегчённо потянулся, хрустнув позвоночником, растягиваясь на два сиденья.

Иван без лишних вопросов сунул меж губ сигарету и принял зажигалку. Затянулся и выдохнул с облегчением, распрямив плечи и пытаясь придти в себя.

— Ты будешь? — русский протянул Альфреду упаковку, но Джонс отрицательно махнул головой.

— Судя по моей физической форме, я не курю, так что спасибо.

— И не хочется?

Альфред скривился и отвёл взгляд, глядя туда, откуда они приехали. Дорога уходила далеко за горизонт, уже несколько минут вдоль трассы они не повстречали ни одного намёка на цивилизацию: лишь негустой лес по одну сторону, и бесконечные поляны с кустарниками по другую. Единственным признаком существования людей где-то неподалёку были линии электропередач.

— Так ты можешь вести? — спросил Иван, обернувшись к спутнику.

— Да. Если нам ближайшие полчаса ехать вдоль трассы, то вполне. Просто выглядишь так, будто вот-вот упадёшь в обморок от усталости, а я не хочу впечататься капотом в столб и лишиться единственной возможности добраться до места, где можно увидеть признаки другой жизни кроме нас, — когда Иван захлопнул дверцу машины, сев на своё новое место, Джонс надавил на газ. — У тебя есть приблизительные предположения, кто может быть этим легендарным наследником? С кем обычно работал Вестник?

— С кем попало. Я с ним был не так хорошо знаком, уж тем более не знал его обширных связей. Он возил кому попало и что попало. Крутился, как мог, короче.

— «Белый яд» работает по схеме поддержания толерантности между всеми присутствующими? Можно рассчитывать, что нам не прострелят башку, как только мы войдём?

— Вроде того. Такие убежища приятны тем, что все поддерживают относительный нейтралитет. Там даже драки редко случаются, так что наши задницы относительно в безопасности, но всё равно действовать нужно крайне осторожно.

— Замечательно. Так вот, нам нужно как-то найти этого блудного сына, который по каким-то причинам решился обменять свой миллионный гонорар на меня.

— Главное, не начать размахивать конвертом с криками: «Эй, парень, который сын популярного наркобарона, пожалуйста, подними руку!», иначе мы разведём третью мировую прямо в стенах этого захолустного заведения, даже не взирая на то, что оружие у всех на входе забирают. Можно просто спросить у охранника на входе насчёт ожидания посылки от Вестника. Он-то точно знает обо всех официальных сделках в баре.

Альфред хмыкнул и кивнул. После нависшего молчания принялся нервно постукивать пальцами о руль: всё думал, какой разговор завести. Уж совсем не хотелось молчать. Будто полжизни в тишине провёл. Альфред прям сквозь ткань рубахи и свой кожный покров прочувствовал эту свою противную привычку болтать без умолку, потому что до тошноты не любил напряжение.

— Можно я вернусь к вопросу о тебе?

— Нет, — строго ответил Иван, видимо, не желая разговаривать. Джонс же забегал взглядом: очень вдруг захотелось его разговорить, а отказ лишь подлил масса в огонь.

— В какой момент в твоём мозгу щёлкнуло, и ты решил прекратить свой путь по скользкой тропе? — невзирая на отказ, спросил Альфред.

— С каких пор я должен посвящать тебя в подробности жизни очень плохого человека?

— Сократить время во время поездки. Ну, знаешь, не хватает картонных стаканчиков с кофе для полной атмосферы душевной беседы.

— Ты слишком упёртый и тот тип людей, что способны обсуждать с непринуждённым видом дело об убийстве и при этом доедать свой «Хэппи Мил».

Почему-то упоминание детского меню в МакДональдс вызвало у американца дикое возмущение, но не помнил, почему.

— Если я смогу вспомнить своё прошлое, то расскажу тебе и своё. Я прям душой чувствую, что тоже дерьма натворил, — Альфред пожал плечами и на секунду перевёл взгляд на Ивана, чтобы увидеть его выражение лица. Он не выглядел особо польщённым такой услугой, но, кажется, всё же сдался.

— У меня было две родные сестры, единственное, что осталось от моей семьи. Когда они узнали о моей двойной жизни и такому необычному способу заработка для мальчишки пятнадцати от роду, поняли, что я по уши вляпался.  
Мне пришлось сознаться, когда моя старшая разнюхала, что я откуда-то беру деньги. В общем, когда я повзрослел, был настолько опьянён своим занятием, что даже и не заметил, как они, собрав однажды вещи, просто уехали. Просто забрали документы из приюта, когда моей старшей исполнилось восемнадцать. Полностью исчезли из моей жизни, потому что им было стыдно.  
Так хреново мне ещё жизни не было, и вот тогда моя башка начала осознавать, что они поступили правильно. Хоть я и вляпался во всё это случайно, у меня до определённого времени был шанс остановиться. В общем, тормозов в своё время не было, в прямом и переносном смысле.

На лицо Ивана снова вернулась та холодная гримаса, и теперь Альфред понимал, что она означает не более, чем презрение к самому себе.

— Я всё. Отчёт окончен.

— На самом деле мне действительно кажется, что я проходил через подобное. От чего-то я тебя понимаю, но знаешь, не думаю, что всё, что ты делал после той секунды, когда встретил меня, тебе стоит о чём-либо жалеть, — последнюю фразу Джонс произнёс с особой гордостью, отдаваясь своему из ниоткуда возникшему самолюбию.

Иван вздохнул и кинул обратно в бардачок пачку сигарет. Раннее напряжение в смеси с запахом табака в салоне отступило, сменившись каким-то особенно свежим запахом табака.

— Нам направо.

***

То ещё затхлое местечко, что подразумевало под собой нору, в которой прятались отбросы общества и не очень: в любом случае, именно в этой лавочке крутилось большинство местных сделок, и за день, кажется, передавалось больше наркотиков, чем в самом Питере продавали кофе.

Онемевшие конечности неприятно гудели, хоть и поездка была не такой долгой: видимо, тело просто требовало отдыха. Альфред потянулся, вылезая из машины, из-под припущенных век разглядывая вывеску бара.

— Выглядит отвратительно, — сделал вывод тот, следом протяжно зевая.

— Ты делаешь поспешные выводы, — Иван захлопывает дверцу машины и протягивает американцу конверт, который тот следом кладёт во внутренний карман пиджака: чтоб уж точно не потерялось.

— Это ещё почему?

— Внутри ещё ужаснее, — скривился русский и последовал к входу, откуда на прибывших уже заглядывался охранник. — Я буду говорить. Твою русскую речь разобрать труднее, чем бред одичавшего в подворотне.

— Вот спасибо! Как вернусь — обязательно запишусь на курсы.

Двое остановились у входа перед подозрительным типом, что даже на охранника не был особо похож, но если придётся — любого сможет вынести парой ударов. Даже Иван со своим ростом доставал тому лишь до носа.

— Нам нужен заказчик Вестника, — русский прокашлялся, замявшись на секунду, затем указал на Альфреда. — Его заказ привезён.

— Оружие есть? — разбрызгивая слюну вокруг в радиусе пары метров, уточнил мужчина.

Все боеприпасы были протянуты в руки сторожу, и тот, поморщившись и почесав лысую макушку, облокотился о стену плечом.

— Альфред Джонс, вас дожидаются в «Бочке».

Американец, кажется, не понял инструкций, поэтому Иван лишь потащил недоумевающего агента вдоль коридора.

— Я правильно понял? Нет, погоди, что за «Бочка»?

— Так называют комнату на верхнем этаже. Местный сленг, умоляю, сделай хотя бы вид, что понимаешь, иначе выглядишь, как растерянный ребёнок.

— У меня амнезия, чувак, мне можно выглядеть так, будто я только что с того света! — когда оба прошмыгнули сквозь основной зал, что насквозь пропах табаком и неизвестными веществами, Джонс на секунду закашлялся от неаккуратно запущенного в него облака подозрительного газа из кальяна. Пока очухался, чуть не споткнулся о ступеньку лестницы, следуя за путником.

По сравнению с первым этажом бара, на втором вдоль коридора устремлялись двери и подсобки, а в конце виднелось небольшое окно, что являлось единственным источником света. Альфред потёр глаза, привыкая к мраку по сравнению с основным помещением бара, где вовсю кипела жизнь и разговоры, а наверху весь шум остался осадком где-то под половицами.

После пронзающего весь коридор стука о дверь, спустя пару секунд, те распахиваются. Кричащие алым глаза с подозрением взирают на стоящих на пороге. Мужчина остановился взглядом на Иване, звякнув льдом в стакане. Допил содержимое и прочистил горло. Путники взирали с выжиданием.

— Новая стрижка, Вестник?

— Только из салона, — парировал Иван.

— Замечательно, — ухмыльнулся альбинос и зашёл обратно в комнату, последовав к столику и кладя на него пустой стакан.

Альфред сделал первый шаг за порог, и русский последовал его примеру. Незнакомец сел на диван, скрестив на нём ноги, облачённые в сапоги, и снова окинул взглядом присутствующих.

— Альфред Джонс, что вы знаете о моём отце? — обратился парень на английском, достаточно грамотно, но с явным акцентом.

Тот передёрнулся и сел на ручку кресла напротив. Достал из пиджака конверт и кинул на стол, рядом с пустым стаканом.

— Может, знал я много, но ничего не помню. Иначе я бы здесь уже не сидел и не бегал непонятно зачем вслепую. Зачем я вам?

Мужчина с досадой выдохнул и даже не притронулся к конверту.

— Очень жаль, что тебе в мозг внедрили всякую дрянь и притрушили память. Мы бы очень хорошо поболтали.

Джонс сощурился, думая о том, что этот незнакомец слишком много о себе возомнил, но, по крайней мере, у того сейчас был шанс оправдать своё поведение количеством информации.

Иван в это время присел на кресло рядом, обнаружив у его ножки закупоренную бутылку пива. Взглянув вопросительно на незнакомца, тот пожал плечами, а затем одобрительно кивнул, давая понять, что бутылка может быть вскрыта и выпита. Жажда напала внезапно, когда под крышкой зашипели газы.

— Вопрос остаётся неизменным, — настаивал на своём Джонс, выхватив после первого глотка пиво у Ивана, сам сделал немалый глоток на фоне возмущённого взгляда последнего.

— Вообще-то изначально я связался с вами, когда узнал, что мой отец собирается бежать в Россию и попросил у меня помощи, так что планировалось всё несколько по-другому. Мой папаша бросил нас с братом на произвол судьбы, а теперь решает приехать спустя тучу лет и жить, припеваючи, на пенсии. Так вот, я этого дико не хотел, так что решил, что неплохо будет послать своего отца обратно, дабы в штатах ему надавали лещей за всё хорошее. Желательно, чтобы его башку подогрели на электрическом стуле.

При упоминании электрического стула в голове Альфреда что-то беспокойно щёлкнуло.

— Решили связаться с США только потому что думаете, что там всех без разбору на казнь садят? Почему не связались с местными парнями, что повязали бы этого поддонка на раз-два? Или боялись порчи той деятельности, что уже натворили самостоятельно?

— Он не похож на человека, который связан с преступным миром, — выпалил вердикт Иван, когда снова заполучил початую бутылку напитка, затем, после кивка альбиноса, перевёл взгляд на Альфреда, обращаясь к нему. — На кой хрен портить своё честное имя здесь? Ты хоть представляешь, что бы с ним было, узнав вся местная мафия о том, что этот парень — прямой наследник известного торговца наркотой? От него бы живого места не осталось.

Сидящий напротив показал палец вверх Ивану и тоже обернулся к Альфреду, к которому снова перешла бутылка.

— Где ты взял его? Мозги — золото!

— Он должен был везти меня на сделку. Ну, на неё мы в любом случае попали, но теперь просто пытаемся восполнить долг друг перед другом за оказанные услуги впоследствии всех событий и, как видишь, пытаемся опустошить бутылку пива.

— И всё же, когда изначальные планы с сотрудничеством пошли коту под хвост, цель сотрудничества изменилась? — Иван уже разглядывал дно бутылки и высматривал, что осталось от их с Альфредом пива.

— Нет. Мне всё ещё нужно, чтобы вы его убили.

— Пф-ф! — русский прыснул остатками напитка, пытаясь не подавиться. – Удачи, парень, но мне кажется, что притащить похищенного спецагента без документов и средств связи — дерьмо план!

— Я не думал, что ему башку вскрывали и почистили жёсткий диск, — скривился альбинос, и Альфред с досадой вытянул ноги. — И всё же, у меня в любом случае есть информация о том, где и когда будет мой отец, и это была часть основного плана — встретиться здесь со мной.

Альфред заметно оживился, но, неудачно дёрнув ногой, ударился коленом о поверхность стола и громко взвыл.

— Нельзя было сказать об этом с самого начала? — Иван поднял бровь, и уставился на альбиноса.

— Тогда бы твой дружок не только покалечил ногу, но и, скорее всего, подавился бы пивом, — задумчиво пробормотал тот, оценивающе глядя на Джонса, что потирал колено ладонью, скривившись.

— Даже если я и буду знать, где он, это мне ничего не даст, — наконец, смирившись с синяком на ноге, начал американец. — Это всё равно, что сейчас притащить набуханного с улицы бомжа, по объёму информации в голове мы одинаковы будем. Хотя мне дико повезло, что, несмотря на свою ситуацию, я оказался здесь, как и планировалось.

— Скорее всего, тебя накачали скополамином, ну знаешь, его часто используют для того, чтобы жертв контролировать. Короче, через пару деньков ты уже всё вспомнишь, он с мочой выводится и, эм, в печени разлагается, кажется.

— Вообще замечательно. Чем больше пива я сегодня выпью, тем быстрее восстановлю память. А откуда такие глубокие познания в сфере прочищения мозгов?

— Я хирург. К слову, хороший хирург, но это я уже хвастаюсь.

— Любопытно, и всё же было бы неплохо узнать, на каких пляжах в Сочи будет прохлаждаться твой отец в ближайшие дни.

Альбинос взглянул на часы и с удивлением вскинул брови.

— Мой источник информации прибудет с минуты на минуту.

— Источник информации? Откуда у хорошего хирурга столько связей? — Альфред, что до этого на полном серьёзе высматривал комнату на наличие ещё одной бутылки с жидкостью, щуря глаза, снова вернул внимание к альбиносу.

У лестницы послышались шаги: в комнатах второго этажа бара было очень хорошо слышно, что происходит в тишине коридоров. В комнате температура вмиг поднялась на десяток градусов вместе с повисшим напряжением.

Блондин рывком перепрыгивает через спинку дивана и открывает дверцу широкого шкафа у стены.

— Вы не издаёте и звука, иначе нам всем полнейшие кранты.

— Прям туда лезть?! — не вовремя спохватился Иван, вскакивая с кресла, но деваться было некуда: единственным выходом из комнаты оставалась дверь, а тот, кто сейчас шагал по коридору, был явно настроен на личную встречу без присутствия на ней спецагентов и разыскиваемого преступника.

— Придётся пригнуть голову, — шикнул Альфред, толкая русского со спины, заставляя поторопиться.

Дверца шкафа захлопывается, и Альфред задерживает дыхание, потому что ему кажется, что он даже дышит слишком громко. В следующую секунду он чувствует, как ему наступают на ногу и чуть не взвизгивает, но Иван вовремя затыкает на ощупь рот Джонсу, пытаясь предотвратить катастрофу.

— Извини, — только и успевает шепнуть русский.

Стук в дверь, и в комнате наступает гробовая тишина.

— В последний раз я видел вас совсем юным, мистер Байльшмидт, — судя по скрипу ткани, вошедший присел на одно из кресел. Альфред сглотнул, почувствовав приторный вкус пива на кончике собственного языка. Незнакомец обращался на английском, и это сняло с плеч Джонса балласт, возникший от надобности переваривать в течении тяжёлого дня гору трудной русской речи.

Если мужчина обращается по-английски, причём с таким вольным тоном, точно американец, а если ранее встречал Байльшмидта-младшего, значит, сто процентов прислуживает его отцу.

— Можете обращаться ко мне по имени, раз мы, можно сказать, одна семья, — приветливо начал альбинос.

— Гилберт, я вижу, вы получили конверт.

Альфред понял, что в шкафу становится душно, в особенности тесно, вдобавок, дополнительный шанс вдохнуть оставшийся кислород ему перекрывала рука русского, так что он угрожающе насупил брови, а затем вспомнил, что оба находятся в кромешной тьме, и что-либо увидеть ни одному из них не удастся. На ощупь дотянувшись рукой до чужой ладони, Джонс с угрозой ущипнул своего напарника, и тот резко одёрнул руку, дав шанс раскрыть рот и медленно, бесшумно вдохнуть.

Между тем разговор продолжал медленно развиваться, и его суть без проблем доходила до ушей обоих. Альфред всеми силами надеялся, что он не затянется надолго: правая нога, что опиралась о противоположную стенку шкафа, начинала затекать.

— Я сомневался, что он сможет дойти до меня в ценности и сохранности, поэтому раскрыл и прочёл содержимое буквально пару минут назад, пока ожидал вас.

Альфред почувствовал сильное напряжение напротив себя и сам втиснул голову в плечи, когда услышал, что в дверь снова постучали.

— Ох, — Гилберт всплеснул руками. — Прошу прощения за бестактность, — дверь скрипнула. — Вы ведь не против опробовать вина?

— Люблю выпить за приятным разговором, — хмыкнул незнакомец, и уверенные шаги официанта проследовали к середине комнаты.

Зазвенели бокалы, разлился алкоголь.

— Вы ведь уже подписали договор на наследие? — поинтересовался гость.

— Кстати, об этом, — Гилберт отпил немного вина, и сделал паузу. — Мне бы очень хотелось обговорить некоторые детали лично с отцом перед этим.

— Вот как, — вздохнул мужчина. — Он в ближайшее время остановился недалеко отсюда, могу вас сопроводить.

— Боюсь, не сегодня, — альбинос с тоской цокнул языком.

Альфред напряг уши и попытался расслышать шаги, которые свидетельствовали бы об уходе официанта, но по какой-то причине их не последовало. Он насупил брови и попытался сосредоточиться.

— Ваш отец рассчитывал на то, что вы захотите перед этим увидеться с ним лично. Так что-либо сейчас, либо я не имею право провозглашать какую-либо другую информацию, — уже с ноткой недоверия прохрипел мужчина и прокашлялся. — Простите, а что за вино?

— Официант, а что это за вино? — с ноткой игривости спросил Гилберт, и в следующую секунду Иван на пару с Альфредом крупно вздрогнули, когда услышали звук разбивающейся бутылки.

О голову.

Звук падающего тела на половицы и недовольное «Мда» от альбиноса.

— Парни, выходите, — кинул он в сторону шкафа, и Альфред с ноги распахнул дверцу, буквально вываливаясь из тесного укрытия, хватая ртом воздух. За те пару секунд в голове промелькнуло бесконечное количество вариантов развития событий, а затем Джонс облокотился о спинку дивана, рассматривая лежащего на полу мужчину, к которому приблизился Гилберт.

Иван вопросительно окинул взглядом тело, а затем кивнул, обращаясь к официанту, что сжимал в руке осколки бутылки.

— Хороший удар.

Тот пожал плечами, затем обращаясь к Гилберту:

— Босс, я могу быть свободен?

Альбинос отвлёкся от своего занятия, вываливая из карманов гостя все доступные документы:

— Да, и рекомендую закрыть свою смену и свалить домой.

— О боже, ты, чёрт возьми, выкупил этот бар? — в изумлении спросил Альфред, наблюдая за тем, как захлопывается дверь.

— Это было не особо дорого и трудно. Договориться о том, чтобы разбить бутылку вина о голову определённому человеку — ещё проще.

— Яблоко от яблони… — пробормотал Иван, облокотившись о спинку дивана.

— Этот олух — главный заместитель моего отца, — пробормотал Гилберт и кинул на стол документы, что выудил из кармана пиджака лежащего без сознания мужчины. — Тут всё барахло о местонахождении моего отца, если проще сказать, план его беготни из одной норы в другую, чтобы его не нашли. Короче, получите и распишитесь, — альбинос поднялся с пола и зашагал в сторону тумбы.  
— Прям лакомый кусочек выхватил! — Джонс забрал со стола документы. — Как я могу быть уверен, что ты не попросишь ничего взамен?

— Говорю же — взамен мне нужна лишь его смерть и спокойная жизнь. Внезапное появление этого поддонка вызвало у меня прямо-таки поток пены изо рта, клянусь, безумно бы хотелось получить его на свой операционный стол с простреленной башкой и воткнуть скальпель в грудину безо всяких лишних манипуляций, — альбинос пожал плечами и вытащил из тумбы огромную канистру с бензином. — А ещё я очень надеюсь, что это наша первая и последняя встреча. Заранее спасибо, ожидаю приглашение на похороны по почте, — Гилберт растянулся в улыбке, будто просил приглашение на вечеринку одноклассника у бассейна.

— Мы можем идти? — вскинул брови Иван, наблюдая за тем, как Гилберт заливает тело огнеопасной жидкостью.

— Если не хотите сгореть заживо — желательно.

— Замечательно, — кивнул Альфред, сворачивая бумаги и всовывая в родной внутренний карман. — Я могу забрать документы о наследии? Они могут пригодиться в суде.

— Да что хотите, я даже видеть их больше не хочу, — Гилберт смахнул с лица чёлку и зашуршал ключами от машины в кармане. — Я вас не видел, вы меня не видели, усекли? Мне ещё завтра нужно на День Рождения брата, так что я надеюсь, что моя жизнь вернётся в прежнее русло.

— Запомни просто, что сделал огромный вклад в восстановление справедливости! — Альфред распахнул дверь и последовал прочь.

Всё, что произошло в той комнате, останется в её стенах. Иван аккуратно прикрыл дверь, словно в детскую комнату и взглянул на окно, где уже окончательно стемнело.

— Нам дальше по пути? — уточнил Джонс, обернувшись на полпути по коридору.

— Чтобы оформить поддельные документы на выезд, мне нужно заскочить к старому другу. У него есть душ и средства коммуникации.

— Замечательно! Как жаль, что я не помню ни одного нужного мне телефона или пароля. Хотя душ мне не помешает, — Альфред развернулся и поспешил к выходу. – Как же удачно ты мне в попутку попался, просто поразительно!

В ответ Альфред услышал лишь задумчивый «Угу», и, обернувшись в последний раз на Ивана, снова заметил его растерянный взгляд.

— Слушай, — Джонс подождал, когда русский остановится перед ним и вскинет брови в немом вопросе. — Я думаю, тебе нужно будет увидеться со своими сёстрами, когда всё это дерьмо закончится. У тебя ведь есть предположения, куда они могли исчезнуть.

— Почему звучит, как утверждение?

— Потому что ты решился на это ради них. Ты не настолько тупой, чтобы совершать побег без какого-либо плана, в этом я уверен точно, и я, ели честно, сейчас чувствую себя так, будто мешаю тебе.

— Было бы неплохо снова увидеться с ними, имея при себе новость о том, что моим попутчиком в нелегальном побеге стал потерявший память спецагент, — Иван с усмешкой хлопнул Джонса по плечу, и, обойдя его фигуру, поспешил вниз по лестнице. На самом деле, в тот момент Иван даже не думал о том, что втягивает себя в путаницу этой бесконечной взаимовыручки, но, раз уж так вышло, что их пути то и дело пересекаются, пока что можно было отложить расставание и снова поехать на одной машине.

— Вооу, да ты с помощью меня совесть решил очистить, чертёнок! — в шутку прикрикнул Альфред, поспешив следом.

Было принято решение не менять в очередной раз машину. Сев на пассажирское сидение, Альфред окинул взглядом горизонт, что давно погрузился в ночную мглу. Усталость взвалилась на плечи, но отчего-то она казалась несколько тревожной, потому что не все дела ещё были сделаны.

Альфред достал документы из кармана пиджака и, включив в машине свет, максимально приблизил бумаги к себе, пытаясь прочитать.

— Ладно, судя по всему, это не особо далеко отсюда, — пробормотал для себя Джонс, пряча документы обратно. — В любом случае, они мне пригодятся лишь тогда, когда я смогу связаться со своими. Кстати, ты ведь пил, нормально за рулём сидеть?

— Я выпил меньше, чем школьники на выпускном, ты серьёзно? Для меня это как воды хлебнуть, — русский действительно выглядел совершенно нормально. Альфред подумал, что такую стальную уверенность стоит списать на опытный алкоголизм. Затем ему под нос всучили закрытую банку ещё холодного пива.

— О боги, откуда? — восхищённо вскинул брови Джонс, открывая и тут же делая глоток, затем с упоением облизнув губы.

— Украл, пока проскальзывали через общий зал. Тот доктор ведь прописал тебе напиться, чтобы поскорее придти в себя, так что дерзай.

— Наверное, я в жизни не был так рад пить взахлёб дешёвое пиво, — хмыкнул американец и снова сделал пару глотков.

Спустя пару минут после того, как пустая банка была отложена в сторону, Джонс почувствовал, что повороты на трассе приравниваются для него к катанию на американских горках.

— Тебя уносит с литра разбавленного пива, — с недовольством процитировал Иван, остановив машину.

— Мутит немного, — вяло пробормотал Альфред, путая русскую речь с английской, а затем распахнул дверцу и вышел на свежий воздух под хохот Ивана. — Бля, дай мне пару минут.

Русский и сам решил не терять время и вылез из машины, захлопнув дверцу и последовав к железным прутьям, что раскрывала перед трассой невысокий обрыв и вид на лес.

— Предлагаю блевануть прямо тут, чтобы не пришлось снова красть машину, — уже в открытую издевался русский, наблюдая за искаженным выражением лица Альфреда.

— Мне очень хочется тебя ударить, — честно сознался Джонс, облокотившись о забор и опустив голову в обрыв, вглядываясь вниз. Глотнув свежего воздуха, расправил плечи и слегка пошатнулся на месте. Казалось, его сейчас готово сбить ветром, настолько американец оказался слаб по отношению к алкоголю.

— Думаю, тебе стоит проветрить мозги и вернуться в машину, забывшись сладким сном.

Альфред решил промолчать и попытаться придти в себя, но голова продолжала кружиться и выписывать перед глазами виражи.

— Ненавижу пиво, — внезапно выдал он и обернулся к Ивану, который уже успел закурить. — Эй, дай сюда, — в паре шагов Джонс оказался рядом с напарником и подозрительно ловко выхватил из его губ сигарету.

— О-о, нет-нет-нет, — Иван попытался обратно завоевать свой окурок, но Альфред решил снова проявить смекалку и затянулся, прижав сигарету к губам. — Для пьяного ты подозрительно ловкий. Не хватало тебе ещё накуриться, господи.

— Всё нормально, — уже в более здравом тоне промычал Джонс, насколько ему это позволяла сигарета в зубах. Никотин ударил в мозги вместе с пронзительным ветром, и от этого действительно полегчало.

Иван закашлялся, когда ему в лицо прилетело облако дыма, от чего глаза заслезились на уголках.

— Что ты делаешь? — скривился Иван, пытаясь откашляться.

— Ой, — пробормотал Альфред и облокотился о железный забор позади себя. Иван потянулся за окурком и выхватил из податливой хватки губ американца, затем потушив его, втаптывая в землю.

— Теперь мне хочется тебя ударить.

— Если честно, мне кажется, я это заслужил, — Альфред попытался заправить выбившуюся чёлку, чтобы та не мешалась на ветру.

— Лучше не буду, ты обвинишь меня в покушении на убийство государственного деятеля, и я точно окажусь за решёткой.

— Как удобно быть спецагентом! — Джонс развернулся лицом к пропасти и особо громко заорал:

— Я государственный деятель, сучары!

Внезапным криком души Альфред побеспокоил лишь здешних птиц, которые решили сорваться с веток, унося себя в темноту.

— Боже, да ты пьян в стельку! — возмутился Иван и потянул Джонса за край пиджака, так как тот был на грани того, чтобы вывалиться за забор.

— Это потому что я свободный человек.

— Без документов и памяти, — уточнил Иван, не сдержав улыбку.

— Могу делать всё, что хочу. Я могу ударить тебя, прямо сейчас, — с гордостью процитировал американец, схватив Ивана за волосы и потянув на себя. Слегка прогнувшись в спине, ловит губами ухмылку русского, заставив его ухватиться за поручни забора, чтобы оба не полетели с обрыва.

— Сильный удар, ничего не скажешь, — прокомментировал Иван, чувствуя на губах привкус пива, который был последствием мутного взгляда Альфреда.

— Я хочу в туалет, — на выдохе пробормотал он, выкрутившись из хватки русского и последовав в кусты.

— Ты просто невыносим! — Иван не сдержал смех, вытирая губы рукавом.

— Я иду восстанавливать память! — крикнул в ответ Джонс, оставив, как всегда, последнее слово за собой, скрывшись в кустах.


	6. Осознание преимуществ горячей ванны

Дверь машины захлопнулась, и Альфред приземлился на пассажирское сиденье с тяжким вздохом. На улице окончательно стемнело, и после темноты снаружи глаза ещё некоторое время привыкали к свету в салоне.

— Как оно? — поинтересовался Иван, пустым взглядом прожигая горизонт, положив подбородок на руль.

— Никак. Я вспомнил, как в детском саду на тихом часу меня испугал друг и… Короче, знаешь, лучше бы некоторые вещи так и остались забытыми, — русский чуть заметно дрогнул губами, а Альфред тем временем взглянул на своё отражение в стекле машины. Ему показалось, что он выглядит максимально жалко прямо сейчас, поэтому поспешил выключить свет. — Что ты знаешь про Гилберта?

— Поверь, не больше, чем ты. Ты вообще уверен, что мы встретим его снова? Он не был настроен на это дело серьёзно. Мне кажется, ему просто нужны были чистые руки для статуса порядочного гражданина. Если в подполье узнают, кто он такой, шкуру точно сдерут, так что он наверняка решил самым простым способом избавиться от отца, который и является источником всех возникших проблем.

— Эй, когда ты разберёшься с сёстрами и документами, езжай в Америку, — Альфред смотрел сквозь стекло, наблюдая за плывущими по пути фонарными столбами, которые плавно пролетали в одном ритме, убаюкивая. — Мне жильё не с кем делить…

— Мы знакомы около суток, ты каждого знакомого уговариваешь на такую сделку, чтобы не тратить лишних денег?

Оборачиваться к Ивану было стыдно, видеть его лицо — особенно. Алкоголь растворился в крови, открывая некоторые последствия, но голова всё ещё плохо соображала, и внезапно желудок напомнил о том, что не встречал уже более суток и крошки хлеба.

— Я совершенно безрассудный в этом плане. Захотел — ляпнул с дури.

— Будет неловко, если ты уже делишь своё лакомое гнёздышко со своей невестой.

После этой фразы неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Ужасно до дури стало, Джонс даже опустил стекло окна.

— Я уже не знаю, что думать. Мне внезапно перехотелось вообще что-либо вспоминать из прошлой жизни. Я будто заново родился, серьёзно. Вернуться к прежней жизни будет слишком трудно, и, раз уж так вышло, что ты тоже решил оставить всё позади, то я последую твоему примеру.

— Стоит ли мне считать это за лесть?

Альфред жадно хватал свежий воздух, подставив лицо под обдувающие с окна машины потоки.

— Не уверен. Знаешь, я поцеловал тебя около получаса назад, так что уже ни в чём в своей жизни не уверен.

— Говорят, пьяные люди — самые искренние.

Альфред кивнул и прокрутил радио, включив его на среднюю мощность. Разговор продолжать не хотелось, от каждого своего слова Джонс всё больше чувствовал себя жалким.

— Эй, — Иван внезапно окликнул Альфреда спустя минут двадцать. — Ты спишь?

— Нет, — Джонс обернулся и смерил попутчика взглядом.

— Мне понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы сформировать эту фразу, — русский скривился и откинулся на спинку сидения. — Ты сейчас потерян и оголён, как провод, наливное яблоко без кожуры. Даже если тебе будет трудно мириться с прошлым, не забывай, что именно сейчас ты невероятно сильный и искренний перед моими глазами.

— Ты мне кого-то напомнил, — улыбнулся Альфред, глядя под ноги, видимо, глубоко задумавшись. Насупил брови и вздохнул. — Кто-то сказал мне нечто похожее.

— Значит, ты теперь точно будешь помнить меня, — хохотнул Иван, но как-то грустно, с иронично-горьковатой ноткой.

— Спасибо, Ваня.

— Как-как ты сказал? — на секунду русский обернулся к спутнику, но тот поджал колени и спрятал туда лицо, зарывшись пятернёй в волосы. Выглядел он в тот момент так, что сейчас заплачет. — О боже, вы, американцы, совсем не умеете произносить букву «В».

— В-ваня, — попытался произнести Альфред, вытягивая первую букву и вкладывая в неё все свои силы и опыт.

— Чувствую себя логопедом в детском саду, — цокнул языком Иван и утешительно хлопнул Джонса по плечу.

***

Полиэтиленовый пакет попался под ноги как раз в тот момент, когда Альфред вылез из машины. Он не особо вникал в окружение во время поездки, и даже не заметил, как пустырь сменился многоэтажками и непримечательными улочками. Оглянувшись, Джонс заприметил для себя, что район, в который они заехали, был относительно новым, но, восстанавливая цепочку картин, что мелькали перед глазами, Альфред сделал вывод, что большинство построек были больше похожи на фильмы про Чернобыль, и его в большинстве своём поражало, как в подобных условиях вообще можно жить.

Иван захлопнул дверцу машины и поплёлся в сторону одного из домов. Джонс, чуть запутавшись в пакете, поспешил следом. На удивление, вокруг было совершенно тихо и пустынно, будто все любители выпить или пошуметь во дворе разъехались по дачам. Шаги чётко отбивались эхом от стен многоэтажек, что сцеплены крепкой хваткой в подобие кольца. Джонс отвлёкся на секунду, подняв голову вверх: чувствовал себя на дне колодца, который давил со всех сторон и оставлял единственный путь на спасение. Больше количество окон и балконов заставляли чувствовать себя в муравейнике, лишь маленькой крошкой в объятиях напряжённых, высоких стен домов. Затем подбежал к Ивану, который уже стоял у одного из подъездов и копался в домофоне.

Альфред поморщился, услышав неприятный писк вызова, который не только напрямую резал уши, но и разлетался по всему двору, и было такое чувство, что сейчас они разбудят весь микрорайон, и те все вместе вызовут полицию и повяжут за попытку проникнуть в дом. Почему-то было такое чувство, что они с Иваном собрались кого-то грабить, а на деле это всего лишь дружеский визит в час ночи.

— Да? — спросил, на удивление, бодрый голос. Он прозвучал особенно резко, и Джонс вздрогнул, потому что уже начал привыкать к мелодии вызова домофона.

— Ван, прости, что так поздно. Это Брагинский.

Пока на другом конце провода незнакомец приходил в себя, Джонс попытался произнести фамилию своего попутчика, но с первого раза запомнить не удалось, поэтому получилось неразборчивое «Бхахинский», да и тоном это получилось настолько серьёзным, что обоим стало до жути смешно.

— Ваня, что ты здесь делаешь?! — снова оживился голос, пока Иван пытался не прыснуть со смеху, а Джонс, тем временем, ржал в кулак. — У тебя всё в порядке?

— Извини ещё раз, я могу переночевать у тебя со своим знакомым? Клянусь, я всё объясню.

— Вы голодны? — Джонс приподнял бровь и улыбнулся, удивляясь такому внезапному вопросу со стороны незнакомца. «Мне он уже нравится», — успел он пробурчать перед тем, как Иван уверил друга, что оба не против поесть.

Когда дверь в подъезд открылась, Иван успел поблагодарить друга и приоткрыл дверь. Обернулся к Альфреду, и тот с улыбкой на лице, счастливый, как ребёнок, показал два больших пальца.

— Он твоя мама? — спросил он, стоя у дверей лифта и поджидая того с верхних этажей.

— На самом деле, просто очень давний друг. Если бы я мог, то доверил бы ему свою жизнь. Но лучше его не злить: знаешь ли, мы оба тесно связаны работой, только он ведёт дела посерьезнее, — когда лифт приехал и осветил темноту подъезда тонкой полосой тёплого света, русский уверенно ступил внутрь, и Джонс, утвердительно хмыкнув, зашёл следом.

Готовя голосовые связки к долгому пояснению, Иван молчал и смотрел в упор на дверь, а Альфред читал надписи на стенах: некоторые цветными фломастерами, а кое-какие перманентным маркером, чтоб уже на века. Казалось бы, дом относительно новый, а лифт уже успели изрисовать бессовестные грубияны, у которых так и горело рассказать миру о своих мыслях.

— Ваня пидорас, — процитировал Джонс, проводя пальцем вдоль надписи гелевой ручкой с блёстками.

— Очень смешно, — наигранно-обиженно пробурчал Иван, скрестив руки на груди.

Альфред лизнул палец и попытался стереть надпись, но вместо этого лишь сильнее размазал её по стенке лифта. На указательном пальце остались блёстки, которые он попытался оттереть о брюки, но это ничуть не помогло.

Наконец кабина пошатнулась, оповещая о прибытии, и двери с грохотом раздвинулись. Иван выискивал взглядом нужную дверь, остановившись посреди этажа. Когда дверь, наконец, была найдена, он уверенно подошёл и постучал костяшками пальцев, но та вмиг отворилась, так что русский чуть не постучал хозяину квартиры по лбу.

Альфред выглянул из-за спины товарища, рассматривая парня, и тот, невзирая на достаточно низкий рост и по-домашнему собранные в хвост длинные волосы, внушал уважение и некую настороженность.

— Ван, извини ещё раз, что так поздно, — начал Иван, опустив руку на плечо друга.

Тот с уверенностью стряхнул со своего плеча ладонь Брагинского и, смерив гостей взглядом, улыбнулся с прищуром, давая знать о своих морщинах и о том, что стоящему перед ними мужчине далеко за тридцать.

— Всё в порядке, я даже не спал. От вас несёт бензином и всякой дрянью, так что сгоняйте-ка первым делом в душ, — на этот раз Ван обратился к американцу. — Эй, ты один из дружков Вани, которому он прикрывает зад?

— Это долгая история, но я правда не отсюда, — Джонс переступил порог и снял обувь.

— Эту долгую историю мне сейчас расскажет мой верный дружище, а ты, бедняга, выглядишь потрёпанным, — Альфред скривил губы, представляя, какой у него сейчас вид. — Дуй в ванну первым, от тебя несёт перегаром. Вань, что ты сделал с бедным парнишкой с акцентом? — спросил Ван, протягивая Джонсу полотенце. Оно чувствовалось на руках мягким и непорочным, и только сейчас Джонс почувствовал, насколько же он грязный. Мысли о душе тут же нагнали усталость, и поэтому он, будто в трансе, поплёлся по направлению в ванну, ориентируясь по шуму воды.

Он решил, что обязательно поблагодарит Вана за такой тёплый приём, хоть и понимал, что так с ним обращаются лишь потому, что он был знакомым Ивана. Из другой комнаты доносились голоса, но сквозь шум воды нельзя было ничего разобрать, вдобавок, от гостиной его отделял целый коридор, и при виде горячей ванны голова закружилась в предвкушении, наконец, расслабиться.

Всё произошло без контроля ситуации мозговыми извилинами: Альфред кинул полотенце в раковину и отключил кран, а затем забрался в ванну прямо в одежде, чувствуя, как горячая вода обволакивает со всех сторон и расслабляет мышцы, что всё то время пребывали в напряжении. Рубашка и брюки тут же прилипли к телу, и даже это не заставило Альфреда пошевелиться в ближайшее время: он облокотил голову о холодные кафельные стены, вдоль которых вытанцовывали красочные рыбы. Даже не задумываясь о том, нарисованные они, или же являлись частью кафеля, Джонс прикрыл веки и глубоко вздохнул. Не хотелось думать и существовать. В голову прокрались фантазии о том, что вот здесь, прямо в чужой ванне, Альфред умрёт красиво, вообразив себе рану в животе.

Сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы задёрнуть штору: американец даже не помнил, закрыл ли дверь в комнату. Положил руку на живот, будто у него там действительно была рана. Сквозь сомкнутые веки размышлял о том, как вода постепенно окрашивается в алый, или как свет, что прорезался сквозь синюю занавеску, и сам окрашивает американца в синий, и его кожа приобретает расцветку аватара, и вот он, такой героически-уставший, сейчас умрёт в ванной.

Разбудил от дрёмы слабый толчок в плечо. Приоткрыв глаза, внутри в голове у Джонса что-то моментально щёлкнуло, но тут же забылось, когда пришло осознание того, кто он и где находится.

— Эй, ты тут уже полчаса торчишь, и даже не слышно. Я так понял, ты даже не предпринял попытки помыться, — Иван присел на коврик у ванны, положив одну руку на бортик, второй, которой перед этим толкнул Альфреда, поднял с плеча на светлую макушку американца, перебирая меж пальцев пряди.

— Полчаса?! — тут же пришёл в себя Альфред, резко садясь в ванной.

— Выглядишь бодрым. Вода как, остыла?

— Тёплая ещё… — пробормотал Альфред, потирая глаза от сна и пытаясь привыкнуть к свету и развеять пелену перед глазами, а затем почувствовал, как вода рядом с ним заплескалась. — Ты что, мать его, творишь?! — снова взревел Джонс, когда Иван, тоже в одежде, уселся в воду рядом.

— Экономлю воду и счета Ван Яо за коммунальные услуги, — пожал плечами Иван, рассматривая растерянного Джонса. — Ты как?

— Приснилось, что меня подстрелили, и я умирал в воде. А ещё я был синим, — Альфред почесал затылок и потянулся. — Ну как, твой друг состряпает для тебя документы?

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Иван и случайно повернул кран для душа. Горячая вода градом полилась на голову Альфреда, и тот громко вскрикнул от неожиданности. — Ох, чёрт, извини!

В ответ тот лишь помотал головой, и Иван понял, что Джонс сейчас не в состоянии вести разговор, так что стоит лишь попытаться рассказать полученную информацию. Нащупав бутылку с шампунем, откупорил крышку и вылил немного содержимого на голову Альфреда, принявшись вспенивать. Тот буравил взглядом дно ванной, невзирая даже на потоки пены вперемешку с водой вдоль лица. 

Подобная покорность вызывала, скорее жалость, и сейчас больше всего американец напоминал тряпичную куклу.

— Я спросил у Вана насчёт Гилберта, — начал Иван, затем подождал немного, чтобы убедиться, что Джонс его слушает. — Яо работает с подобными вещами, так что он знает поимённо почти каждого, что как-либо связан с преступным миром, даже если и не является его частью.

— Он опасен? — монотонно пробурчал Джонс и сплюнул попавшую в рот пену.

— В том и дело, что нет. Нам безумно повезло, что он действительно был тем, за кого себя выдал нам. Ван рассказал, что тот действительно был в сговоре с преследующими его отца людьми.

— Значит информация, которую он нам дал, совершенно правдива. Спасибо, что помог мне с этим. Теперь я уверен, что могу отправить её своим. Осталось только вспомнить пароль от фейсбука или чего ещё… — Альфред убрал с лица намыленную чёлку. Несмотря на то, что на его голове уже сформировалось мыльное королевство в три раза больше, чем сама его голова, Иван, видимо, и сам расслаблялся, перебирая чужие пряди.

— Напряги мозги, — сощурился Иван, наконец, убрав руки с чужой головы.

— На самом деле я и не хочу ничего вспоминать, я ведь уже говорил?

— А я прошу не забывать то, что сказал я.

Альфред поднял взгляд и смерил им серьёзный настрой Ивана. Проморгался и уверенно кивнул, затем набрал воздуха полной грудью и опустился в воду с головой. Пенное царство осталось плавать на поверхности, и вскоре оно начало разрушаться от всплывающих пузырьков кислорода. Этот способ промыть голову во всех смыслах показался на секунду Ивану по-детски забавным, пока Альфред внезапно не вынырнул, расплескивая воду и тяжело дыша. Схватившись за плечи Ивана, он пытался откашляться, а русский, в свою очередь, раздвигал прилипшие к лицу пряди, явно забеспокоившись.

— Что-то вспомнил? — Иван спросил максимально вкрадчиво, насколько это позволял дрогнувший голос.

Альфред медленно вдохнул, а затем выдохнул, крепче хватаясь за чужие плечи и крупно дрожа, а затем, наконец, нашёл в себе силы связать три буквы:

— Всё.


	7. Относительно гордый и при этом трезвый

Слабый поток тёплого воздуха от фена приятно щекотал волосы. Наконец, нажав на выключатель, Джонс принялся придумывать ещё пару причин для того, чтобы задержаться в ванной. Тут, если подумать, действительно было уютно: если он запрётся здесь на пару деньков подумать головой, возможно, ничего страшного и не произойдёт. Кухня рядом, можно будет исподтишка воровать из холодильника колбасу.

Тем не менее, становиться бесполезной амёбой, занимающей ванну в чужом доме Джонс не желал, так что просто снял с себя рубашку, которую стоило просушить после купания. Желудок снова дал о себе знать, напоминая, что неплохо бы пройти на кухню и поместить в себя хотя бы пару крошек.

— Итак, Альфред Джонс, кто же ты на самом деле? — Брагинский, накалывая на вилку полуфабрикат, отдалённо напоминающий наггетс, рассматривал Джонса, что сейчас уплетал их за обе щеки и запивал чаем.

— Меня зовут Альфред и я люблю эти наггетсы. Это всё, что я бы хотел, чтобы ты знал обо мне, но знаешь, давай сегодня устроим вечер откровений, как на девичнике, потому что ты рассказал мне о себе всё, что мог, а я тут выпендриваюсь своей загадочной натурой, — американец говорил быстро и рвано, пытаясь адекватно прожевать ужин, затем сделал паузу, чтобы доесть последний кусок мяса. — Для начала, мне нужен любого вида коммуникатор с клавиатурой, пока я не забыл пароль от Фейсбука.

Иван кивнул на ноутбук, что лежал в углу стола, прикрытый несколькими коробками из-под восточных конфет.

— Ван разрешил его взять на некоторое время, пока он ушёл спать. Говорит, что это ноутбук его кузена, так что секретных материалов или нелегальщины там нет, соответственно, доказательств того, что он кто-то кроме нашей няни, не удастся найти.

Джонс ухватился за ноутбук, как за самое ценное в своей жизни.

— Какой отсюда самый ближайший населённый пункт? Забросишь меня туда по пути, ладно? Меня оттуда заберут.

Иван в сомнении сощурился, наблюдая за движениями пальцев Джонса на клавиатуре.

— Твой пароль от Фейсбука «сраныйпароль»?

— У Артура вообще «сраныйАльфред», пожалуйста, перестань делать вид, будто удивляешься этому.

Долгожданное письмо с адресами отправлено. Альфред закрыл крышку ноутбука, не желая знать, что же ему напишут в ответ и сколько новых ругательств чистой британской души встретиться в потоке гнева. Голова и без того нагружена до невозможности. Захлопнув ноутбук, усталые взгляды встречаются.

Только сейчас Альфред замечает, что заботливый Ван даже нашёл матрасы, что неплохо сойдут за место отдыха. Ночевать будут в достатке: холодильник буквально под ногами. Джонс, потерев переносицу, уселся на матрас и опёрся спиной о столешницу.

— Если ты хочешь, я могу запомнить тебя исключительно как Альфреда, который любит наггетсы, ладно?

— Спускайся сюда и слушай историю моей сраной жизни! — Джонс капризно потянул русского за руку, и тот, оставив чашку с чаем на столе, уселся рядом, обняв руками колени.

— Сказка на ночь?

— Я начну с самого начала, ладно?

— Это тогда, когда тебе обрезали пуповину? До утра заляжем.

— Нет, это слишком рано, — Альфред на секунду призадумался, фокусируя взгляд на деревянном стуле. — Начну с того момента, когда моя жизнь покатилась к чертям, к самому дну. Не поверишь, но всё началось с коллекционных карточек с капитаном Америкой.

***

Джонс перебирал в руках небольшую стопку карточек из журналов, что сейчас выходили в продажу. К сожалению, времени на их коллекционирование у него не было.

— Когда меня казнят, вы сможете похоронить меня с ними, пожалуйста?

Альфред поднял взгляд на юношу за решёткой. В его камере лампочка то и дело отзывалась неприятным треском, возможно, именно по этой причине заключённый сейчас не спал. Да и вёл себя этот юноша на удивление вежливо с момента поступления в этот тюремный блок. Мог бы и оторваться на эмоциях, как делали остальные. В конце концов, отсюда путь лишь в подвал, где стоял электрический стул.

— Я могу попросить об этом тех, кто будет этим заниматься, — с холодом отозвался Джонс, снова возвращаясь взглядом к колоде. — Давно ты их собирал?

— С момента выхода. Некоторые приходилось обменивать у друзей.

Альфред провёл пятернёй вдоль волос и опустился ниже, разминая затёкшую шею. Здесь, в тюремном блоке, особенно на ночной смене, усидеть на месте означало познать все круги Ада, оттого было принято решение чуть размять ноги.

Юноша, поступивший сюда буквально вечером, мог бы стать последним, кого могли обвинить в убийстве целой семьи, включая двоих детей. В любом случае, Джонсу должно быть всё равно, а досье преступников работники пролистывают чисто со скуки, даже не вглядываясь в лица. В любом случае эти лица потом накрывают аккуратной шапочкой и давят на рычаг.

Так уж вышло, что эти коллекционные карточки так и не дали Альфреду покоя. Досье преступника было перевёрнуто с ног до головы. Коротенькое, всего на пару листов.

— Как прошла ночная смена? ¬– Элизабет выглядит обеспокоенной даже через свой повседневный рабочий макияж. Джонс чувствует неприятную горечь, стоя в коридоре и скидывая с себя обувь. Девушка нервно сжимает ручку сумки.

— Всё в порядке. Думаю, я просто слишком сильно вымотался, — поднимает нерешительный взгляд на девушку. Улыбается.

— Не вымучивай из себя эту улыбку, боже правый, — девушка улыбается в ответ и оставляет влажный след на щеке на прощание. — Если вдруг проголодаешься, лазанью найдёшь в духовке.

Дверь захлопывается. Альфред припадает лицом к ещё тёплой постели. В воздухе нависает её невесомое «Люблю тебя», что всегда остаётся на прощание. Нервно сглотнув, юноша достаёт из кармана стопку коллекционных карточек.

***

— Знаешь, она ведь действительно была потрясающей, — Альфред смотрит на деревянный стул сквозь пелену, положив голову на колени. — Я почти женился на ней, понимаешь?

— Что же было не так с тем заключённым и его коллекционными карточками? — возможно, Иван уже провёл прямую и обозначил на ней ключевые моменты истории. Вероятно, даже кульминацию.

— Абсолютно всё. Он весь был не такой. А ещё он был невиновен, это я понял спустя пару дней.

***

Большинство коллег всё время поражались, от чего же Альфред с такими мозгами лишь разгребает дела за теми, кто раскрывает преступления. Самого Джонса тянуло на приключения, но он выбрал более спокойную работу во благо того, чтобы построить семью и иметь возможность на выходных приезжать к брату и смотреть сериалы по «Нетфликсу». Встретив Элизабет, хотелось подарить ей спокойную жизнь без приключений и подростковых крышесносных идей.

В любом случае, в очередной раз Джонс убедился в своих догадках, перечитав досье. Расставив приоритеты.

Голова болела уже не первый день, и снова в ночную смену лучше пару раз пройтись вдоль тюремного блока, вдоль протёртой треклятой красной плитки, что вела в один конец. Порожек в подвал был и без того в плачевном состоянии, слегка прогнувшись под количеством стоп. Из него всегда выходило на одну жизнь меньше.

— Я невиновен, вы ведь знаете, — парень звучал убедительно и, чёрт возьми, лучше бы он спал.

— Я в курсе. Иди на боковую, — Альфред трёт виски и пытается не поворачивать голову. Лучше бы этот засранец прямо сейчас отвернулся и не смотрел. Не смотрел до боли убедительно, иначе Альфред и сам психанёт, вскроет ключами решётку и махнёт рукой на выход, размахивая флажком «Добро пожаловать на свободу!».

***

— Милый, где ты откопал эту бутылку? Её подарил мой отец ещё чёрт знает когда! — хохотнув, Элизабет опускает на стул, рассматривая 40-оборотный бальзам.

— Составишь мне компанию? — Альфред рассматривал полоски света на жалюзи. Затем перевёл взгляд на девушку, что после рабочего дня всё равно была бодрячком. Изначально именно эта поразительная энергичность и свела их вместе, но взрослая жизнь как-то выточила из Элизабет более спокойную и сдержанную натуру, сохранив очаровательную смешинку.

— Тебе нужно взять выходной, — без лишних слов Элизабет достаёт из кухонной тумбы стакан и наливает малую дозу алкоголя. Тоже самое проделывает с рюмкой Альфреда. Пить она совсем не умела, поэтому даже не удосужилась поискать соответствующую посудину: взяла первую кружку с незамысловатым узором, что попалась под руку. — Скоро совсем одуреешь в той тюрьме.

— Я смогу взять выходные лишь на следующей неделе. У меня завтра казнь.

Девушка тяжко вздохнула и выпустила рыжие волосы из хвоста. Попыталась понять взглядом, чем Альфреда так заинтересовали жалюзи, затем всё же вернулась к нему.

— Твоя очередь нажимать на рычаг?

Носить на плечах тяжкий груз в виде отнятой жизни трудно даже для взрослого и здравого работника тюремного блока, именно поэтому на каждый судный день напарники по очереди вешают на себя ещё одну смерть. Шутят, что к моменту увольнения у каждого из них будет поровну нажатий на рычаг, и все они уйдут без лишнего груза на душе. Пусть и преступники, но все они люди.

А некоторые из них были невиновны, но об этом никто не желал узнавать. К сожалению Альфреда, он решил нарушить это правило и сунул свой нос слишком глубоко, от того эта казнь станет для него особенно тяжёлой.

— Не хочу предавать традицию коллег, — Джонс опрокинул в горло содержимое рюмки, хрипло прокашлявшись. — Тем более, он совершил тяжкое преступление. Возможно, мне станет легче, когда я сам покончу с этим.

Покончу с навязчивыми мыслями ещё с далёкого детства, покончу с этой леденящей душу тягой о том, что никогда не смогу жить спокойно, что просто…

Не могу жить спокойно.

***

Альфред, сидя на жёстком матрасе где-то множество лет спустя, в задумчивости прикусил костяшку пальца.

— Я считал себя ненормальным и всеми силами пытался склеить из себя семьянина ради девушки, которую любил. Но мой план снова провалился, потому что я думал, что после казни того парня я заживу спокойно, а я всё похоронил. Включая себя.

— И к чему же тебя повлекла душа? — Брагинский, скрестив руки на груди, щурился и разглядывал силуэт справа от себя напротив окна, крайне заинтересовавшись тем, к какому пороку примкнул Альфред, столкнувшись с внутренним противостоянием.

— Я начал пить. Много.

***

Тон девушки звучал на удивление строго.

— Альфред, что ты творишь?

Юноша, сгорбившись у батареи, разрывал в клочья коллекционные карточки. Чтобы принять сегодняшний день и казнь, нужно было принять самого себя.

И нет, погода не была ужасная или дождливая, как очень бы хотелось Альфреду для оправдания своего состояния. Погода была солнечная с оттенком прохлады: идеальная для пикника в парке. Элизабет наверняка могла бы предложить сходить на него после того, как узнает, как прошёл рабочий день.

Вот тоже самое наверняка спросил тот парень. Ему еле стукнуло за двадцать. Брюнет. Невысокий, но сложен неплохо. У крючковатого носа не пойми откуда сбирались веснушки. Он коллекционировал тупые карточки с капитаном Америкой и наверняка точно так же, как и Альфред с братом, смотрел по выходным «Нетфликс».

— Я раскрыл преступление о невиновном парне из тюремного блока, приговорённого к смерти. А ещё я сегодня казнил его и, как видишь, пытаюсь окончательно отойти от этого и вникнуть в новую жизнь.

Элизабет присела рядом. Причиной её позднего возвращения были аккуратно остриженные рыжие волосы, которые та больше не соберёт в хвостик.

— Почему же ты так отчаянно пытался его спасти?

Альфред опускает голову в ладони и даёт себе пару секунд, чтобы вдохнуть.

Поднимает взгляд на девушку, что так сильно в него влюблена. Брюнет. Веснушки. Порванные коллекционные карточки рассыпаются по полу, освободившись от напряженно сжатых кулаков.

— Кажется, я гей, Элизабет.

В этом не должно было быть ничего смертельного, страшного, неприятного. Тем не менее, Альфред чувствовал в себе безмерный эгоизм, разбивая сердце самой прекрасной девушке в его жизни.

Ласковая ладонь приглаживает светлые волосы Джонса. Элизабет Джонс звучит романтично и красиво. Альфред кладёт голову девушке на плечо и смотрит в пустоту.

— Ты в любой момент можешь обратиться ко мне за помощью. Помни, я ведь всегда желала тебе добра.

«Люблю тебя» больше не висело сладким привкусом в воздухе на прощание после ночной смены. Потому что больше не было ни Элизабет, ни ночных смен. После увольнения на прощание от коллег досталась красочная бутылка вина, купленная в том месте, где никогда не пьют с горла. К сожалению, тогда Джонсу стало начхать на правила этикета распития алкоголя в пустой квартире.

Копилка, что должна была быть разбита в день похода в ювелирный, опустошилась в течении пары недель, отправив содержимое в кассу алкомаркета.

Альфред прислушался к навязчивым звукам сквозь пелену. Поднявшись с постели, понял, что это стуки в дверь. Только затем вспомнил, что последняя таблетка от головной боли была выпита вчера.

Где-то на этом моменте в сюжетную линию очень внезапно, как только распахивается дверь, вклинивается Артур, схватив юношу за плечи и пытаясь привести в чувства.

— Какого чёрта, Джонс? Я тащился сюда из другого штата ради того, чтобы подтирать тебе сопли! Не прошло и месяца, а я уже обязан спасать тебя от передоза этого паршивого французского вина?

Альфред сощурился и состроил противную гримасу поневоле: голова раскалывалась жутко.

— Артур, не кричи. Голова болит.

Кёркленд выдыхает и крепче обхватывает плечи американца.

— Нам нужно поговорить. Но перед этим тебе следует умыться. Марш в ванную, — Артур насупил брови и по старой привычке отчеканил порядок действий коротко и ясно даже для Альфреда, что погряз в похмелье. Тот, промычав и потерев глаза, побрёл приводить себя в относительный порядок.

Артур распахивает окна и впускает в комнату свет. Спустя пару мгновений замечает на прикроватной тумбе стопку очень криво склеенных коллекционных карточек.

Разговор длился слишком долго, и уже спустя пять минут Альфред даже не помнил, о чём он был. Тем не менее, он был безумно благодарен Артуру за то, что тот даже умудрился приехать к нему за день до какой-то важной миссии в агенстве. Тем не менее, пусть суть разговора улавливалась плохо, на пару часов Джонс почувствовал облегчение. Впервые за длительное время поел полноценный завтрак. Это был первый день, когда он не взялся за бутылку.

Кёркленд уезжал, уверяя, что ещё вернётся. Попросил отвечать на звонки Мэттью. Альфред купил цветные маркеры, чтобы выделять ими интересующие вакансии для работы. Ситуация жалеющего себя Альфреда Джонса устраивала его несколько больше, чем попытки наскрести себе на жизнь работой в кофейне, потому что больше всего юноша боялся этого проклятого и невыносимого для него слова «скука».

Жизнь в семье не казалась настолько скучной, потому что такая же нелюбящая стоять на месте Элизабет была рядом и в любом момент те могли бросить жизнь и пойти в поехать автостопом до другого штата, отпросившись на неделю отпуска. Винить её он не смел. Договорились некоторое время не видеться, а затем, Альфред был уверен, они смогут снова стать хорошими друзьями, как, скажем, в университете.

Три месяца продлились тягуче и непосредственно, одинаково и, казалось, впустую. Альфред как только мог затягивал себя в пучину бесконечных детективных фильмов и сериалов, вслух возмущаясь в пустой квартире насчёт глупых и видимых для него сюжетных дыр. Пытался не сойти с ума или задержаться как можно дольше перед тем, как покатиться в пропасть.

До поры до времени ещё можно было так продержаться, а затем начать понемногу что-то менять. «Понемногу» звучал совсем не в духе Альфреда, но при любой свободной возможности он мог сорваться из-за любого провала и снова примкнуть губами к горлу бутылки, вернуться к тому, с чего начинал.

Пока по утрам спасал чай с бергамотом. Во второй половине рабочей недели утро начиналось с крепкого эспрессо, который до этого переносил лишь Кёркленд. Кстати, вспомнив о нём, и только в тот момент Джонс заметил, что с крючка в коридоре пропала вторая связка ключей. В воспоминания про те ужасные дни прокрался мимолётный звон ключей в руках Артура. Он всегда уходил, будучи уверенным, что ещё вернётся.

Вместо Артура звонил Бонфуа, беспокоясь за двоих. Франциска Альфред любил чуть ли не сильнее его супруга, так как он был именно тем, кто всегда напоминал о том, что Артур не бездушная высохшая корочка пирога. И всё же, разговоры, хоть и по вечерам, сидя на диване перед телевизором в обнимку с чипсами, проходили уютно, клеились из довольно банальных реплик, хотя со стороны Франциска доносились живыми и полными энтузиазма.

В то рождество Джонс собрался и приехал к брату. Даже стал думать о переезде в Канаду, пока тому не сорвали крышу. Что нашло в тот день и какого вида ощущения переполняли, Альфред не знал, но, увидев у кассы в конце рабочего дня Элизабет, что-то в глубине души проскользнуло в виде чувства вины, затем сменилось неминуемой завистью, когда та выглядела счастливой.

— Я действительно рада, что у тебя всё в порядке, — отозвалась она. Искренне улыбалась. Джонс похлопал глазами. Осмотрел девушку с головы до ног.

— Ты беременна? — слегка сиплым голосом с ноткой жалости. Следом Альфред прокашлялся и пожалел впервые в жизни о своей чёртовой проницательности и слегка выпуклому животу девушки. Элизабет заправила прядь за ухо. Те заметно отросли. Джонс сглотнул, поняв, что в горле пересохло. Она начинала заправлять пряди волос за ухо, когда нервничала. — Прости, я правда очень рад за тебя.

Она брала карамельный латте и два круассана с ванильной начинкой с собой. Это были её любимые.

Сумка с вещами была бездумно оставлена где-то в коридоре. Руки никогда прежде не тряслись так сильно, случайно задев помеченный календарь с датами для утренних пробежек. Последние несколько недель Альфред планировал взять себя в руки и сбросить пару килограмм. Похоронив свои дальнейшие планы, самое символичное и пафосное, что нашлось после покинутых мыслей об алкоголе — подарочная бутылка виски. Кто подарил и когда, возможно, было просто куплено с дури. Прожигает горло настолько, что в уголках глаз проседают слёзы, затем яркий румянец, что вечно придавал очарования.

Сегодня, увы, смотреть на Альфреда некому, поэтому он, не думая, с давящимся смехом отчаяния накрывает ладонью лицо и проливает алкоголь в рюмку, переполнив края. Сумка, одиноко лежавшая в коридоре, заглушала вибрацию телефона, что пытался достучаться до владельца.

***

— Ты что, уснул? — Иван легко тряхнул за плечо замолкшего Джонса.

— Чувак, я пытаюсь вспомнить, что было дальше, — Альфред проводит ладонью по затылку, вздыхая. — Просто я мало что помню с того дня, потому что чуть не умер.

— Ничего нового. Кажется, фраза «чуть не умер» должна стоять в статусе как постоянное состояние.

— Нет, это был первый раз, когда я чуть не умер, вот в чём проблема. Прошло столько лет, а я всё ещё со страхом вспоминаю, что могло со мной случиться. Как я в тот момент вообще оказался в наполненной ванной?

— Давай остановимся на том, что ты оказался в наполненной ванной, — согласно кивнул Иван, следом тоже самое сделал Джонс.

— Тонул.

— Тонул в ванной.

— Я говорил, что Артур спиздил вторые ключи?

***

— Дышит? — обеспокоенно уточнил Франциск, стоя на пороге ванной.

Артур поднял голову с груди Джонса, что бессознательно распластался на цветной плитке.

— Он сейчас у меня не только задышит, но и будет ответственен за всё хорошее, — на грани паники пробурчал Артур, наспех расстегнув чужую рубашку и вспоминая все уроки оказания первой помощи. Сложив руки у груди пострадавшего, Кёркленд про себя пожелал, чтобы от проступивших эмоций он не переломил Джонсу грудную клетку.

Первые признаки жизни тот подал, прокашлявшись. Альфред, крепко зажмурившись и перевернувшись на бок со стоном, услышал протяжное «Господи» откуда-то слева. Приоткрыв веки, он обнаружил перед собой ножки ванной и такое знакомое чувство.

Опустошённости.

— Я жду твоих оправданий, ты конченный эгоистичный кусок дерьма, — Артур сжал руки в кулаки и пытался отдышаться, откинувшись на стену и смотря на Джонса всеми существующими видами презрения. Бонфуа без лишних расспросов подхватил Альфреда и облокотил спиной о бортик ванной, чтобы тот смог нормально дышать. Сел рядом, на выдохе проворковав пару ругательств на французском.

Альфред смотрел в пол и пытался размять мышцы лица, вместе с тем вспомнить, где он вообще находится.

— У меня из-за тебя скоро вся башка седая будет! — наконец, восстановив дыхание, Артур перехватил Альфреда за ворот рубашки, приблизив к себе. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что мог подохнуть прямо здесь, если бы Франциску не приспичило приехать именно сегодня?!

— Артур, отвянь от него, — Франциск перехватил супруга за плечи и оттащил его снова к противоположной стене, но Кёркленд всё же успел привести Джонса в чувства смачной пощечиной, от которой Альфред, не выдержав напора из-за ослабших мышц, чуть не упал, ударившись лицом о бортик ванной. — Да чтоб вас, как дети малые!

— Он решил устроить тут харакири на квартире, напившись с горла какой-то дрянью! Я должен сейчас его по головке гладить?

— Марш на кухню, — Бонфуа смахнул нависшую на лицо чёлку Артура и указал на дверной проём. — Ему нужно придти в себя, а затем будешь делать с ним, что хочешь.

Прогнав, наконец, темпераментного супруга в другую комнату, чтобы придти в себя, Франциск и сам на пару секунд уронил лицо в ладони, сделав глубокий вдох и затем выдохнув. Следом полез в тумбу за аптечкой, заметив, что Джонс прижимает ладонь к носу, с которого увесистой струёй сочилась кровь.

— Убери руку, — холодно приказал тот, и Альфред не стал сопротивляться, опустив ладонь на холодный кафель и попытался сесть ровно.

***

— Если бы я мог, то назвал бы Артура отцом, но, увы, получил бы за это подзатыльник и замечание о том, что я снова пытаюсь переложить ответственность на кого-то. Тем не менее, как видишь, я тот ещё засранец, — Альфред устало потянулся, но это не означало, что история закончена. Голос американца немного охрип от долгого монолога, поэтому он прочистил горло и потянулся к чашке, чтобы сделать глоток воды.

— По крайней мере, ты был тем, кто сам убивал свою жизнь, я же активно подталкивал на это других.

— Ты жертва обстоятельств! — Джонс говорил шёпотом, но это не мешало ему проявлять все существующие интонации.

Он завалился на колени собеседнику, разглядывая потолок и скрестив руки на груди. Иван в неуверенности взглянул на американца, затем, чуть помедлив, всё же запустил ладонь в чужую копну волос. Он был почти уверен, что Альфред издал звук, похожий на урчание довольного кота.

— Короче, как ты понял, припёрлись они ко мне неспроста, — Джонс закрыл глаза и с уверенностью в голосе продолжил.

***

Альфред, словно провинившийся щенок, сидел на стуле напротив двух гостей, любезно предоставив им свои последние запасы чая с бергамотом. Он был готов к любому виду разговора, даже такому, от которого у него заложит уши, потому что, находясь на грани смерти, Джонс внезапно понял, насколько же хочет жить. Пусть даже в таком непривычном ритме, медленно вскарабкиваясь наверх из пропасти.

— Если бы я мог, устроил бы тебе сейчас Ад наяву, — осторожно начал Артур, затем взглянув на Франциска, убедив его взглядом, что будет акцентировать внимание на основном и побережёт их таблетки-успокоительные. — Но мы приехали не за этим, и, поверь, это действительно нечто более важно, чем твоя гнусная жизнь и мои потраченные на тебя нервные клетки.

Бонфуа прокашлялся, решив, что стоит передать монолог на себя. Кёркленд тяжко вздохнул и сделал глубокий глоток, давая супругу слово.

— Мэттью попросил передать тебе это лично, а не по телефону, — шестерёнки в голове Альфреда принялись прокручиваться с сумасшедшей скоростью, ведь, если дело касается брата, то он бы приехал лично, поэтому Джонс перебивает, тяжело задышав:

— Что-то с Мэттью?

— Он болен, — с горечью отозвался Артур, прижав кулак ко лбу и зажмурившись. — Если тебе всё равно на нас, то мы бы хотели, чтобы тебе не было всё равно на него.

— Я еду к нему, — Альфред резко подорвался с места, пытаясь вспомнить все возможные рейсы до Оттавы и сайты для покупки авиабилетов. — Поможете с документами и визой?

— Присядь, дорогуша, — ласково отозвался Франциск и очень резко усадил Джонса обратно.

— Ты американец, олух, тебе не нужна виза в Канаду, это во-первых, — Кёркленд прислонил кружку к своему лицу, презрительно глядя на всё ещё вялого Джонса с перебинтованным носом. — А во-вторых, Мэттью сейчас в Вашингтоне с нами. Ему нужна операция.

Альфред нервно потёр вспотевшие ладони и поднял взгляд. Бонфуа, глядя в стену, помешивал ложкой в давно остывшем чае. Артур наблюдал за движениями супруга, терпеливо выжидая решения Джонса.

— Вы приехали, чтобы забрать меня?

— Ну уж нет, голубушка, алкоголика в своей квартире я не потяну! — возмутился Франциск, указывая чайной ложкой на Альфреда. — Мы приехали, чтобы вправить этой новостью тебе мозги и чтобы ты ими начал пользоваться. Если хочешь быть рядом с братом, то тебе придётся снимать отдельную квартиру и найти работу.

Волна непорочных детских желаний, что до сих пор поступали в светлую макушку Альфреда даже сейчас, внезапно захлестнула с новой силой.

— А я смогу работать с вами?

Франциск, что до этого, наконец, решился сделать глоток чая, прыснул со смеху, чуть не подавившись. Кёркленд взглянул на Джонса с новой порцией презрения.

— Туда кого попало не берут.

— Даже лучших друзей доверенного работника? — впервые за этот вечер Альфред искренне и с надеждой улыбнулся. Что-то в этой надежде, видимо, зацепило Артура.

— Я не твой лучший друг, — нахмурившись, уверил он. — Но я подумаю.

— Я уверил себя в невиновности приговорённого к смерти парня, сидя задницей на стуле во время ночной смены. Вы точно не пожалеете, — захлебнувшись решительностью, уверил Джонс.

***

— Я почти уверен, что Артур прямо сейчас жалеет, — хохотнул Брагинский, затем Джонс с возмущением ущипнул того за нос, потянув за собой. Оба легли на расстеленные вдоль кухни матрасы. Джонс пятками упирался в стены холодильника и, кажется, был более чем доволен положением дел.

— Что же насчёт той ситуации, почему я оказался у твоего порога. Мне поручили миссию, которая не должна была продлиться более пары дней. Тем не менее, тут же по приезду я вляпался в неприятности, а должен был встретиться в ближайшее время с неким Гилбертом. Мир тесен, не правда ли?

— Ты подозрительно удачлив, раз всё сложилось так, как и должно было. Относительно.

— Я просто немного потерялся по пути, зато в результате добыл то, что и должен был.

— Не будь так горд собой. Артур точно надерёт тебе зад.

— Захлопнись, — Джонс подхватил подушку из-под своей головы и бросил в собеседника, следом услышав глухое «Эй!».

Альфред закрыл ладонью рот и сдержанно заржал, когда полный возмущения Брагинский и сам подхватил свою подушку и метнул в Джонса. Тот, предусмотрев сей ожидаемый ход, схватил её на лету и навалился сверху, прижав Ивана к матрасу и принявшись выбивать из себя всё озорство, избивая русского подушкой.

— Вы вообще в курсе, который час, олухи?!

Показавшись на пороге, Ван Яо щёлкнул выключателем и, скрестив руки, рассматривал картину, которую можно было узреть разве что в детской спальне или летнем лагере посреди тихого часа.

— Я душил его подушкой, — неловко отозвался Альфред, щурясь от света, пока Иван пытался спихнуть его с себя.

— Вас вообще возможно уложить? — хозяин квартиры потёр переносицу, снова выключая свет. — Хватит издавать любые звуки, кроме храпа, пожалуйста.

— Прости, Ван, — Брагинский, воспользовавшись моментом, выхватил подушку из рук Джонса и швырнул в другой конец комнаты, сдавшись насчёт попыток снять с себя навалившееся тело американца. — Представь, что мы уже спим.

— Очень бы хотелось, — отозвался Ван Яо, уже сворачивая обратно в комнату.

— Джонс, слезь с меня, серьезно, — возмутился шёпотом Иван, приподнявшись на локтях. Глаза понемногу привыкали к темноте, и теперь можно было разглядеть, что Альфред о чём-то глубоко задумался.

— Иван, ты что, гомосексуал? — поинтересовался тот, когда осознал, на чём тот сидит.

— Без понятия. Свали с меня и дай уединиться.

Джонс, неловко прокашлявшись, перекатился на свой матрас и уткнулся взглядом в столешницу, пытаясь снять с лица нахлынувший жар. С пьяни было немного проще проявлять себя как решительного и открытого человека, даже несмотря на то, что таким успешным его делает всего пару глотков пива.

— Ты спишь? — уточняет Альфред спустя время, когда Брагинский вернулся и накрылся одеялом, не издавая в течении нескольких минут ни единого звука.

— Благодаря тебе нет, — отозвался русский, следом вздохнув.

— У вас в России есть «Нетфликс»?

— Не смотрю телевизор.

— Я подумал, что было бы неплохо…

— Я не слышу, что ты там бормочешь, — устало вздохнул Иван, следом дёрнув Альфреда за плечо, и тот медленно повернулся на другой бок, лицом к русскому.

— Было бы неплохо, чтобы я смотрел по выходным «Нетфликс» со своим братом, а ты со своими сёстрами, — на вопросительный взгляд Ивана Джонс цокнул языком. — Я понимаю, что у нас совершенно разные часовые пояса, но, знаешь, это было бы просто прикольно.

Альфред выжидающе захлопал глазами, затем в темноте заметил, как губы напротив слабо дрогнули в улыбке.

— Мило. Я тебя понял.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, — рвано кинул американец, затем резко повернувшись на другой бок. Он неловко улыбался дверце кухонной тумбы. Решительный и открытый — и всё это без помощи пива.


	8. Последствия и наказание

После стольких событий было бы неплохо погрузиться в полноценный и длительный сон. Пока что Альфред мог довольствоваться только этим, проснувшись от голосов в соседней комнате и чувствуя боль в каждой кости тела. Даже в тех, о существовании которых не подозревал.

В теле ощущалась подавленность, зато в голове всё значительно притупилось, и теперь можно было попробовать даже выкинуть в свет пару здравых идей насчёт будущих событий, которым ещё предстоит произойти.

Место рядом пустовало, а за стенкой доносилось два голоса, что обсуждали, возможно, некоторые события, которые умудрились упустить в жизни друг друга. Окно приветливо впускало свежий воздух, шторы, вздымаясь и подхватывая тонкой тканью потоки, щекотали пятки. Джонс в решительности поднялся и проследовал в комнату. Из соображений осторожности выглянул из-за угла аккуратно, чтобы лишь оповестить о своём присутствии и не показаться тем нахалом, что любит подслушивать чужие разговоры. К слову, последний факт был одной из характеристик Альфреда, но ради приличия пока стоило и проявить вежливость.

Его заметили сразу. Ван Яо сидел лицом к дверному проходу и сидящий напротив Иван, подняв взгляд, сразу понял, что второй гость уже проснулся.

— У вас принято желать доброго утра? — Альфред опёрся плечом о дверной косяк, попытавшись размять мышцы лица ладонью.

— Доброе утро, — отозвался Иван в знак ответа на вопрос. — Выглядишь так, словно тебя побили.

— Я могу представить, что услышал лишь первое предложение. — Джонс зевнул и поспешил встать смирно, обращаясь к хозяину квартиры. — Спасибо огромное ещё раз. Вы даже не представляете, как выручили нас.

— К сожалению, я представляю, — отозвался Ван, пожимая плечами. — Мистер Джонс, вы чай будете?

Американец покачал головой в знак отрицания.

— Нужно умыться и придти в себя. Когда выезжаем?

— Желательно в ближайшее время. Чем раньше я успею пересечь границу, тем лучше, — Брагинский повертел в руках поддельный паспорт, который уже успел взяться из-под самых откровений нелегальной деятельности.

Альфреду не нужно было объяснять. Распахнув дверь ванной, он сразу включил холодную воду и плеснул на лицо. Посмотрел в зеркало и, сощурившись, мысленно пожелал, чтобы это всё поскорее закончилось. Выплеснув большинство неприятных воспоминаний почти незнакомому человеку, понял, что чувствует себя чистым. Повернув кран до упора, Джонс ещё раз окунул лицо в ледяную воду и поспешил на выход.

Хоть той семейной теплоты, как между Альфредом и его знакомыми у Брагинского с Ван Яо не было, и те обменялись на прощание лишь благодарностями и рукопожатиями, чувствовалась та атмосфера прощания, при которой вовсе не знаешь, вернёшься ли ещё. Возможно, в делах этих обоих не было принято обниматься или плакать, желая счастливой дороги, потому что чем дольше прощание, тем проще будет потом забыть.

Оставив все формальности за дверью лифта, Джонс считал проходящие этажи по узкой полоске света в щели дверей.

— Знаешь, я ведь могу доехать сам, — неловко прокашлялся Альфред, осознавая, что Иван рискует, решив подвезти Джонса до пункта назначения лично. Его может поджидать как полиция, так и бывшие сотрудники.

— И как же ты собираешься это делать? — не услышав ответа, русский нахмурился и закатил глаза. — Нет, пожалуйста, не строй из себя благородство. Дай мне побыть самоотверженным ещё немного. Для меня это впервые, и знаешь, это довольно приятно.

— Поступаю ли я правильно, подвергая тебя подобной опасности, когда у тебя есть шанс всё исправить?

Когда двери лифта открылись, Альфред, почувствовав подзатыльник, вывалился из кабинки, громко ойкнув.

— Я не смогу ничего исправить, если брошу тебя здесь на произвол судьбы. В жизни не прощу себе подобного. Дуй к машине и не задерживайся.

Кинув по пути беззлобный взгляд на русского, Джонс, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, открывает входную дверь. Русский явно выглядел совершенно стальным в своих намерениях и отказываться от ещё одной поездки вместе не собирался.

***

В своём шестом чувстве Альфред был уверен на все сто процентов, так как тревога заставала парня лишь в нужные моменты. Возможно, последние события сказались на состоянии агента, но он всё же чувствовал в непринуждённой обстановке подвох. Также в голове находилась идея того, что подобные неприятные колюще-режущие ощущения были обусловлены элементарным волнением о человеке за рулём. В конце концов, американцу признать неравнодушие к Брагинскому труда не составило.

Взглянув на электронные часы у переключателя радио, Джонс решил отвлечь себя приблизительным подсчётом того, сколько он поспал. Время близилось к полудню, и это означало, что адекватное количество времени удалось провести в относительно комфортном горизонтальном положении. Он знал времена, когда поспать вовсе не удавалось, так что события складывались весьма комфортабельно, и по пути он не уснёт, упав лицом в бардачок.

Ехали молча в силу того, что лишний раз чесать языком не хотелось. Наблюдая за постепенной сменой ровной трассы на пригород, относительный сценарий окончания этой истории уже был поставлен. Оба уже взрослые мальчики, привыкшие к прощаниям и попутным людям в своей жизни, которые приходят и уходят, поэтому Альфред просто решил не раздувать из этого факта острую проблему, которая, в силу обстоятельств, всё равно не сможет решиться, как бы грустно это не звучало.

Американец предпочитал считать, что обмен опытом между людьми — самое важное, и не так важен тот факт, что в результате те разбегутся. У обоих совершенно противоположный вид деятельности, но оба также подразумевали под собой способность мириться с последствиями и потерями. Спасли друг другу пару раз жизнь и поговорили по душам — уже замечательно.

Машина тормозит, и Иван выглядит весьма напряжённо.

— Что не так?

— Дело в том, что ты разыскиваешься системой наркоторговцев, а я помимо этого ещё и полицией. Что-то я очень сомневаюсь, что как только мы въедем в город, сможем остаться незамеченными с обеих сторон.

Джонс прокашлялся и потянулся к ручке двери.

— Дальше я могу сам, на своих двоих, — он смотрит на Ивана в знак одобрения, и тот кивает. Альфред решительно тянет за рычаг, открывая дверь, затем оборачиваясь. — Спасибо.

— Спасибо, — шутливо отзывается эхом Брагинский, дабы окончательно смягчить обстановку. — Удачи.

На секунду замявшись, Джонс вылезает из машины и успевает сделать вдох, а затем интуиция как никогда даёт тревожный звонок, как только в голове проскакивает мысль, что поджидать попутчиков могут даже здесь и сейчас.

Альфред чувствует, как его обдало кипятком после такого приевшегося к барабанным перепонкам звука выстрела, что долетел до ушей приблизительно в тот же момент, как юноша встал во весь рост. Рука резко тянет обратно в салон, и с губ слетает лишь болезненный стон, и американец интуитивно тянется к месту ранения. К сожалению, машину преследователя разглядеть не удалось.

Что-то пошло не так, но Альфред никак не может сообразить, что именно. Затем голова откидывается назад, и машина резко двигается.

— Ты жив?

Джонс, не соображая, машет отрицательно головой и, пытаясь вникнуть в ситуацию, крепко зажмурился и почувствовал, наконец, пронзительную боль в бедре. На фоне слышит гул машин и, кажется, успевает насчитать приблизительно две, включая ту, в которой он снова оказался, не успев толком её покинуть. Сосредоточил мысли на том, чтобы удержать равновесие, а затем пытается прикинуть возможность выживания.

Сквозь пелену накативших слёз вперемешку с холодным потом, Альфред ловит глазами боковое стекло, что находилось в момент выстрела как раз сзади него. Американец делает глубокий вдох и откидывается на спину, стараясь выдохнуть как можно медленнее: если стекло на двери машины цело, выходит, пуля всё ещё в теле. Если он всё ещё жив, пуля не раскололась. Пожалуй, это было всё, на что пока способны извилины юноши, и он до последнего надеялся, что ситуация взята под контроль и его нахождение в этой машине задержится до момента, когда его доставят в ближайшую больницу. О возможных вариантах этой ситуации и о том, как их так удачно выследили, Альфред подумает потом, когда мысли не будут заняты лишь словами «Вдох» и «Выдох».

Через пару поворотов, на которых Альфред корчил о боли такие гримасы, что не желал даже приблизительно воображать, насколько нечеловечно те выглядят со стороны, трель двигателей слились воедино, оповещая, что порог города уже позади. Хоть звон в ушах поутих, проанализировать голос по левую сторону было безумно трудно. На каждое слово Джонс, как только мог, мотал головой, оповещая о своей жизнеспособности. Перед глазами весело плясали огоньки, с садизмом реагируя на обострение пульсирующей боли яркими вспышками, от которых некуда было деваться даже под прикрытыми веками.

Затем машина останавливается. Американец проморгался, затем в нерешительности открыл глаза и повернул голову налево.

— Чёрт возьми, не делай такой вид, будто сейчас умрёшь, — Иван скривился с тоской и открыл дверь. До ушей Альфреда донёсся звук полицейской сирены, и его бросило в крупную дрожь. Вдоль лба потекли капли холодного пота, пытаясь освежить голову и сохранить крупицы рассудка.

Когда русский распахнул дверь машины, Джонс успел перехватить его за рукав окровавленной рукой:

— Что ты делаешь?!

— Совершаю самый адекватный и справедливый поступок в своей жизни, — Иван аккуратно перехватил руку Альфреда и положил её на колено раненого. — Сиди тихо и не чертыхайся, — аккуратно и медленно выбравшись из машины, русский обернулся назад.

К сожалению, повернуть голову Джонс не мог. Повернуться всем телом — тем более. Огоньки перед глазами вспыхнули чёрными расширяющимися пятнами вперемешку с гулом от сирен, и он понял, что сознание предпочло покинуть тело.

Альфред зажмурился в последний раз и понял, что именно сейчас попал ситуацию, которую заслужил не контролировать и схватиться не за очередную попытку подвига, а за собственную жизнь.

***

Это чувство было знакомо Альфреду. Оно появляется интуитивно и отталкивает все набытые с годами предрассудки и принципы, и длится около секунды. Именно это приятное и светлое чувство юноша ощутил впервые пару лет назад, когда чуть не лишился жизни. Со стороны любой неопытным и любящий поворчать станет утверждать, что это ощущение с роду эгоизму, но что-то подсказывало Джонсу, что это нечто совсем другое, что наступает и накрывает тёплой обволакивающей приятной волной.

Чувство, когда ты делаешь вдох и понимаешь, что жив. Он ощутил это каждым атомом своего тела, которые боролись за своё существование и желали уцепиться за нечто единственное, что Альфред чудом не потерял вот уже дважды.

Сфокусировав взгляд на потолке, Альфред аккуратно и очень медленно поднимается на локтях, и тут же замечает очертания яркого и цветного на фоне белого и безмолвного в больничной палате. С безумным облегчением выдыхая, Джонс тянется ладонью к золотистым прядям на голове спящего у кровати Артура. Лицо англичанина утонуло в скрещённых на кровати руках, но он тут же крупно вздрагивает и поднимает голову, когда почувствовал прикосновение.

Альфред пытается придумать оправдания. Много оправданий, встречаясь взглядом с Кёрклендом, но лишь продолжает гладить его по голове, удивляясь, как его светлая копна волос всё ещё не поседела от страха.

Артур, усталым взглядом покрасневших глаз вглядывается в лицо американца, а затем, дрогнув губами на выдохе, загребает в объятия и крупно дрожит. В тот момент Джонс на секунду интуитивно скривился, почувствовав режущий кожу хирургический шов, но затем предпочитает вернуть к ясности Артура и обнимает в ответ, подтверждая догадки британца о том, что это всё же не сон.

— Я думал, ты откинулся, — на выдохе признался Артур, в стрессовой ситуации даже не пытаясь скрывать свой природный жаргон.

— Если честно, я тоже, — Кёркленд убирает чёлку с глаз американца, а тот, в свою очередь, обращает внимание на измотанный вид англичанина. — Артур, сколько я спал?

— Мы с Франциском в больнице почти двое суток.

Альфред решил пока не отдаваться эмоциям и не реагировать на ответы чересчур эмоционально. Если англичанин в стрессовых ситуациях наоборот оголял нервы и выставлял весь спектр человеческих эмоций напоказ, то Джонс предпочитает сосредоточиться на фактах и думать головой.

— Ты ждёшь от меня пояснений или?..

— Я ничего не хочу. Нет, погоди, — Артур почесал затылок и нахмурился. — Пару раз шлёпнуть тебя по затылку и отдохнуть от всего этого. Поехать домой и понять, какого быть нормальным человеком.

Альфред медленно кивает и приподнимает больничную пижаму. Тонкими синими линиями вдоль раны протянулись швы, оповещая о том, что в виде напоминания останется лишь шрам.

— Где Франциск? — сложив ещё парочку сценариев в голове, Джонс решил уточнить правдивость одного из них.

— Разбирается во всей этой чёртовой ситуации. Он позвонил мне и сказал, что ты умудрился вляпаться в какую-то историю помимо задания. Какого чёрта, Ал?

Альфред виновато вскидывает руки и вздыхает, переваривая в голове произошедшее.

— Кёркленд, я жертва обстоятельств! — следом осёкся, когда вспомнил, что для Артура обращение по фамилии расценивается как нечто неуважительное. За исключением случаев с «Сэр Кёркленд», но и это бы оскорбило англичанина до чёртиков, так как от лица Альфреда это звучало бы на уровне обращения к старику. — Артур, у меня ведь другого выбора не было.

Выдохнув и проведя пятернёй вдоль волос, англичанин кивает.

— В любом случае меня крайне интересует, почему ты постоянно влипаешь в подобные ситуации.

— Потому что я умею из них выбираться, — Джонс дерзко улыбается, и Кёркленд ухмыльнулся в ответ, радуясь привычному настрою Альфреда, который вернулся к нему буквально в момент. Порой эта манера поведения раздражала, но лишь в моменты, когда нужно было действительно думать головой. Джонс, хоть и был способен перескакивать с одной стороны монеты на другую, не понимал, в какой момент это нужно делать, и от этого порой кружилась голова.

Альфред был тем типом людей, что завораживал своей непредсказуемостью и вызывал банальный интерес среди всех, кто его окружал. Порой Артур, имея больший опыт в жизни, иногда завидовал подобной способности со стороны товарища.

— Так ты простишь меня? — американец снова переходит на серьёзную манеру поведения, и Кёркленд трёт глаза, уже слегка подустав от этой карусели настроения.

— Тебя невозможно не простить, чёрт бы тебя побрал, — Артур откидывается на стул, скрестив руки на груди. — Я бы с удовольствием послушал список твоих преступлений, но только если это будет звучать как неправдоподобная выдумка, — дверь в палату захлопывается, и Кёркленд, сидя напротив двери, улыбается навстречу вошедшему. — Франциск, привет.

Альфред оборачивается и встречается взглядом с человеком, который знает о сложившейся ситуации приблизительно столько же, сколько и сам Джонс. Только Франциск, присаживаясь, выглядит куда более задумчивым: потому что в его голове поместилась именно та часть сценария, в которой виднелись последствия и кульминация, а у Альфреда собрались все подробности вступления и драматических выпадов.

Бонфуа останавливает юношу от потока вопросов, устало вздохнув.

— Альфред, какого чёрта?

— Хватит чертыхаться, вы оба! — выдохнул Джонс, сузив глаза. — У меня с собой не было даже телефона.

— У меня было меньше возни с документами даже во время заключения брака, — Франциск закинул ногу на ногу, ворча в манере Кёркленда, за что получил осуждающий взгляд супруга, напоминающий, кто здесь королева драмы.

Джонсу ничего не оставалось, кроме как пожать плечами.

— Я ничего не помню после того, как меня подстрелили, — Альфред нахмурился и часто заморгал. Попытался спрятаться от неприятных вспышек где-то в закоулках памяти, что выбрались наружу и стали плясать перед глазами.

На него уставились две пары глаз в ожидании. Недоговорённость вспыхнула в атмосфере комнаты и оседала неприятным чувством напряжения.

— Франциск, меня ведь не одного арестовали? — Джонс решил пройтись поверхностно вдоль сложившихся обстоятельств, чтобы сформулировать в голове полную картину.

— У меня был ряд вопросов к тебе насчёт этого. Ты вообще в курсе, с кем связался?

— Так что с ним?

— О ком идёт речь? — вспыхнул Артур, явно забеспокоившись за то, что к их делам могут быть причастны вторые лица.

Если бы удалось расстаться на обочине, возможно, такой дикий интерес на заставил бы Джонса сейчас в нетерпении сжать простыни и выжидать ответа. Бонфуа, явно не обладая большим количеством информации о ком-либо кроме Альфреда, задумчиво прокашлялся:

— Кажется, его задержали. Эта ситуация быстро замялась в связи с тем, что вы дурачились вместе. Если ему попадётся хороший адвокат, он отделается лишь штрафами.

Джонс горько сглотнул. Винить себя в том, что Иван попал под облаву последствий своих грязных дел? Сам же предупреждал, что делает это по своему желанию. Никто не будет брать в счёт то, что тот пару раз спас жизнь Альфреду. Пойдя путём благородства, он угодил в яму, которую сам себе же и вырыл. Возможно, в момент кульминации Брагинский решил для себя, что это должно было произойти в любом случае как карма за все предыдущие его погрешности.

Джонс, прикусив губу, взглянул на своих товарищей. Хоть всё это время Иван предпочитал возносить Альфреда для себя как пример, кое в чём он ошибся. Американец почесал затылок, решив, что не заслуживает входить в список личностей для совершения благородных поступков.

— Слабоумие и отвага, — проворчал он на чистом русском, и Франциск на пару с Артуром уставились на него в лёгком недоумении. — Ребят, я угробил человеку шанс на нормальную жизнь, — признался он уже на английском.

— Все поступки имеют последствия, — вставил Бонфуа, приблизительно догадываясь о том, что имел в виду американец. — Он заслужил это, да ещё и легко отделался. Почему тебя так волнует его судьба?

Джонс свёл брови в переносице, сминая уголок одеяла и убеждая себя в том, что он крайне недоволен сложившейся ситуацией с Брагинским.

— Он жертва обстоятельств, — растерялся он, не найдя других оправданий.

— Я это уже слышал сегодня, — проворчал Кёркленд, с недоверием вглядываясь в выражение лица американца. — Ал, чего ты так поник? В тебе пробудилось сочувствие?

— Да чёрт его знает! Я просто не хочу этого так оставлять, — Джонс скинул с себя одеяло и сел на кушетке. Шов отдавался неприятным жжением, но ходить уж точно не помешает.

— Что ты предлагаешь, маленький чертёнок? — Франциск с подозрением взирал на бегающий по палате взгляд Джонса.

— Его когда судить будут?

— Сегодня? — Бонфуа вздрогнул, когда заметил слабый огонёк в глазах Джонса, пожалев о сказанном.

— Отлично. Где мои шмотки? Я еду.

Артур тяжко выдохнул, опустив лицо в ладони.

— Ты даже не знаешь, куда.

— Франциск знает, — Альфред нахмурился и окинул взглядом опешившего француза. — По глазам вижу, что знает.

— Я ненавижу его проницательность, — Бонфуа отводит трагический взгляд и переводит его на супруга, который пожимает плечами, мол, сам виноват.

Кёркленд поднимается со своего места и, достав из небольшой сумки стопку вещей, бросает их в лицо Альфреду. Его уже не остановить, Артур это знает, как никто другой, поэтому предпочитает просто поторопить события и поскорее покончить с этим.

— Я еду в отель. Спать. Постарайся вернуть моего мужа живым, пока тот отвезёт тебя в нужное место и проследит, чтобы тебя снова не выкрали и не продали на органы.

— Да, мам, — отзывается Альфред, надевая свежую рубашку, видимо, любезно прихваченную из дома.

***

Захватив в свой арсенал пластырь для заживления швов и красноречиво убедив каждого сотрудника больницы, что он не подаст ни на одного врача в суд за возможные последствия, в которых будет виноват лишь сам Джонс, он поспешил вдохнуть свободного от запаха хлорки воздух.

Выйдя из такси и захлопнув дверцу, наконец, можно было поговорить о темах, которые в присутствии незнакомого водителя задевать не хотелось. Альфред почувствовал себя многим увереннее в свежей одежде. По крайней мере, он не ощущал себя настолько уставшим.

— Что же с моим изначальным заданием? Вы меня от него благополучно отмазали?

— Агентство из-за тебя на ушах стояло, — признался Франциск, шагая навстречу воротам здания. — Когда от тебя поступила информация, дело сразу переписали на других, и там дело будет уже за ними. На нас с Артуром повесили обязанность найти твой зад и привезти обратно в Америку, — Бонфуа оценил взглядом здание и вернулся к теперешней ситуации. — А теперь расскажи мне, зачем я снова выполняю твою прихоть и почему мы здесь.

— Я просто не мог сидеть, сложа руки, — Альфред, поднимаясь по ступеням, и сам серьёзно задумался над своей мотивацией и возможным планом, который теперь нужно было сформулировать на ходу.

— Знаешь, пусть мозги у меня не такие шустрые, но читать людей научился не хуже, — Бонфуа перехватил Джонса за рукав, чуть замедляя шаг собеседника. — Альфред, что такого между вами произошло?

— Он спас мне жизнь, потом я спас ему жизнь, потом снова он, ну и по кругу всё завертелось, — Альфред шумно выдохнул и остановился у стеклянных дверей. — Я думал, что круг замкнулся после того, как мы остановились у города, а потом всё снова началось сначала.

— И ты снова собираешься спасти ему жизнь? Каким образом?

— Может, и не получится. Но я же не мог сидеть сложа руки в больнице.

Франциск ухмыляется и даже хохотнул своим низким басом, глядя на слегка растерянного Джонса, словно на маленького ребёнка.

— Тебе станет легче от того, что ты посидишь сложа руки в здании суда?

— Да! — Альфред вскинул руки, глядя на Бонфуа с ноткой отчаяния и беспомощности. — По крайней мере, если мы не опоздали, у меня будет шанс попрощаться.

— Чмокни его в щёчку за меня, — Франциск ухмыляется и открывает двери, пропуская Джонса. Хоть тот и выглядел абсолютно здоровым, это не отменяло правила про запрет лишних физических нагрузок после операции.

— О господи! — Альфред давится воздухом от возмущения, проходит внутрь и чуть не спотыкается о порог, не успев прочесть надпись «Осторожно, ступенька!».

Зайдя следом, Франциск решает остановиться и осмотреться. Джонс, не теряя времени, уже обращался к одному из работников у стеклянного окошка, пытаясь выяснить ответы на все вопросы. К разговору Бонфуа особо не прислушивался, стараясь сосредоточиться на обстановке, но внезапный выпад со стороны Альфреда в виде заявления: «Я его адвокат!» заставил француза скривиться в гримасе.

На подобное заявление обратила внимания и небольшая компания, что до этого пыталась успокоить пышногрудую даму, которая буквально надрывалась от нахлынувших эмоций в слезах. Юноша, обернувшись к Альфреду с подозрением, что-то шепнул своим спутницам и подошёл к американцу.

Джонс крупно вздрогнул, когда к нему обратились крайне осторожным тоном:

— Прошу прощения, но мне кажется, что вы что-то путаете?

Альфред обернулся, забегав глазами вдоль юноши. Тот вздрогнул, но уверенности в своей стойке в сказанных словах не терял:

— Это я адвокат Ивана Брагинского, — незнакомец и сам пожирал Джонса любопытным взглядом. — Найду в себе наглость уточнить, кто вы такой?

Американец сглотнул, пытаясь понять, что к чему. Кто-то из связей Ивана нашёл ему адвоката? У него кто-то нашёлся?

Альфред щурится, пытаясь всмотреться в силуэты двух девушек, что расположились на диване неподалёку, и та девушка, что по всем параметрам была меньше другой, старалась успокоить сидящую рядом, что поливала полы тоннами слёз. Работница за стеклянным окошком, решив, что её миссия на этом завершена, вернулась к своему делу, разбирая стопку бумаг в папке.

— Я его… Хороший друг? — путаясь в догадках, Джонс даже забыл, что ведёт беседу. Обернувшись к Франциску, Альфред убедился, что тот не может пока понять происходящее в вину того, что почти не знаком с русским языком. Альфред аккуратно обходит незнакомца и двигается уверенным шагом к девушкам в углу помещения.

— Друг? Молодой человек, а вы точно русский? — адвокат, растерявшись, поспешил вдогонку за Джонсом, который уже испепелял взглядом двух героинь.

Замерев в предвкушении и затем крупно задрожав под взглядом более хрупкой на вид девушки, больше никаких сомнений не оставалось в том факте, что сидящие перед ним дамы — сёстры Вани.

— Прошу прощения, что прерываю вас, — в неуверенности начал Джонс, когда заметил поразительное сходство этих двоих с его недавним попутчиком. — Вы ведь сёстры Брагинские?

Пышногрудая девушка, прервавшись от потока слёз, старалась разглядеть американца сквозь пелену размытой туши, а та, что, судя по всему, была помладше, в изумлении обратилась к адвокату:

— Торис, а кто это?

— Я без понятия! — взвизгнул юноша, в растерянности дёргая воротник рубахи.

Альфред, глядя на двух сестёр, почувствовал исходящую от них домашнюю теплоту и полные сердца заботы.

— Да кто же вы? — оживилась старшая сестра, пытаясь стереть с щёк остатки слёз и последствия истерики.

Джонс замялся, потому что сам для себя не нашёл ответа на вопрос, кем же он стал за те два дня для Вани. Пересказывать всю историю тоже не было времени.

— Я человек, которому он очень помог, — сформулировав мысль, выдавил Альфред, а затем заметил на себе полные вопросов взгляды. — Послушайте, я просто хочу уверить вас в том, что он действительно очень любит вас.

Младшая, оставаясь за пеленой подозрений по отношению к американцу, вскинула бровь. Вторая сестра крупно вздрогнула, улыбнувшись.

— Спасибо, но я всё ещё не понимаю, кто же вы такой.

Проникшись добродушной улыбкой старшей сестры, Альфред тепло улыбается ей в ответ и всё же не может понять, что делать дальше. Франциск, аккуратно подойдя к американцу сзади, привлёк к себе внимание, прокашлявшись, и обращается к Джонсу на английском:

— Ал, можешь даже не сомневаться, что судьба того парня в хороших руках.

Альфред потёр переносицу и попытался сообразить, что же делать дальше. Переговоры начинаются через пару минут, и возможности попасть на заседание уже не выпадет американцу ни под каким боком. Тряхнув головой, Джонс обращается к Бонфуа:

— Дружище, у тебя есть ручка и какая-нибудь визитка? Кусок бумаги?

Наспех и как можно более понятно оставив синей пастой адрес и телефон, Альфред протягивает её сёстрам. Младшая принимает визитку и неуверенно моргает:

— Ему это передать? — уточняет она, заправляя длинный локон за ухо.

— Да, если можно.

— Можно, — пышногрудая Брагинская перехватывает визитку и рассматривает вблизи. — А зачем? Вы ведь не предоставляете услуги о продаже наркотиков, я надеюсь?

Это однозначно звучало как шутка, поэтому Джонс позволил себе приподнять уголки губ.

— Я просто не успел попрощаться. Позаботьтесь о нём, хорошо?


	9. На худой конец

Два года однообразной беготни по одному и тому же лестничному пролёту с огромной коробкой ещё тёплой пиццы в руках не прошли даром: перешагивая через ступеньку, Альфред даже не запыхался. Именно подобного рода упражнениями он компенсирует свою привычку съедать пиццу с луком диаметром тридцать пять сантиметров каждую пятницу.

Ранее ему доставалась ровно половина, но теперь, к сожалению, Мэттью с этим ему не поможет. Приходится съедать всё самому.

По старой привычке Джонс смотрит на руку, где обычно лежат часы. Кажется, он ещё успевает на вечерний марафон фильмов по пятницам.

Постояв пару секунд на месте и набираясь решительности снова встретиться с пустой квартирой, Альфред думает о том, что неплохо бы завести хотя бы кота.

У двери он останавливается и смотрит на человека, что умудрился проникнуть в подъезд и сейчас примкнул спиной к холодной стене подъезда с облупленной штукатуркой, отмораживая себе все органы. Опустив голову на колени, незваный гость спал.

Джонс подходит немного ближе и в недоумении замирает, разглядывая спящую у своей двери фигуру. В мире, конечно, существует как минимум один человек, который почти в точности похож на тебя, но вероятность того, что у двери его квартиры сейчас сладко дремлет не Иван Брагинский, крайне мала.

— Какого чёрта? — выдыхает Альфред, крепче прижимая к себе картонную коробку с пиццей.

Русский, пробудившись от голоса, что нарушил тишину подъезда, поднял голову и чуть не ударился затылком о стену. Джонс присел на корты, положив громоздкую коробку на колени.

— Где ты был так долго? Мне сказали, что ты обычно бываешь дома после восьми в пятницу, — Брагинский, пошатнувшись, сел поудобнее, скрестив руки на груди. Выглядел он так, будто не появился спустя два года вот так внезапно у порога, а заглядывает в гости каждую неделю.

— Ты откуда такой вылез? — Альфред, разглядывая Ивана с ног до головы уже в который раз, не особо понимал, как Иван вообще его отыскал.

В ответ Брагинский вытащил из нагрудного кармана рубашки визитку с жирным пятном и загнутым уголком. Кажется, она пережила не одну пролитую чашку кофе, побывала во всех существующих карманах и даже в стиральной машинке.

— Было весьма забавно, когда Оля вручила её мне после того, как я разрешил все дела с судом, — русский вертел в руках картонку, видя, как Джонс рассматривает её восхищённым взглядом, будто видит впервые. — Мне пришлось долго с ней повозиться, — Иван рывком поднялся на ноги, кладя визитку обратно в карман. — Нет, серьёзно, ты мог бы эти пару лет не переезжать, чтобы мне было проще тебя найти?

— Ты серьёзно нашёл меня по дряхлому куску картона, на котором стёрся номер телефона и записан старый адрес?

Брагинский кивнул в ответ, и Альфред просияв, сунул ему в руки доставшую до чёртиков коробку и принялся судорожно рыться в карманах в поисках ключей.

— Серьёзно, чувак, я хочу знать, как ты это сделал!

Ключи звякнули о пол, и следом за ними из кармана посыпалась мелочь. Альфред тихо выругался пару секунд простоял на месте, глухо глядя на незваного гостя.

— Я правда рад тебя видеть, — на губах дрогнула улыбка, и теперь уже русский не сомневался, что поступил правильно.

Ловко повернув ключ в замке и ворвавшись в квартиру, Джонс на ходу снимает обувь и следует на кухню.

Иван остановился у порога, рассматривая обстановку. Хоть квартира и была забита хламом, было понятно, что он здесь играл роль заполнения пространства. Во всём этом будто не хватало второй половины. Будто Джонс живёт за двоих.

— Ну не стой на месте, чёрт возьми! — американец взял из рук Брагинского пиццу и снова скрылся на кухне. Иван снял обувь и прошёл следом. Кажется, он понял, что ему изначально не понравилось, и почему Джонс сменил место жительства.

— Почему ты не переехал снова после того, что случилось с твоим братом? — всё же спросил Иван, заметив на полке с кружками идеально чистую и отстранённую от других. Все остальные были использованы по несколько раз и явно тщательно не промывались, судя по тем разводам на бортиках, что пропадают лишь под напором мочалки с содой. И она явно не была новой, потому что сейчас Джонс автоматически схватился за ту, что лежала на самом краю и, видимо, была любимой.

Нет, та крайняя точно была не его. Она однозначно принадлежала Мэттью.

Альфред замер. Его силуэт исказился под давлением напряжения, но затем тот резко расправил плечи, приходя в себя.

— Мне намного проще жить там, где всё останется так, будто он вернётся в любой момент, — американец выдержал недолгую паузу, с прищуром глядя на Брагинского. — Откуда ты вообще узнал, чёртов Пуаро?*

Иван кинул взгляд на коридор и задумчиво хмыкнул.

— В коридоре на полке для обуви, стоит пара кед. Она явно меньше на несколько размеров в сравнении с остальными. А ещё чашка, — русский кивнул на объект своего раннего анализа, и Альфред проследовал взглядом на ряд кружек.

— Вау, — Альфред вскинул брови и принялся барабанить пальцами по столешнице.

— Ты в порядке?

— Эй, Мэттью не хотел уходить громко. Честно говоря, я на удивление хорошо себя чувствую. Точнее, в первую ночь я очень много выпил, но затем понял, что мой брат не заслужил того, чтобы я прощался с ним вот так по-скотски, — Альфред на секунду задумался, а потом, кажется, вспомнил что-то действительно важное. — Кстати, у Элизабет просто очаровательная дочь. Если бы она родила её мне, я был бы самым худшим отцом для такого замечательного ребёнка. Из меня просто паршивый отец.

— Почему же?

— Потому что я сам ещё ребёнок! — Джонс выключил кипящий чайник и обернулся к плите. — Я работаю исключительно ради того, чтобы получать удовольствие и умудряюсь съедать самую большую пиццу с луком за вечер, пока пересматриваю сериалы про детей из восьмидесятых. А где был ты?

— Мне дали пять лет с правом на досрочное освобождение.

Альфред бросил в кружки пакетики с чаем и вскинул брови.

— Вот же срань.

— Я просидел год и вышел с таким непривычным ощущением того, что я теперь чист, — Иван принял из чужих рук горячий чай и наблюдал за плавающей на поверхности долькой лимона. — Я мог рвануть куда угодно, и это было так круто!

— И вместо всех красот мира ты выбрал спать на пороге моей квартиры.

— Звучит глупо, но тем не менее, — Иван одну за другой высыпал три чайные ложки сахара в чай. — Когда перед тобой открываются все горизонты, ты слишком теряешься в выборе. Нужна отправная точка, тем более, я не мог оставаться в России.

***

— Я действительно рад, что вы обе не попадаете под удар, — Иван задумчиво вертел вилкой, накручивая на неё пасту. — Пусть я теперь чист перед законом, но не чист перед мафией.

Наташа, отвлекаясь от конспекта, снова рассматривает сидящего рядом брата.

— Что же дальше, Вань? — спрашивает она и перелистывает страницу, на которой аккуратным почерком заполнена таблица о непонятной Ивану биологии.

— Останься со мной в Украине! — настаивает Ольга, прожевав свой десерт.

— Когда я рвался увидеться с вами, то не рассчитывал, что вы обе уже схватили по мужчине, — признался он, улыбаясь. — Нет, я мешать вам не буду. У меня чистый паспорт и никому ненужное высшее образование. Лучше уж работать сверхурочно официантом, чем сидеть на шее у замужней старшей сестры и младшей, которая вообще ещё университет не закончила.

— Приезжай на Рождество, — улыбнулась Ольга, погладив брата по голове.

— Простите, что доставил столько хлопот, — вздохнул Иван, затем следом получил удар в затылок от младшей и с возмущением ойкнул. Такой контраст среди характеров сестёр он помнил ещё с детства.

— Я как только узнала, что ты нашёлся, чуть волосы на голове не вырвала, — призналась Наташа, откидываясь на спинку стула вместе с тетрадкой. — Я сказала, что если Торис тебя не оправдает, мы расстанемся.

— Дорогая моя, Торис просто замечательный парень! — возмутилась Ольга, насупив брови.

— И хороший адвокат, — заметил Иван, всё же решившись, наконец, доесть свой праздничный ужин в честь чистоты перед законом.

— Да я же пошутила! Сарказм, не слышали? — девушка закатила глаза и смерила членов семьи недоверчивым взглядом.

Тишина за ресторанным столиком повисла до тех пор, пока Ольга не опомнилась насчёт главного вопроса:

— Если ты ещё не решил, что делать со своей жизнью, у меня есть к тебе предложение, — девушка перехватила сумочку и стала рыться во внутренних кармашках, шумя застёжками и мелочью внутри. — Я не уверена, что это именно то, что тебе нужно, но это должно тебе помочь на первое время!

В руки Брагинскому попадает рекламная визитка доставки пиццы в городе Вашингтон. Синяя паста в строке с цифрами значительно стёрлась, зато адрес вполне можно было разобрать.

— Эту штуку передал какой-то дёрганый иностранец в день суда, — Наташа лишь на секунду отвлеклась от конспекта, чтобы снова взглянуть на визитку. — Милый парень, просил тебе передать. Кажется, это что-то важное.

— Я случайно постирала её вместе со своими брюками! Вань, прости, надеюсь, это не очень страшно.

Брагинский, внимательно рассматривая причудливый логотип пиццерии, кладёт визитку в карман.

— Пора снова поиграть в детектива, Джонс.

***

Альфред, пережёвывая хрустящий бортик пиццы, с любопытством смотрел на Ивана.

— Как же ты меня нашёл?

— Для начала нужно было долететь до Вашингтона. Я занял у Оли денег на рейс до столицы и обратно в Россию. Что же, а потом я осознал, что последняя цифра дома стёрлась. Пришлось засидеться пару часов в интернете, чтобы найти все подходящие улицы. Прокатав половину своего бюджета по всей столице, я нашёл нужный дом, в котором любезная старушка в белоснежном халате объяснила, что ты переехал почти год назад, потому что новая квартира была ближе к больнице, в которой обследовался твой брат! — Иван театрально вздохнул и взял ещё один кусок пиццы. — По крайней мере, она знала, что на свете есть Франциск и Артур, потому любезно предоставила их адрес. Если учесть твои рассказы об этих двоих, я молился, чтобы дверь мне открыл именно Франциск.

Альфред расхохотался, чуть не подавившись ужином.

***

— Ради всего святого, я же говорю, что мне не нужны ваши матрацы! — Кёркленд стоял у порога с развязанным галстуком на шее.

Иван сглотнув, убедившись в очередной раз, что Бога нет. Артур, хоть и был несколько ниже и выглядел хрупким, Иван даже не посмел сомневаться, что при удобном случае тот способен свернуть шею кому угодно.

— К сожалению, я не из-за матрацев, — русский слегка растерялся и позабыл даже собственное имя. Погляди на гостя ещё пару секунд, Кёркленд убедил бы его в том, что Иван пришёл убеждать англичанина приобрести его продукт.

Наконец, собравшись с мыслями, Иван попытался сформулировать вопрос так, чтобы он звучал адекватно:

— Вы знаете Альфреда Джонса? — русский протянул визитку с номером телефона и адресом, убедившись, что аргументов для оправдания такого рода вопроса он не найдёт.

Кёркленд, ознакомившись с содержанием визитки, задумчиво хмыкнул. Перевёл взгляд на гостя. Обратно на визитку.

— Франциск, подойди сюда!

Спустя пару секунд у порога показался мужчина, что пытался собрать светлые пряди в хвост.

— Откуда у кадра с русским акцентом визитка твоей любимой пиццерии со старым адресом и номером телефона Джонса? — Артур протянул супругу визитку, и тот, решив оставить прихорашивание своих волос на потом, взял в руки находку.

Иван всё ещё стоял за порогом, терпеливо выжидая ответа.

— О боже мой, так ты тот самый, из-за которого у Джонса чуть шов на бедре не разошёлся? — просияв, Бонфуа взглянул на Ивана, который окончательно впал в ступор.

— Прошу прощения?

— Он обычно дома после восьми. Затаривается по пятницам пиццей с луком и думает о том, что всё, однако, не так уж и плохо.

Франциск исчез на пару секунд из поля зрения, остановившись у тумбы с карманным блокнотом, чтобы написать нужный адрес. Кёркленд, тем делом, оценивающе осматривал Брагинского и даже усмехнулся.

— Его наверняка впечатлят твои способности колесить по городу и искать нужные адреса.

— Надеюсь, всё это было не зря, — Иван принимает бумажку с конечной точкой своего путешествия, написанную размашистым почерком.

— Даже не сомневайся, что он будет рад тебя видеть, — Франциск, лукаво улыбаясь, похлопал стоящего перед ним статного мужчину по щеке.

***

Последний кусок пиццы съеден, и Брагинский выжидающе смотрит на Джонса, сидя на краю кровати. Тот, как и ожидалось, был однозначно впечатлён.

— Да чтобы ради меня чуть не подохнуть в час пик в Вашингтонском метро! — американец сидел на подоконнике почти утыкаясь коленками Ивану в макушку. — Звучит очень круто.

— Разреши мне воспользоваться ноутбуком? Мне нужно убедить сестёр в том, что я в порядке.

— Удели внимание тому, что я тебя также тщательно накормил, чтобы на этот счёт не переживали, — Альфред спрыгнул с подоконника и положил ноутбук русскому на колени. Пребывая пару секунд в неуверенности, всё же прижался губами в вежливом поцелуе.

Проводив взглядом уходящего на кухню с коробкой от пиццы американца, Брагинский открыл ноутбук.

— Я никогда бы не подумал, что на рабочем столе ноутбука у серьёзного спецагента будет стоять картинка с котятами.

— Чему ты удивляешься? У меня прямо на кровати лежит огромный плюшевый Человек-Паук, — в знак доказательства Альфред с грохотом упал лицом в постель, а затем перевернулся на спину и шумно вздохнул. Затем прикрыл глаза и прислушивался к стуку клавиш на фоне.

Когда крышка ноутбука захлопнулась, Джонс открыл глаза и заметил, что русский лежит рядом и с любопытством разглядывает висящие на потолке наклейки-звёздочки.

— У кассирши в «Target» не было сдачи, и мне пришлось взять первое, что попалось под руку. Половина из них отклеилась от потолка в первую неделю, а те, что остались, уже почти не светятся. Дешёвка.

— Я сосчитал двадцать три штуки.

— Понимаешь, изначально их было пятьдесят.

Заметив в полутьме комнаты улыбку на лице русского, Джонс подвинулся ближе и устроил голову на чужом плече.

— Эй, — позвал он, затем зевнув.

— Что?

— Так я, типа, теперь твоя отправная точка? — Альфред снова закрыл глаза, и перед тьмой опущенных век заплясали светящиеся звёзды с потолка.

— Поработай над своим флиртом, пожалуйста, — Брагинский закатил глаза, но решил не сдерживать улыбку от такой примитивной придирчивости к словам.

Иван снова пересчитал звёзды на потолке. Двадцать три штуки светили ему с потолка и намекали на то, что он видит их не в последний раз.

Тем временем лежащий рядом американец притих.

— Агент Альфред Джонс, вы спите?

В ответ ему отозвалась такая, казалось, непривычная для этой квартиры тишина.


End file.
